Revolucion de Corazones 2da Temporada
by solgenrex
Summary: El nuevo comando en Providencia debe averiguar quien se ha apoderado del nanite control maestro y sus 5 partes fundamentales. Recuperarlo de las garras de posibles viejos enemigos es su deber. ¿Pero que pasaría si renuncias prematuras surgieran?¿Serán capaces de efectuar esa acción sobrellevando esa renuncia y luchar como siempre o todo estará perdido?
1. Introducción

**Capitulo 1: Introducción**

Muchas cosas han cambiado en los últimos 3 años luego de la épica batalla que le brindó la victoria a Providencia, acabando completamente con Van Kleiss y sus fieles seguidores.

Por ejemplo… En primer lugar, la idea de Rex en formar un grupo de Brigada Juvenil ya era oficial y daba bastante resultado. A César lo postularon como el presidente ya que era uno de los más intelectuales del equipo junto con Noah que era el vicepresidente.

En segundo lugar, Rex y Laumy han oficializado su relación y están aprendiendo a convivir en pareja con el ajetreo del trabajo junto con Seis que a pesar de todo no le pierde pisada a Rex.

Y en tercer y último lugar, Claire y Noah comparten una buena situación sentimental. Ahora que Claire forma parte de Providencia acompañada de Annie, Noah hace lo imposible para estar junto a ella.

Pero el tema central y el más importante es que el Meta-Nanite y sus porciones han desaparecido de la principal base de investigación.

El nuevo equipo es derivado a cumplir cada misión que les asignen para descubrir quien o quienes han robado el nanite más poderoso que tiene la capacidad de transformar en un Dios a quien sea que lo tenga en su poder junto con sus fuentes.


	2. Intento Frustado

**Capítulo 2: Intento Frustrado**

El ambiente era oscuro, una bodega abandonada completaba la escena. La luz de la luna daba una tenue iluminación en el interior brindando un paisaje tétrico al lugar. Unas sombras caminaban e investigaban cada rincón. Parecían estar en una minuciosa misión. Se mantenían atentos a cada paso y sonido. Hasta que un grito femenino alertó a los miembros que se guiaban por medio del brillo lunar, que entraba por las viejas ventanas con restos de polvo y vidrios quebrados aun sujetos a los marcos, y la ayuda de unas luces de neón que provenían de dos de ellos.

—¿Qué paso?— preguntó un Rex de 20 años con un aspecto más cambiado que antes, más alto y con un aire más sexy. Alertado, miró hacía atrás.

—¡Ay! César me piso.— se quejó una Annie que lucía el cabello un poco más largo, hasta los hombros específicamente y con 20 años encima.

—Bien.— Rex pronunció más relajado. —César, encontraste a tu media naranja.— bromó el joven moreno continuando su camino.

—Que gracioso eres Rex.— el mayor de los Salazar de 25 años refunfuñió con sarcasmo quitándose unas telas de araña de su cabello y prendas. —Y para que lo sepas Annie…— pronunció mirando a la chica mientras despojaba polvo de su chaleco militar. —No fue a propósito.— mencionó significativamente.

—¡Ay sí! ¿Ahora vas a poner la excusa de que me pisaste sin querer porque no viste en la oscuridad?— cuestionó dejando pensativo al joven latino.

—Bueno ya, basta de distracciones hay que seguir buscando pistas, chicos.— acotó la joven y bella novia del principal agente y arma secreta de Providencia. —Rex ¿Puedes iluminarme aquí? Por favor.— pidió gentilmente.

—Usa tus nanites.— Rex sugirió con una sonrisa. —Eres una EVO, ¿recuerdas?— le recordó graciosamente el joven moreno.

—Ah…— musitó la joven sonriendo apenada. —Cierto. Creo que les ordene que se apagaran sin querer.— comentó y reflejó con su visión nanite para ver en aquella sección donde abundaban cajas cubiertas de mantas rasgadas y gastadas. —Ah, aquí no hay nada.— pronunció frustrada apagando sus nanites oculares y volviendo a incorporar sus chocolates iris, prendiendo su comunicador. —Holiday, ¿estás segura que es aquí? Porque…aun no hemos encontrado nada.— comunicó reflejando los nanites de su mano repasando cada rincón.

(—_Es una posibilidad, Laumy.— _contestó la doctora desde la base. —_Sigan buscando_.— concluyó en una sugerencia al cortar la comunicación.)

—¿Y que onda?— Rex preguntó con inquietud.

—Que sigamos buscando.— contestó la castaña continuando el camino.

—Ay que ayudita la de Holiday.— Rex musitó en un tono cansado. —No puedo creer que estemos metidos en una fea, antigua y sucia bodega para recuperar los meta-nanites cuando podríamos estar en Providencia, cenando y viendo la tele…— pronunció deteniendo su quejido para acercarse al oído de la chica. —Acurrucaditos y tapados.— agregó en un susurro irresistible produciendo un escalofríos y un fuerte rubor en la chica. La cual agradeció a la oscuridad en ese momento para no morirse de pena. —Además…sabemos que no estarán aquí.— se quejó nuevamente el muchacho.

—Cualquier lugar es bueno para rastrillar su paradero, Rex.— mencionó César viendo en su pequeña máquina de rastreos nanites.

—Todavía sigo pensando y preguntándome si seremos hermanos.— masculló el menor de los Salazar iluminando el camino con los nanobots de su mano.

El grupo de jóvenes prosiguió su búsqueda siguiéndose entre sí con el resplandor de sus linternas, las luces de neón en los pantalones de Rex y los nanites en la mini chaqueta de la muchacha.

Observando cada rincón sin dejar lugar por revisar, objetos sospechosos que mirar o dudas que resolver. Un silencio mortal habitaba en esos momentos. Solo se escuchaban sus pasos y las respiraciones que golpeteaban en sus narices.

El grito de Annie alertó nuevamente al equipo provocando que las dos armas se alcen en guardia.

—¿Annie, que sucedió?— indagó Claire asustada llegando a su amiga.

—Vi algo entre las cajas cuando iluminé por unos segundos.— Annie mencionó aterrada ladeando su linterna a todos lados.

—¿Que viste?— preguntó la pelirroja chica de su misma edad.

—Unas sombras.— informó con voz temblorosa.

—¿Como eran, Annie?— interrogó Noah saliendo de las penumbras.

—No lo sé, pasaron muy rápido casi como un rayo…— dejó de hablar a causa de unos pasos que retumbaron en ese sector. —¿Escuchan?— cuestionó un poco asustada nuevamente a la vez que todos miraban y escuchaban minuciosos pasos.

—Claire, Noah, Annie.— Rex llamó a sus amigos captando la atención de los jóvenes. —No dejen de alumbrar y no dejen lugar por revisar entre las colinas de cajas, guiense con las luces.— demandó el latino acercándose a su hermano. —¿César, detecta algo esa máquina que trajiste?— indagó curioso y espiando graciosamente la pantalla.

—Parece que hay actividad nanite cerca de la región.— César informó presionando un botón de su aparato. El cual accedió una ventana en la pantalla fluorescente. —Pero no logra descifrarlo correctamente. Es como si fuera metal. No estoy muy seguro.— explicó con profesionalidad el joven y mucho más guapo científico cuando nuevos ruidos aparecieron.

La Brigada Juvenil no sacaba los ojos de encima a los tres rayos de luz eléctrica que iban de acá para allá buscando esas sombras rápidas que aparecieron nuevamente alborotando los corazones de los agentes en formación "O", resguardando sus espaldas. El caminar se volvió a oír. Mucho más veloz y cercano.

—Alguien viene.— Rex alertó usando un tono gélido y analista. —No bajen la guardia, muchachos.— demandó con firmeza cuando los demás asentaban gélidamente.

Otro mortal silencio se prolongó en ese lugar. De pronto las luces de la supuesta bodega abandonada se encendieron. Perturbando a los muchachos.

—¿Qué sucede?¿Que pasa?— Annie preguntó nerviosa mirando a todos lados.

El rugido de una motocicleta portentosa provocó un eco en el sector donde los agentes estaban. El estruendo de una bazuca produjo que el escuadrón se eche al suelo por prevención para que luego tres de ellos se dispersen escondiéndose entre las cajas. Solamente las jóvenes armas permanecieron en su lugar. Una extravagante voz se hizo presente apareciendo por la puerta principal.

—¡Rex!— un hombre vestido como una versión moderna de "pirata", con un pañuelo rojo en su frente, de ojos, cabello y barba cafés llamó al muchacho. —Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.— mencionó jocoso.

—¿Quién se supone que es?— Laumy indagó con neutralidad.

—Gatlocke.— Rex masculló con aversión ayudando a su chica a levantarse.

—Y veo que no perdiste el tiempo.— Gatlocke comentó maravillado mirando a la curvilínea joven que acompañaba al moreno muchacho.

—¿Es una especie de pirata?— susurró la castaña muy cerca de Rex.

—Gatlocke es como el Acertijo. Pero más infantil. Es un vulgar ladrón.— comunicó despreocupado.

—Permítame presentarme, señorita.— Gatlocke pronunció acercándose a ella dando pasos superiores. —Soy Gatlocke y…— se presentó tomándole la mano. —Es un placer conocer a tan hermosa criatura.— concluyó a punto de besarle la mano cuando fue detenido por Rex apuntándole con su enorme espada.

—Yo que tú…lo pensaría dos veces, piratita.— Rex amenazó cínicamente gentil mostrando una arcaica sonrisa y una actitud celosa. Observado curiosamente por Gatlocke.

—Rex, sé gentil, no seas tan rudo, no parece malo.— Laumy comentó con la naturalidad dulzura que la caracteriza.

—¿No? Pronto cambiaras de opinión y me darás la razón. nena.— Rex habló neutral guardando su tecno-espada.

—¿Ya podemos salir?— Claire preguntó cautelosa asomando medio cuerpo por encima de una caja al mismo tiempo que lo hacían Noah, César y Annie.

—Trajiste compañía.— afirmó el hombre comenzando a reír. —Que bien también yo.— comentó con peculiaridad al momento que dos hombres y un EVO de cuatro brazos y sin cara entraban a la bodega. Se veían bastante peligrosos.

—Rex...— Laumy pronunció aferrándose instintiva y lentamente al brazo de su novio. —Retiro lo dicho.— se retractó un poco aterrada y caminando en reversa.

—Esto será divertido.— Gatlocke comentó con extravagancia. —¿Que les parece si jugamos a las batallas y apostamos esto?— propuso mostrando un envase brilloso asombrando a los jóvenes que endurecieron sus rostros. Inmovilizando sus músculos por el impacto de ver un meta-nanite en sus manos. —¿Hermoso no? El que logre hundirme lo ganará.— nuevamente propuso con una sonrisa.

—¡Puedo intentarlo!— acotó Annie cuando salió corriendo en dirección a las juveniles armas.

—¡No Annie quédate en tu posición!— gritó Rex presintiendo que algo malo podría pasar si ella intervenía.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó la joven rubia aun corriendo.

—Lo arruinarás.— Rex mencionó conociéndola.

—Puedo hacerlo…— mencionó y se quedó en suspenso al tropezar con Rex y Laumy al llegar hasta ellos tirándolos al suelo junto con ella misma. —Rex.— concluyó apenada observada fijamente por el joven. La expresión de Rex daba miedo.

—Creo que yo gané.— Gatlocke comunicó optimista observado por Rex y los demás con sutil enojo. —Y no se preocupen por los demás meta-nanites. Estarán a salvo con mis aliados y su servidor.— continuó agarrado de la viga de un camión de su propiedad. —Hasta luego, soldaditos.— se despidió en tono despectivo.

El camión salió a toda velocidad. Imposible de perseguir aunque Rex usara su Rex Ride. La torpeza de Annie solo hizo enojar con razón a sus amigos.

—Bien hecho, Annie, dejaste que escaparán.— Rex regañó a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo quería ayudar.— Annie mencionó inocentemente.

—¿Ah sí? Pues te ves más bonita cuando estás quietita y calladita.— Rex espetó con usual tono. —Ayudas más.— acotó en un consejo, se lo escuchaba un tanto molesto.

—Ay casi lo teníamos.— recalcó Noah. —Gracias Annie.— el joven rubio agradeció cínicamente; molesto mientras que Annie se apenaba por las miradas acusadoras.

—Holiday, tenemos un problemita.— Rex comunicó prendiendo su comunicador imitando con su boca una radio fritura. Simulando perdida de señal. —Más bien…tenemos una torpeza.— concluyó inexpresivo.


	3. Un Esfuerzo Más

**Capítulo 3: Un Esfuerzo Más**

Llegaron a Providencia y cuando lo hicieron… Annie se llevó un señor regañón por parte del superior, Blanco y… el escuadrón. Bueno… solo por Rex.

—Annie, entiende que solo debes ayudar cuando se amerita la situación.— explicó el joven moreno elevando una ceja.

—Creí que tendría que aportar en todo sin necesidad de pedir permiso.— recordó con raciocinio la rubia muchacha. —Sino…¿Para qué estoy aquí?— cuestionó con una retórica indagación al cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, así es.— respondió Rex sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una mesa. —Pero en las misiones estás para ayudar no para estropear.— aclaró el joven alojando sus manos en su nuca.

—Además tú no eres el que da las ordenes al grupo, sino tu hermano, que es el Presidente.— le recordó.

—Aja.— dijo Rex en un tono lento y relajado, algo que hacia desesperar a la angelical muchacha. —Pero eso no significa que no pueda regañarte. Soy parte del grupo, ¿o no?— opinó el joven con una curveada sonrisa haciendo que Annie lo mire con molestia. —Y hablando de regaños…— mencionó mirando a su hermano. —No he escuchado queja alguna de tu parte, hermanito.— agregó graciosamente.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?— César preguntó despreocupado.

—¿No lo sé? Regáñala, grítale…has algo, eres el Presidente. Aporta un grito o alguna palabra interesante que yo no conozca, te la robe y la haga de mi propiedad.— Rex comentó con aire de grandeza fingiendo cansancio.

—Bueno... debe ser porque no soy tan impulsivo como tú Rex.— César informó sin demostrar queja. —No soy de molestarme con facilidad o quizás no lo demuestro como se debe.— asumió concretamente el joven de cabellos en punta. —Puede que lo haya heredado de papá.— concluyó mostrándole una agradable sonrisa.

—¿Cómo es que somos parientes?— Rex preguntó con confusión luego de varios segundos.

—Eso lo explica todo.— Claire intervino riendo un poquito tomando asiento al lado de su pareja acompañando a sus amigos.

—Lo que pasa es que Rex a veces es medio baboso pero eso no le quita las mañas de querer dirigir.— Noah comunicó un poco gracioso recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de su moreno amigo.

—Como sea. Oigan, ¿en dónde está Laumy?— el joven moreno preguntó con impaciencia mirando a todos lados. —Generalmente no espera para ponerme las manos encima cuando venimos de una misión y viceversa.— comentó en un tono lascivo y profundo, elevando una ceja.

—La vi hace unos minutos en la cafetería.— Claire informó con calma. —Creo que estaba llenando su estómago.— agregó cuando Rex se levantó apresuradamente de su asiento. —¿Por qué tanta prisa?— interrogó con una sonrisa curiosa.

—Es de mala educación que un novio deje comiendo sola a su chica.— Rex comunicó tranquilo observado por sus jóvenes amigos. —Así que si tienen tele ahí se ven.— salió corriendo subiendo las escaleras de suelo operativo.

—Rex...— César lo llamó con solemnidad, al momento que el menor se daba vuelta. —Cuidadito.— dijo significativamente.

—César, ya sé que la quieres como una hermana.— Rex mencionó relajado. —Pero... Barbie estará a salvo con su Ken.— objetó guiñando su ojo derecho. —No te enceles.— dijo cuándo volteo.

—Más te vale.— el mayor de los Salazar mencionó en un fingido tono amenazador.

—Ay, eres peor que Seis.— Rex masculló cuando salió corriendo por el pasillo.

—Wow... Si que la quiere.— Claire confirmó asombrada.

—Querer es poco, esa chica lo tiene a mil por hora.— Noah comentó en un tono obvio. —Pueden creer que un día los encontré en un micro rincón casi llegando a...— comentó interrumpido rápidamente por su novia.

—Ya Noah.— objetó la joven un poco roja.

—No quería saber tanto.— César pronunció un poco incómodo. —Iré a mi nave.— informó en un carraspeo para aclarar su garganta. —Necesito ayuda con algunas cosas. Noah, ¿me acompañas?— pidió con la solemnidad que lo caracteriza.

—Claro.— aceptó con una sonrisa, levantándose de su asiento. —Te veo luego Claire.— dijo cuándo besó la mejilla de su chica.

—Sí, de acuerdo.— musitó tranquila con una sonrisa.

Noah se retiró con César. Claire quedó sola con su mejor amiga, la cual estaba un poco pensativa y un tanto triste. Quizás lo que le dijo Rex le habría caído mal y no supo decírselo o…tal vez tenía razón en que solo estropeaba las cosas.

—Annie, ¿qué sucede?— Claire preguntó un poquito angustiada. —Desde que Rex se fue estas muy callada.— concluyó sin más.

—No, nada. Estoy bien.— dijo no muy segura y un tanto distante aun cruzada de brazos.

—No me engañas.— Claire mencionó conociéndola como la palma de su mano; como nadie.

Annie no sabía realmente como decirlo. La mirada insistente de Claire la ponía nerviosa. Suspiro resignada.

—Soy un estorbo, ¿verdad?— Annie preguntó decaída y sin mirarla al limpiar una lagrima de coraje.

—Annie no... no digas eso.— Claire la animó mirándola con ojos de amiga.

—Si lo soy.— Annie musitó dándose por aludida.

—¿Te dejaste guiar por lo que dijo Rex?— Claire preguntó cautelosa recibiendo una mirada triste de parte de Annie. —No le hagas caso.— pronunció pasándolo por alto. —A veces Rex es muy directo…— hizo una pausa. –Y no sabe manejar sus palabras.- agregó concretamente.

—Las palabras pueden doler más que los golpes.— Annie musitó caída, cada vez preocupando más a Claire. —Tal vez deba renunciar, sería lo mejor. Para Providencia.— comentó sincerándose.

—Te dolió lo que él te dijo.— Claire afirmó.

—Un poco…bastante.— Annie pronunció dolida. Suspiró fuertemente. —Pero tiene razón. Soy la torpeza andante.— comentó tristemente.

—Eso habla muy bien de ti, Annie.— dijo la muchacha pelirroja al instante observada con interrogación por Annie. —Te hace una persona especial, es un defecto que te identifica como eres.— mencionó espontanea.

—¿Que puede tener de especial ser tosca?— Annie preguntó con sensatez.

—Todo el mundo tiene una virtud. Por ejemplo... Noah y César tienen la virtud de ser inteligentes. Bueno, todos nosotros tenemos la virtud de la inteligencia, solo que en algunos se nota más y en otros no. Laumy tiene la virtud de ser dulce, Rex tiene la virtud de ser impulsivo, yo la de ser un poco mandona y tú tienes la virtud de poseer una torpeza extraña.— explicó para hacerla sentir mejor pero Annie no mencionaba palabra. Aunque no demostraba enojo en su rostro más bien un semblante reflexivo. —¿Por qué no hablas con él? Podrían arreglar las cosas y así te sentirías mejor.— opinó.

—No.— musitó decidida. —No quiero rendirle cuentas y perder a un amigo por algo que es verdad.— admitió la joven de vivaces ojos celestes. —Además de que no soy así.— dijo con simpleza dejando a entrever algo más que perdón.

—¿Lo perdonas porque él ha sido tu cita y también porque te ha gustado?— Claire preguntó con cautela y con un dejo de picardía cuando un fuerte rubor se dibujó en Annie.

—Admito que en un principio... Rex me atrajo un poco.— se sinceró apenada. —Pero eso no es una excusa para tapar una cobardía de no poder enfrentarlo. Lo que digo es porque realmente lo siento y no quiero pelear. No hay necesidad.— aclaró con espontaneidad.

—¿Todavía te quieres ir?— cuestionó Claire con cautela.

—No sé...— musitó indecisa. —A veces... me siento fuera de este sitio. Tanta tecnología, armas, ciencia... es muy superior para mí.— dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello.

—No eres la única.— confesó Claire sorprendiendo a Annie. —Yo también me siento inferior en un mundo tan profesional. Pero le prometimos a los muchachos que nos mantendríamos unidos y lo tomaríamos en serio. Si nos vamos tan de repente los decepcionaríamos.— le recordó colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica rubia.

—Algún día nos vamos a hartar de estar aquí, no podemos vivir en Providencia para siempre. Tenemos familia y padres que nos extrañan.— dijo Annie preocupada.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero hicimos un pacto, Annie. Hagámoslo por ellos. Un esfuerzo más vale la pena.— pronunció perseverante brindándole una sonrisa animadora.

—...Quizás pueda aguantar un poco más.— Annie opinó resignada mostrándole una fina y agradable sonrisa cuando se abrazó con Claire.


	4. Al Mal TiempoBuena Cara

**Capítulo 4: Al Mal Tiempo… Buena Cara**

La mañana se despertó llorosa. Demasiado gris, con truenos que retumbaban dentro de la base y rayos que iluminaban el cielo. Se podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia afuera, se había intensificado más con el transcurso de las horas. Y parecía que no iba a dar tregua.

En la sala de controles, los soldados monitoreaban cada perímetro de Providencia buscando alguna señal de Gatlocke y de sus aliados, pero todo estaba en calma.

Una Laumy despertaba entre sabanas, sorprendida por Rex. Sentado en el borde de la cama.

—Buenos días, hermosa.— saludó el joven moreno con una divina sonrisa.

—Rex...— la joven pronunció un poco adormilada mientras se sentaba lentamente en la cama, estirando los músculos de los brazos y brindándole una cálida sonrisa. —¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó curiosa.

—¿Así es como saludas a tu novio?— el latino reclamó fingiendo enojo.

—No...— Laumy dijo dulcemente acercándose para darle un tierno beso corto.

—Ahora si me gustó.— Rex mencionó coqueto observado por ella con sutil cariño y sonrisa agradable. —¡Mira!— exclamó muy feliz. —Te traje el desayuno.— dijo colocando en las piernas de la chica una bandeja un poco manchada de jugo y leche. El mismo consistía en una taza de cereal, jugo de naranja y un plato de tres tostadas con dulce de leche (las cuales tenían dibujadas caritas felices)

—Rex, que detalle tan lindo... traerme el desayuno a la cama.— la agente comentó anonadada.

—Me esforcé mucho en hacerlo.— comentó un poco creído. —Así que disfrútalo.— agregó con obsecuencia.

—Gracias.— la chica agradeció tomando un poco de jugo mientras era vista por él con cierta devoción.

—Quería mimarte un poco y también vine porque quiero que hagamos algo.— propuso el joven pelinegro al instante en que ella sonrió.

—¿De qué trata?— Laumy preguntó con interés dejando el vaso sobre la bandeja.

—¿Qué tal si vemos una película?— el muchacho propuso siendo lo más cortes que su ser podía transmitir.

—Está lloviendo, Rex. ¿Dónde vamos a ir con este día?— la joven segunda arma dijo con franqueza.

—Yo no dije que vayamos al cine.— el muchacho objetó con sensatez.

—¿Entonces?— preguntó la castaña, ingenua y desorientada.

—Veámosla aquí.— Rex propuso dejando dubitativa a la joven.

—¿No sabía que Providencia tenía una sala de cine?— comentó haciendo que Rex riera por la inocente ingenuidad de la joven.

—No tontita.— dijo cariñosamente negando dos veces con la cabeza. —No me entendiste.— dijo sonriendo. —Lo que quise decir es que veamos una película pero en mi cuarto.— continuó soltando una risa corta. —Aquí no hay salas de cinema.— explicó con naturalidad.

—¡Ah! Ahora sí.— Laumy mencionó riendo avergonzada. —Que boba.— se reprendió con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Que dices, aceptas?— el arma de Providencia insistió tranquilo.

—Acepto.— la joven caucásica accedió con una arcaica y tierna sonrisa.

—Te veo a la noche.— el latino afirmó cariñosamente acariciándole una mejilla.

—De acuerdo.— dijo ella sonriéndole cuando Rex le robó un casto beso.

—No me falles.— Rex mencionó en tono bajo y lleno de amor besando la mejilla izquierda de la joven.

—Nunca. Eso tenlo por seguro.— la castaña pronunció sincera a la vez que la voz de Seis se hizo oír en la pequeña habitación.

—¡Rex!— gritó el gélido agente desde el pasillo.

—¡Ya voy!— Rex alardeó graciosamente causando que ella aguante la risa. Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. —Termina el desayuno.— el joven demandó poniendo un pie fuera del cuarto.

—Rex...— Laumy pronunció significativamente cuando Seis volvió a gritar el nombre del moreno.

—Y luego me cuentas que tal cocino.— comentó espontaneo.

—Rex...— la muchacha reiteró con ternura.

—¿Qué?— el muchacho preguntó inocente.

—Ya vete.— la bella muchacha objetó entre risas. —O te meterás en problemas.— advirtió sonriendo.

—¡Rex!— el agente Seis levantó nuevamente la voz.

—¡Uy, que ya voy!— Rex gritó fingiendo cansancio. —Adiós nena.— dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de salir corriendo.

—Es un payaso.— Laumy susurró para ella negando con la cabeza dando paso a proseguir con el rico desayuno que Rex le preparó.

Y es que el desayuno era bastante raro, las mitades de las tostadas estaban quemadas, había más cereal que leche, el vaso de jugo estaba por la mitad y las caritas en las rebanadas de pan estaban casi derretidas por el calor que emanaban las mismas. Pero la intención era lo que cuenta.

La noche se hizo dueña del cielo aunque las nubes la obstruyeran. La lluvia aun no cesaba y el frío se hizo sentir dentro de la base. Se escuchaba como el viento soplaba con fuerza. Eso daba el clima perfecto para la feliz pareja y la idea de Rex en ver una película.

No era ni muy tarde ni muy temprano, Providencia no tenía mucho que hacer. La mitad de los soldados en servicio disfrutaban de una rápida pero confortable comida y otros simplemente se acostaron a dormir.

Rex por su parte, en su habitación, preparaba su cama y unas cuantas cosas hasta que su linda novia llegue a la hora prevista. Y Seis y la desconfianza que lo integra…lo hizo pisar el cuarto del muchacho comprobando si esa junta inocente era verdad.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó el agente recargado en el marco de la puerta arreglando sus gafas.

—Invité a Laumy a que veamos una película juntos.— el muchacho comunicó con amabilidad vistiendo su pijama improvisado. —La noche se siente especial.— comentó sumiso cuando la chica se hizo presente. —Laumy.— pronunció en un susurro feliz, su rostro se iluminó.

—Hola Rex.— la joven saludó con un tierno y espontaneo tono de voz luciendo un hermoso pijama improvisado cargando unas sábanas, una frazada, bolsas de comidas, dulces y latas de gaseosas. Percatándose de la presencia de su estoico tío, se intimidó un poquito a penas. —Hola.— pronunció con tímida amabilidad.

—Veo que sólo es una simple cita improvisada.— Seis comprobó tranquilo cuando la joven ingresó al cuarto de su novio.

—Pues sí ¿Que creías que iban a hacer dos chicos solos y a oscuras?— Rex cuestionó con usual voz cómica.

—Por eso vine, todavía no confió mucho en ti, Rex.— el agente de mayor rango confesó desconfiado y elevando una ceja, dejando su serio semblante intacto.

—Mira, mira, mira Señor Desconfianza.— el joven latino pronunció agitando graciosamente el control remoto haciendo reír a la joven. —Ahora puedes irte tranquilo y sin sospechas.— agregó un poco engreído. —No le hare nada a tu adorada sobrina.— comunicó deteniendo su hablar repentinamente. —A menos que me dé motivos.— pronunció por lo bajo incomodando a la joven.

—Rex...— dijo la joven roja como un tomate dándole un pequeño empujón mientras sonreía apenada.

—Bien ya puedes irte, jefe.— objetó el joven con tono arrogante.

—Que no me llegue a enterar de algo indebido.— el parco hombre amenazó gélido dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Sí... es muy interesante lo que dices, Seis pero…me quitas el tiempo de disfrutar con mi nena.— reprochó cuando se dispuso a seguir a Seis hasta la puerta. —Regresa cuando cambies algo del discurso y... ahí sí te escuchare.— acotó observando a su superior en el exterior del cuarto. —Adiós Súper Agente.— saludó como un soldado cerrando la puerta y apagando la luz, volteó y caminó hasta ella que había acomodado todo dejando un confortable sitio para los dos. —¡Chido! Tienes un buen sentido del orden...— reconoció el joven moreno observando la comida situada a los costados de la cama y a la joven abrazada a sus piernas cubriendo su cuerpo por la sabana iluminada por el resplandor del plasma empotrado a la pared. —Y de preparar nuestro nidito de amor.— dijo coqueto acercándose lentamente a Laumy depositándole un tierno beso sonoro en la boca.

—Hice un ambiente modesto. Lo suficiente para que estemos cómodos.— comentó modestamente mientras Rex la miraba fascinado. Cada día lo sorprendía más. —Eh... bueno... ¿Qué película veremos?— preguntó inhibida, esquivando un poco la mirada de su novio. Cambiando el tema.

—Ah pues... ¿No sé...?— preguntó dubitativo al dar paso a sentarse junto a ella. —¿Cual prefieres?— volvió preguntar con franqueza haciendo zapping.

—¿Una de amor? Es una buena opción para este clima.— la chica opinó encogiendo un hombro sin problemas brindándole una linda sonrisa.

—Okey...— Rex aceptó con conformidad cubriéndose con el excedente de sabana. —Si película romántica es lo que mi mamacita quiere ver...— mencionó el pícaro joven poniendo el canal de cine. —Es lo que mi mamacita verá.— continuó elevando una de sus tupidas cejas sonriendo de lado, haciendo gala de toda su sensualidad y logrando sacarle una expresión de felicidad a la joven muchacha.

Se acurrucaron y comenzaron a comer. Disfrutando de Titanic, el film que daban en ese momento.

Las escenas de la película pasaban y cuanto más tierna eran…más se abrazaban.

—¿Te gusta?— Laumy preguntó en un tono dulce inclinando un poco la cabeza para mirar a Rex.

—Sí.— contestó tranquilamente el joven. —¿Y a ti?— preguntó con interés.

—Sí, sobre todo los ojos del muchacho.— la joven mencionó provocándole celos a Rex apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del joven.

—¿Así?— Rex dijo divertido y vivaz. —Pero no sé comparan con las dos irresistibles tazas de café que tengo yo.— mencionó un poco creído.

—Rex, no seas tan fanfarrón.— la joven se quejó fingiendo enojo.

—Ah, pero es la verdad, ¿o no?— Rex cuestionó alojando su brazo izquierdo en los hombros de la joven para pegarla más él.

—No voy a negar que lo primero que me enamoró de ti fueron tus ojos. Son muy lindos.— admitió sacándole una sonrisa creída al joven. —Pero es tu forma de ser lo que gusta más. Sólo no seas tan engreído, Rex.— advirtió claramente.

—Okey, seré todo un terrón de azúcar.— dijo el joven moreno.

—Tampoco tan meloso.— la joven opinó acomodándose en el pecho del moreno.

—Oh ¿Entonces?— el arma de Providencia indagó incrédulo.

—Sé autentico, sé tú mismo, eso es lo que encanta.— Laumy comunicó acurrucándose más a su amado y sintiendo como respiraba profundo cada vez que él tomaba aire para hablarle.

—A ver si entendí... ¿Quieres decir que sea un estándar de hombre?— el latino preguntó un poco desorientado.

—Exacto.— la chica dijo inclinando a penas la cabeza para mirarlo con amor.

—Está bien, todo para que mi nena se sienta orgullosa de su tecno papacito.— Rex pronunció acercando su rostro al de ella. Concluyó depositando un beso tierno que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad que él le brindaba a ella.

Entre tanto cariño... El triste final llegó y Rex empezó a lagrimear como la típica chica de las telenovelas.

—Rex no llores.— articuló Laumy viendo como su novio moqueaba como quinceañera.

—Es que los finales tristes...— el moreno pronunció sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo. —Siempre me hacen llorar.— reveló secando los rastros de agua salada en sus mejillas con una servilleta, apagó la tele.

—Ay Rex eres peor que una mujer.— Laumy bromeó entre risas observando como Rex la miraba con ojitos de nene chiquito, algo que hizo reír inevitablemente a la joven.

—¿En serio?— Rex preguntó incrédulo mirándola asustado.

—En serio.— Laumy reiteró sosteniendo la ingenua broma mientras sonreía.

—¿Eso crees?— el joven moreno pronunció nervioso no captando su juego.

—Tonto.— Laumy acotó en un dulce susurro y empujándolo levemente como un juego instantáneo; observada por el muchacho con brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa arcaica, a veces él podría resultar peor que un nene pero no dejaba de ser tierno. —Bueno Rex... ya es tarde...— mencionó la chica lenta y amablemente. —Será mejor que me vaya a dormir.— concluyó con timidez mientras se levantaba detenida repentinamente por Rex. —¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó desorientada frunciendo su ceño a medias.

—Quédate.— pidió con cariño aun sentado en su cama y sosteniendo su mano.

—¿Qué?— la chica preguntó en un susurro un poco aturdida.

—Por fa.— el joven insistió con ojitos tiernos haciendo pucherito.

—No Rex, no puedo.— la joven articuló acercándose a él.

—Por fa.— pidió nuevamente acorralado la fina cadera de la muchacha con sus brazos aun sentado en la cama.

—No insistas, Rex.— pronunció suavemente inclinando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. —No puedo quedarme y lo sabes.— le recordó significativamente cuando el joven besó ligeramente su vientre sobre la remera blanca. —No me convencerás con dulzura.— objetó con racionalismo.

—Okey tú ganas.— Rex articuló rendido y levantándose sin soltarla, atrayéndola a él. —Pero te iras…¿sin darme mi besito de las buenas noches?— indagó coquetamente entornando sus ojos.

—Bueno, pero uno cortito.— Laumy pronunció sin rodeos.

—Nooo.— Rex refutó arrastrando con gracia la palabra haciendo sonreír a la joven. —Quiero uno muy largo.— continuó sutil encanto. —Así de grande.— mencionó extendiendo sus brazos los más que pudo. —Para soñar contigo y dormirme con una sonrisa.— pronunció conmoviendo poco a poco a la chica. La cual le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Qué tienes que siempre me puedes?— la bella muchacha preguntó curiosamente con ternura.

—Sólo me pavoneo porque soy muy bello.— Rex comentó graciosamente y entornando sus ojos, volviendo a hacer reír sumisamente a la joven.

Admiró a su novio y como sonreía. Esa sonrisa angelical y malévola tan adictiva en él…ese dos por uno que la enternecía, acercó su rostro depositando un tierno y largo beso en los morenos labios de Rex por segundos. Segundos que para ellos les fueron eternos.

Él no quería soltarla, deseaba tanto que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante. Aprovechó los restantes tic tac en su mente manteniendo sus ojos cerrados para mayor degustación y luego divorciar pausadamente su boca de esos tersos labios carmín que pedían ser liberados. Obedeció. Abandonándolos a regañadientes, alejándose a centímetros. Memorizándola... sin dilación.

—Con eso ya tienes para dormir de sobra.— la joven EVO mencionó con afabilidad y gracia. —Fue doble ración.— continuó dándole un tierno golpecito en la nariz mientras un Rex absorto la detallaba más de lo que lo hacía diariamente, con amor. —Me divertí mucho hoy Rex. Gracias.— sonrió con calidez aquella muchacha de infinita belleza y dulzura.

—Ah, no fue nada.— aquel muchacho de irresistibles ojos cafés contestó despreocupado.

—Bueno, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Rex.— la linda chica se despidió castamente ofreciéndole una noble sonrisa divisando como él la observaba con calidez.

—Buenas noches, nena.— contestó pegándola nuevamente a su pecho pasando sus manos por debajo de sus brazos, acoplando las manos en la espalda de la chica. Colocó un beso sonoro en su boca y otro en la mejilla derecha.

Se alejaron lentamente. Rex, estando distanciado a menos de un metro, sentía el frío de dejarla ir. Añoraba tanto poder compartir la misma habitación con Laumy, poder sentir su calor desde la noche hasta la mañana aun durmiendo pero las reglas eran para respetarlas, un No es un No. No podía obligarla. Por otro lado estaba feliz de tenerla siempre a su lado y aun no durmiendo a la par de ella igual, su calor, era brindado de manera perfecta. La chica salía por la puerta, aquel muchacho rebelde le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, llevándose un guiño y un beso seductor por parte del joven. Uno de esos gestos que derriten en el acto.

Laumy agitó su mano diciendo adiós cargando con su sabana y su suave frazada desapareciendo en la pared de ese pasillo para dirigirse a su habitación y acurrucar su cuerpo en la calidez de su cama.

Y en cuanto a él... bueno, sólo accionó a ocupar su aposento. Ya los residuos serían sacados a primera hora del día siguiente. Apoyó su cabeza en la mullida almohada y cerró sus ojos conteniendo una sonrisa dibujada. Dando paso a soñarla.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o .o.

**Nota de Autora: **Miren, yo sé que este fic no es la gran cosa pero les digo que si de verdad les gusta la historia sólo les pido que pasen y dejen algun review para saber si en serio vale la pena seguir subiendolo. Acepto criticas.

Denle una oportunidad de continuar...


	5. Lola Clifox

**Capítulo 5: Lola Clifox**

Una vez que llovió... Sí, el sol volvió a asomar luego de los refucilos. Bañando cada rincón con sus rayos. Anunciando un caluroso día en la ciudad y en la base.

Providencia retomó sus actividades vigilando cada perímetro manteniéndose en alerta ante la nueva amenaza, no debía dormirse y menos ahora que un extraño movimiento de Gatlocke salía a la luz.

Nacía un nuevo día y una sorpresa para el grupo. Justamente el equipo de jóvenes se encontraba en Operaciones para recibir dicha información.

—Agentes.— el jefe los llamó captando la atención del juvenil grupo. —Los he reunido con el fin de comunicarles una nueva incorporación en la base.— comunicó sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

—¿Otra incorporación?— Rex preguntó curiosamente mirando la pantalla donde Blanco se encontraba. —¿De qué trata? ¿Qué es? ¿Es un hombre o mujer? ¿Es otro EVO humano?— preguntó apresuradamente intrigado.

—¿No te parece que son demasiadas preguntas?— Noah cuestionó con cierta diplomacia.

—Ay como si fuera a atosigarlo.— Rex pronunció con actitud al cruzarse de brazos con una sonrisa superior.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en saber que género es o que es?— Laumy cuestionó cruzándose de brazos mirando al joven con dicha curiosidad manteniendo una sonrisa que incomodó a Rex.

—Bueno...— el mismo dijo inocentemente cerrando los ojos con meditación. —Pregunto porque si es un hombre... un EVO humano, puede que hasta sea más guapo que yo y corra peligro mi hermosa integridad.— agregó un poco creído.

—¿Y si es una mujer normal?¿O una EVO?— la chica cuestionó a propósito. Amable y juguetona. Conociendo al muchacho y sus ocurrencias.

—No creo que sea más hermosa que tú.— Rex contestó para quedar bien con ella y no enojarla cuando Noah soltó una risa silenciosa que contagió a los demás integrantes que cubrían sus mudas carcajadas como podían. Al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una fingida sonrisa sencilla por parte de la joven. —¿Qué?¿De qué se ríen? Es verdad.— se defendió un poco enojado.

—¿Puedo continuar?— el níveo hombre preguntó interrumpiendo el típico comportamiento infantil que a veces se daba en la base.

—Claro, viejo— Rex dejó que su superior continué con su dialogo, sonando sugerentemente gracioso.

—A partir de ahora la agente Clifox formara parte del equipo de Providencia.— Blanco comunicó cuando el grupo de jóvenes volteó al escuchar las compuertas abrirse y para ver llegar a una chica de ojos negros, rubia de cabello largo con chaqueta en distintos tonos de naranja a rayas, falda blanca, remera y de zapatillas negras se acercaba a ellos caminando con sencillos pasos seguros de una agente altamente entrenada. La nueva agente lucía una buena apariencia y categoría de pies a cabeza. —Egresada de la academia con los mejores honores.— continuó cuando los agentes analizaban con relajación a la muchacha. —Agente Clifox bienvenida a la base.— Blanco saludó con cordialidad recibiendo a la joven.

—Gracias por confiar en mí, Señor. Prometo trabajar para ser precisa, eficaz y metódica en lo posible.— pronunció la joven de caucásica tez en tono formal dando paso a presentarse con los chicos. —Me emociona trabajar con ustedes chicos, es un placer conocerlos.— con gentil neutralidad se mostró feliz con una sonrisa fina.

—Igual.— pronunciaron al unísono sin demostrar molestias.

—Lola los acompañara a la misión que se les demanda hoy y a las futuras ordenes que surjan en el futuro.— Blanco mencionó con seriedad.

—Aja.— pronunció el joven con sutil altanería. —¿Y la misión es...?— agregó Rex elevando una ceja.

—Consiste en que viajen a un cañón desértico e investiguen supuestas pruebas de que Gatlocke se encuentre en ese sitio.— Blanco explicó con la frialdad de siempre. —Cualquier pista es considerable, espero sin sorpresas.— pronunció significativamente.

—¿El cañón? ¡Que chido!— dijo Rex jocoso.

Salieron por la puerta principal de la base abordando en la nave del mayor de los Salazar. Durante el viaje sólo hablaban como única distracción hasta llegar al lugar indicado. Cada uno por su lado. Laumy y Lola fueron las primeras en interactuar. Y al parecer…se cayeron muy bien.

—¿Brigada Juvenil?— Lola preguntó extrañada. —¿Hablas en serio?— volvió a indagar la chica de 21 años impresionada mostrando una sonrisa.

—Fue idea de Rex.— Laumy reveló con simplicidad entre risas mirando desde lejos al joven que conversaba en la cabina de control con César. —Por un momento pensé que estaba bromeando, que era otra de sus divagaciones y aquí nos ves.— concluyó sonriendo al bordear su vaso de agua.

—¿Y tienen algún respaldo? Digo…algún consentimiento…— mencionó la joven de caucásica piel y brilloso cabello.

—No.— Laumy contestó segura. —Esto es solo para ayudar un poco más a Providencia para facilitar los enredos que suelen presentarse con frecuencia. También para no hacer trabajar tanto a los miembros que se establecen desde el principio.— explicó sin demostrar obligación en comentarle, al contrario le encantaba hablar e interactuar con las personas que la rodean. —Es serio para nosotros porque nos mantiene unidos. Nos permite influenciarnos mutuamente. A Providencia…bueno, a Blanco no le importa mucho lo que seis jóvenes hagan en una agrupación aparte dentro de la base. Mientras combatamos y evolucionemos como agentes…no hay problema.— aclaró con solemnidad.

—Y... ¿Eso quiere decir que tienen permiso de hacer lo que quieran?— Lola preguntó curiosa.

—Depende.— admitió la joven castaña vacilando en un principio. —No hay mucho respiro en Providencia.— contestó tranquila y un poco agobiada. —Aunque...— musitó pensativa rascándose un poquito la nuca. —En un principio…cuando nos enfrentamos a Van Kleiss…estábamos a mil por hora. Pero en este caso…es bastante liviano a lo que nos tocó combatir la vez pasada.— confesó espontanea.

—Ya entiendo. Es… la cantidad de trabajo y dedicación en los temas que se presentan.— procesó cuando Laumy asentaba dándole la razón. —Ahora…estoy dudosa sobre su agrupación…Aunque sean un equipo aparte…¿Deben obedecer a Blanco, no?— indagó la rubia muchacha.

—Por supuesto. Es nuestro superior.— contestó serena la joven de ojos chocolates. —Igual eso no quiere decir que debamos abandonar los entrenamientos. Son pesados pero sirven de mucho.— dejó en claro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Dímelo a mí. DI Hutton sí que me enseñó lo que es dolor.— mencionó descontracturando un brazo. —Pero valió la pena.— concluyó con una carcajada que contagió a Laumy por unos instantes. —Ah sí...— dijo quitando una pequeña lagrima a causa de la risa.

—Es bueno tener a otro miembro en la base.— Laumy comentó con suavidad. Tal comentario hizo sonreír a la joven de ojos negros. —¿Que te parece si formas parte de la Brigada?— ofreció amablemente la joven muchacha. —Entre más, mejor.— confesó con pureza.

—¿No lo tomarán a mal?— Lola preguntó insegura. —Digo… Ya son suficientes.— opinó un poco inquieta.

—Lola... siempre es mejor más que menos.— la segunda arma de Providencia comentó amigable cuando Lola formó una sonrisa de buena gana.

Y llegaron. Bajaron de la nave grupalmente y los muchachos comenzaron el trabajo aprovechando el "_agradable_" día que los acompañaba, hacía mucho calor. Buscaban nuevos rastros de los antagonistas por varias horas.

—Ya estoy cansado de dar vueltas en círculos.— se quejó por décima vez el menor de los Salazar quien caminaba al lado de su hermano. —Siempre estamos en lo mismo.— recalcó colocando sus brazos en su nuca.

—¿Quieres que Gatlocke tome el control, hermanito?— mencionó juguetonamente el muchacho de cabellos picudos.

—No.— reiteró el menor. —Lo que quiero es encontrarlo, cortarlo a la mitad, recuperar los nanites y volver a casa.— pronunció mirando de costado a César. —Y no me digas hermanito, me haces sentir como un idiota.— comentó un poco fastidiado viendo como César se inmutaba por su irreverente actitud continuando el rastrillaje.

—Ya Rex.— dijo con rapidez su chica tomándole la mano complaciéndolo con una mirada para tranquilizarlo. Una mirada que solo él puede descifrar cuando están en público. Un lenguaje silencioso de pareja. Funcionó, lo demostraba con una boba sonrisa. —No te enojes.— pronunció relajada siguiendo al grupo. Dejándolo en las nubes.

—No... ¿Quién se podría enojar contigo?— Rex capciosamente cuestionó embobado.

—Todo parece indicar que aquí no hay actividad nanite, androide o similitudes por el estilo.— comunicó solemnemente el joven científico mirando al su grupo.

—¿O sea que vinimos hasta acá para nada?— Rex cuestionó elevando una ceja desorientado cuando un terremoto se hizo presente. —No, creo que me equivoque.— mencionó retractando su inquietud.

—Y creo que yo también hice una errónea investigación.— admitió César observando a un ejército de anarquistas rodear al joven escuadrón.

—¿Que se supone que son?— Lola preguntó mirando a cada rincón del desértico lugar. Estaban rodeados.

—Son los pelmazos que siguen a Gatlocke.— Rex comunicó empuñando su espada. —Gatlocke se esconde detrás de un montón de feos. Es tan cobarde que manda a sus "_soldaditos_" para no mostrar la cara.— comentó con una sonrisa de suficiencia a la vez que los hombres se aproximaban gruñendo por el comentario del moreno muchacho. —Oh ¿Ya los hice enojar?— cuestionó fingiendo estar compungido esperando que alguno tome valor para enfrentarse a los jóvenes. —A ver feos, feos... ¿Quién se va a animar? ¿Quién dijo "_Yo_"?— preguntó con humor agudo viendo como de a poco Mook se acercaba y el cual salió asustado con el resto de los hombres cuando Rex hizo un amague de ataque con su tecno-sierra. —Ay que patéticos son.— comentó con su típico humor despectivo acoplando su espalda en su hombro y sonriendo al ocupar su típica postura de autosuficiencia. —Le tienen terror a un pequeño cuchillito.— bromeó usando de chiste a su espada.

—Mejor dicho cobardes.— Lola objetó asombrada acercándose a sus amigos.

—Ooooh, y yo que quería pelear...— el joven arma pronunció fingiendo tristeza guardando su súper espada.

—¿Oigan que eso?— Annie preguntó repentinamente observando un resplandor clavado en una montaña de tierra. —Es un meta-nanite…— pronunció con inseguridad la joven rubia teniendo en sus manos un sospechoso envase investigando el mismo que empezó a titilar una luz roja.

—No es un meta-nanite, boba.— confirmó Rex descubriendo un disfrazado complemento explosivo. —Es...— detuvo su hablar.

—¡Una bomba!— gritaron todos desesperados.

—¡Suéltalo Annie!— Rex gritó cuando la joven soltó la misma arrojándola lejos; explotó al tocar tierra ocasionando un hongo de humo, polvo y tierra acompañado de una onda expansiva de viento. —Qué bueno es saber... que esta vez no lo arruinaste.— el moreno mencionó con subordinación mostrando una sonrisa que molestó a Annie.

—¿Cómo puedes estar de novia con él?— cuestionó la chica mirando a su castaña amiga sin creer en como una chica como ella podía estar con un chico tan altanero e histérico.

—Ya me acostumbre.— Laumy mencionó con resignación y serenidad.

Era una trampa, una trampa para despistar. Gatlocke no era tonto sabía cuándo sería el momento de atacar y aun no era esa hora. La fase del señuelo bomba camuflado de meta-nanite había funcionado para atraer a Providencia pero sin éxito en hacer volar en el intento a los agentes que se tomaron la molestia de ir allí y descubrir que solo fue un patético intento de su parte. Volvieron a casa reportando detalles de la falsa alarma a su superior.

—Falsa alarma, Señor.— César informó con educación dirigiéndose a Blanco. —Gatlocke no se localizó en el lugar.— reportó el presidente del grupo rodeado de los chicos.

—¿Qué hay de los anarquistas?— preguntó el hombre níveo calculadoramente.

—Subordinados.— comunicó Rex cruzado de brazos con una leve inclinación en su pecho. —Previene su identidad con esos perdedores, los movimientos extraños en el cañón eran ellos preparando una trampa.— explicó el joven con un poco de seriedad. —Y la bomba disfrazada de meta-nanite era solo un señuelo. Ojala pudiera decir que era un buen despiste pero he visto mejores en César cuando me enseñaba uno de los locos prototipos que él fabrica.— comentó el moreno con autosuficiencia.

—Gracias Rex, ahora que me hiciste sentir como un villano…me siento mucho mejor.— refunfuñió irónicamente el joven científico cruzado de brazos.

—No fue nada.— dijo Rex cerrando los ojos y sonriendo como un niño malcriado.

—A veces yo también me pregunto si seremos parientes.— César retrucó la misma pregunta de hace algunas semanas atrás que su hermano le invocó, provocando fastidió a Rex a propósito.

—No te robes mis frases.— Rex refunfuñio enfrentándose cara a cara con César. El cual mostraba una sonrisa inmutable y mirada amable.

—Ay parecen chicos chiquitos.— Claire mencionó con una mueca de risa cuando las demás chicas compartieron su estado de ánimo.

**En el hangar abandonado...**

—Misión fallida, Gatlocke.— pronunció uno de sus seguidores oculto detrás de una máscara de calavera y vestuario en negro.

—¿Ahora qué plan tiene en mente?— Mook preguntó cuándo Gatlocke sólo sonrío tiranía.

—Uno en el cual ustedes no puedan presenciar.— Gatlocke dijo dirigiéndose a sus viejos socios concluyendo con otra peculiar y mordaz sonrisa.

**En Providencia...**

—¿Entonces fue tu idea en que formara parte del grupo?— Rex preguntó reunido con su grupo de amigos en la cafetería mirando a Laumy, la cual asintió de buena gana.

—Claro, además Lola es muy inteligente.— comentó la joven muchacha castaña.

—Pero... en la misión no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer.— Lola recordó un poco introvertida.

—No, aunque ayudaste a César en reparar su dispositivo de ondas sónicas de mano.— informó la bella chica haciéndola sentir bien. —Lola tendrás miles de oportunidades en colaborar, no te preocupes.— pronunció con amabilidad cuando la chica de ojos negros sonrío.

—Bienvenida a la Brigada Juvenil, Lola.— el muchacho de bronceada piel pronunció con cierta gracia. —Abrazo de grupo.— propuso cuando los jóvenes se formaron en lo que parecía un ritual.


	6. La Renuncia

**Capítulo 6: La Renuncia**

La llegada de Lola a la base tuvo repercusiones. Tanto buenas como malas. La parte buena era que se había adaptado bastante a la Brigada. Haciéndose amiga tanto de Laumy como del resto de los muchachos. Compartiendo cada ocurrencia de Rex hasta intercambiar cosas de chicas. Secretos femeninos.

Ahora la parte mala era que por momentos Claire y Annie comenzaron a ser un poco desplazadas a la hora de querer ayudar cuando lo decidían. Las dilaciones de tiempo que tenían que participar les negaban la posibilidad, llamando a Lola en su lugar.

Parecía que la presencia de Clifox las obligaba a experimentar la inferioridad en su desempeño como principiantes agentes en lo que llevaban dentro de la base. Ya que muchas de las veces Lola hacia todo el labor que les correspondía a las dos jóvenes demostrando más experiencia y recibiendo elogios por parte de toda Providencia. Otorgando la preocupación en ellas. Empezando a sentirse... solas, a medida que pasaban los meses. Algo latente y común estaba en surgimiento.

Y justamente esa inquietud se resolvería este día.

Era de noche en la ciudad. Iluminada solamente por los baches de fuego en las calles y los pocos faroles que permanecían de pie a causa de la batalla que se formó en el lugar. Tanques, jets, atacaban al EVO de color rojo con forma de araña que se manifestó y daba pelea contra los hombres de Providencia y la joven brigada que devolvían los ataques a diestra y siniestra con todo el arsenal que poseía.

—¡Rex no juegues con él! ¡Concéntrate!— demandó el agente Seis desde un jet que sobrevolaba la ciudad viendo al joven suspendido en el aire con sus tecno-turbinas.

—Esto no es estar jugando.— dijo Rex colocando sus gafas aviadoras manteniendo una sonrisa arrogante. —Esto... es estar jugando.— mencionó con sugerencia cayendo en picada activando su tecno-espada para aproximarse a atacar al EVO cuando el mismo tiro al muchacho de un solo golpe con una de sus 10 patas, actuó casi como un látigo. Provocando un cráter en el acto al momento que el chico cayó.

El EVO no dejaba de moverse. Hasta el punto de provocar que los soldados se echaran al suelo a causa de un ademan de ataque del mismo con su gigantesca garra que chocó contra un edificio en su intento fallido de derribarlos.

—No podemos dejarlos combatir solos, Laumy.— objetó Claire un tanto preocupada ocupando un arma en sus manos.

—Claire... por favor entiéndelo.— dijo Laumy suspirando cansada de convencerla en que se quede en un lugar seguro hasta que termine la pelea. —No podemos ponerlas en riesgo.— replicó demandante por décimo quinta vez.

—Somos un equipo, nos cuidamos mutuamente.— le recordó la joven de ojos verdes y de 20 años.

—Es peligroso, hasta yo lo sé.— objetó la segunda arma de Providencia preocupada por la integridad de su amiga.

—¿Por qué siento que desde que Lola llegó a Providencia nos tienen abandonadas?— cuestionó un poco apagada bajando su arma.

—¿Que dices?— Laumy preguntó en un susurro perturbador mirándola estática.

—Es como si ya no les importáramos.— mencionó más apagada que antes a la vez que una explosión mínima se produjo cuando Rex estrelló al EVO contra un edificio iluminando escasamente el rostro de la pelirroja.

—Claire, no digas incoherencias, eso no es verdad.— la joven agente castaña pronunció un poco alebrestada. —Ustedes están mucho antes que Lola y eso no significa que ella se lleve toda la gloria y dejemos de quererlas para poner nuestra atención en ella.— le recordó la muchacha de caucásica piel.

—Lo hizo en todos estos meses.— Claire mencionó un poco celosa e incomoda ocultando esa sensación con indiferencia pero Laumy es muy receptiva, lo notó.

—¿Estas celosa?— Laumy preguntó cautelosamente analizando cada palabra llegando a la conclusión de que Claire si estaba celosa de la nueva chica. Esperó a que Claire hablara, o dijera algo al respecto. Pero Claire ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Esperar a que le diga "_Si estoy celosa_" y pasar como una nena caprichosa? No, Claire no podía hacer eso y caer tan bajo. Solo se mantuvo en silencio mirándola como si quisiera decirle algo. Y no sabía si ese vacío que se formó en su interior la pondría en contra o a favor de su ideología. Prefirió llamarse a silencio y decidir un momento adecuado para desahogar su pensamiento. Preocupó a la chica por su inmutable estado. —¿Claire que te pasa?— preguntó angustiada.

—Hasta acá llegue, Laumy.— Claire pronunció con cierta pena. —Lo siento.— se disculpó abandonando su puesto caminando hasta el Guardián cuando Annie apareció decidida a seguirla, aunque fue detenida por Laumy mirándola frente a frente.

—Annie detenla.— pidió preocupada la joven castaña mirando a la chica. La cual traía un semblante triste de esos imposibles de ocultar.

—Ojala pudiera.— pronunció decaída. —Pero…comparto su pensamiento.— dijo apagada siguiendo la ruta de su amiga dejando a una Laumy confundida y estática por varios segundos, sacada de su trance en cuanto Noah se posó a su lado.

—¿Qué les pasa?— preguntó el joven rubio mirando a su amiga con incertidumbre y un cierto tono angustioso.

—Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto.— Laumy pronunció un poco perturbada mirando a un punto ciego.

Resultó ser incomodidad y un poco de celos. Una decisión de ambas muchachas que tomaron y pensaron durante mucho tiempo…hoy tendría efecto.

No odiaban a Lola, al contrario, se llevarían el mejor recuerdo de haber vivido una gran experiencia junto con los momentos que compartieron con el resto de los muchachos y los pocos meses que estuvieron conviviendo con ella. Se llevarían…amigos, compañeros y aliados pero lamentablemente sentían que su presencia sobraba en Providencia y decidieron que hasta acá termino su ciclo.

Darían el comunicado en cuanto llegarán de la misión. No abordaron el laboratorio móvil de César, viajaron a parte en el Guardián que conducía el Capitán Callan. No tenían ganas de sentir las miradas insistentes de sus amigos en todo el trayecto. Las explicaciones necesarias las darían en Operaciones, donde pidieron que se reuniera la Brigada. Y ahí mismo... comenzó el lastimoso inicio de una despedida.

—Pedimos reunirlos porque tenemos algo que comunicarles.— Claire pronunció lo más tranquila posible acompañada de su amiga. Incitada a seguir su hablar con la mirada expectante de los muchachos. —Primero que nada, queremos agradecerle a Providencia por habernos cuidado tanto en nuestra experiencia como cadetes, soldados y agentes como así preservando nuestra integridad de personas inexpertas. Agradecerle a la Doctora Holiday por habernos auxiliado cuando lo necesitábamos. Al agente Seis por enseñarnos que el trabajo duro da frutos. A Blanco por permitirnos establecernos aquí cuando la base estaba indefensa. A ustedes por brindarnos su amistad y su apoyo incondicional como compañeros de trabajo. A todos gracias de verdad y... hago una pausa para no extenderme tanto y perdón si me olvido de alguien pero...— hizo una pausa para bajar el volumen de su voz. Suspiro. —Annie y yo... hemos decidido irnos de Providencia.— concluyó segura tomando por sorpresa a sus amigos que se miraban entre sí.

—¿Qué?— Noah pronunció impactado y preocupado.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Rex aturdido.

—Claire y yo tomamos la postura de que hasta aquí llego nuestro camino.— Annie habló decidida e inexpresiva.

—¿Quieren decir que renuncian?— el rubio muchacho de 20 años cuestionó mirando a su chica y a su amiga esperando que sea una broma. Y aunque su silencio le daba ese pensar prefirió presionar a su novia a que confiese. —¿Es una broma, verdad?— preguntó con un poco de molestia.

—No es una broma, es muy en serio, Noah.— Claire espetó con seriedad.

—No pueden renunciar.— Noah se escuchó posesivo, observado con un cierto semblante de susto por parte de sus amigos al escuchar esa reacción.

—Lo estamos haciendo, míranos.— la pelirroja muchacha lo desafió fríamente.

—Ustedes han trabajado muy duro como para abandonarnos.— Noah recalcó disgustado caminando hasta ellas. —No voy a dejar que se vayan por un capricho.— pronunció empeñado optando su postura diplomática y un poco recta de su parte.

—No es un capricho.— aclaró la muchacha de cabellos rojizos. —Es una decisión que ambas tomamos.— aclaró nuevamente la joven. —Y que seas el vicepresidente del grupo no quiere decir que me gobiernes Noah.— mencionó bajándole los decibeles al muchacho.

—No renuncien, por favor, chicas las necesitamos.— rogó su novio preocupado.

—Esto no es para mí ni para Annie, Noah, entiéndenos.— Claire dijo transmitiéndole un cierto tono de resignación observada por Noah con tristeza.

—No se vayan.— Laumy pidió angustiada acercándose a ellos.

—Sepan que esto no es una despedida.— Claire mencionó dejando un cierto código entre amigos muy en claro mirando al resto de los chicos.

—El grupo no va a ser lo mismo sin su presencia.— Rex comentó un poco decaído acercándose a ellas para abrazarlas.

—Si pudieron luchar sin nuestra ayuda antes de nuestra llegada y pudieron derribar a los EVOs como hasta ahora podrán hacer un buen trabajo sin nosotras.— Claire informó abrazando a su amigo.

—Las vamos a extrañar mucho.— mencionó el alto y moreno muchacho mirando a las dos por igual.

—Lola hará un gran reemplazo.— Annie mencionó con neutralidad. —De eso estoy segura.— agregó con dulzura mirando a Lola con una sonrisa y mirada amable. Y tales gestos fueron devueltos de la misma manera.

—¿Estaría mal si hacemos un abrazo grupal…antes de que se marcharan?— Rex opinó con inocencia a la vez que las dos muchachas sonrieron al fundirse en un caluroso abrazo junto con César y los demás chicos.

Aun la noche era dueña del cielo. Claire habitaba en lo que se transformaría su ex cuarto de ahora en adelante. El cual estaba escasamente iluminado por las luces del pasillo. Era la última en el empacado de sus pertenencias. Suspiró con tristeza al recorrerlo dando su final mirada. Le había tomado cariño a esa gran base pero la hora de partir ya estaba marcada. No se iba a echar para atrás después de todo lo dicho. Claire Bowman era una muchacha de palabra y lo que decía lo cumplía.

Una lagrima salió sin permiso, fue quitada al instante. Terminó de guardar sus cosas y cuando se dispuso a salir una figura obstruyó su paso.

—¿Por qué las chicas siempre empacan como si se fueran de viaje?— Noah cuestionó con gracia recargado en el marco de la puerta llevándose una sumisa risa de la chica.

—Guardé lo mismo que traje cuando me incorporé.— mencionó sumisa mirando los hermosos ojos celestes que brillaban y la observaban entre las sombras, haciéndose más claros cuando el muchacho se aproximó. No dijo nada, solo abundaba el incómodo silencio. —Bueno…si vuelves a tu casa, búscame.— sugirió al continuar suavemente cortando el hielo, corriendo un mechón de su sedoso cabello detrás de oído.

—Claire estas cometiendo un error.— Noah pronunció consciente de que la chica estaba en lo incorrecto.

—Créeme es lo mejor estoy haciendo bien.— Claire aseguró antes de darle una sonrisa decidida.

—Claire eres una mujer inteligente y sé que puedes separar las cosas.— pronunció conociéndola. Trataba de convencerla pero cada intento de hacerlo fallaba.

—Lo hice Noah y esto no tiene nada que ver con Lola.— Claire aclaró. En realidad si estaba un poco celosa pero lo que de verdad sentía era cansancio, tanto físico como mental. También incomodidad. Y como toda mujer sabía ocultar perfectamente los sentimientos que los hombres quieren que admitan muchas veces.

—Yo no estoy metiendo a Lola en esto.— Noah pronunció sincera y concretamente.

—Tal vez hayas pensado que lo que dije lo hice pensando en un estado de enojo, pero no es así.— la muchacha de vivaces ojos verdes admitió serenamente. —Sé muy bien lo que hago y es una decisión que no tiene retorno, entiéndeme por favor.— Claire pidió posando una mano en la mejilla del joven acariciando la misma con ternura.

—No te vayas Claire.— Noah pidió sinceramente en un tono bajo, tomó las manos de su chica para entrelazarlas con las suyas.

—No lo hagas más difícil.— Claire mencionó frágilmente en un suspiro dejándole en claro que no la puede atar a algo que ella ya no quiere saber más nada. —Podrás seguir viéndome, que me vaya no quiere decir que me pierdas.— comunicó mirándolo con dulzura observando una aguda vista en el joven. —Te amo y lo sabes.— le recordó en un susurro dejándoselo en claro con un beso que Noah respondió débilmente. —Pero debes entenderlo Noah.— pronunció transmitiéndole amor. —No me obligues a quedarme en un lugar en el que ya no me siento cómoda.— la joven pidió con misericordia.

—Te voy a extrañar.— el rubio muchacho pronunció dispuesto a abrazarla.

—Yo también y mucho.— Claire pronunció en un tono suave cuando se abrazó y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su pareja al momento de soltarlo con lentitud. —Nos vemos Noah.— se despidió con calidez abrazada nuevamente por el rubio joven.

—Cuídate mucho ¿sí?— Noah previno en un dulce susurró cariñoso cerca de su oído. Después de todo ¿Quién era él para obligarla a permanecer sin su consentimiento? Aunque es su chica aun no es de su propiedad.

—Lo hare.— Claire prometió soltando un suave suspiro escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del joven.

Se encontraban en Operaciones nuevamente. Esta vez para despedirse de Blanco, de Seis, de Holiday y de todos.

—Ha sido un placer haber contado con ustedes, jovencitas.— mencionó formalmente el níveo hombre complacido por su presencia. —Esperamos volver a verlas pronto por la base.— un dejo de ilusión salió de su gélida voz.

—Lo mismo decimos, Señor. Nos complace decir que fue todo un honor haber trabajado para ustedes.— pronunció Claire por las dos. —Y es un gran propuesta de su parte pero... creo que eso ya no será posible.— agregó con una sonrisa para no quedar mal frente al que fue su superior por varios meses.

—En nombre de todos los miembros de Providencia... Gracias por su ayuda.— agradeció amablemente el jefe de Providencia.

—No tiene que agradecernos.— mencionó la angelical y rubia chica. —Nuestro trabajo esta saldado.— Annie objetó con su peculiar y dulce sonrisa.

¿Que puede haber algo más triste que despedirse entre amigos? Eso precisamente estaba sucediendo en la principal salida de Providencia.

—Podrían quedarse un poco más...— pidió César mostrando su agradable tono de voz tratando de convencerlas.

—Una gran idea.— pronunció Claire con una noble sonrisa al cruzar su mirada con la de él. —Una loca, demente y maravillosa idea.— agregó ilusionando a todos por unos instantes aunque todo se desvaneció al ver cambiar su semblante alegre por tristeza. —Pero no lo haremos.— pronunció decidida. —Aun tenemos cosas hacer y familias que acompañar.— comentó un tanto triste.

—¿Saben que las echaremos de menos, verdad?— indagó Rex con incredulidad.

—Por supuesto.— pronunció Claire con una sonrisa sosteniendo su pequeño bolso. —Nos llevamos el mejor recuerdo de estos dos años junto a ustedes y de haber compartido con Lola los meses que ingresó aquí.— agregó cuando el grupo de jóvenes sonrió. —Desearíamos poder quedarnos más pero... Esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás.— reafirmó cuando el resto de los jóvenes bajaban sus miradas a destiempo.

—No se pongan tristes.— pronunció Annie observándolos. —Esto no es una despedida definitiva de nuestra amistad. Ya lo saben.— concluyó concretamente cuando el resto de los jóvenes elevaron sus rostros para afirmar levemente la realidad. —¿Abrazo de grupo?— Annie propuso con una sonrisa para hacer sentir bien a todos y llevarse un caluroso gesto antes de que ambas crucen el puente metálico que las llevaría devuelta a casa.


	7. Borrón y Cuenta Nueva

**Capítulo 7: Borrón y Cuenta Nueva.**

Durante las primeras semanas que se vivieron sin Claire y sin Annie en la base, para los chicos fue fatal ese pasaje. La idea que tomaron en deteriorar el grupo fue terrible. Su perseverancia estaba por lo más bajo del suelo los primeros días. Se había ido al diablo lo que concretaron. Y el que peor se sentía era Rex. Su idea de que podrían estar unidos para siempre y poder consagrarse como grupo permanente se esfumó como por arte de magia. Varios intentos de César en convencer a Noah, a Rex, a Laumy y a Lola (como nueva integrante) en continuar sin ellas, fue fallido. Nada los animaba.

Providencia volvió a ser como antes, fría y sin ese juvenil grupo que le brindaba un toque de color a pesar de ser grisácea y helada.

Ya no había caso alguno en retomar los viejos tiempos. Noah regresó a su casa, luego de establecerse por dos años en la base a causa de la desaparición de los meta-nanites y cooperar en la investigación. De vez en cuando visitaba a los chicos pero muy a menudo debido a sus estudios y visitar a Claire solo cuando los quehaceres se lo permitían. César volvió a su base de trabajo fabricando locos proyectos exitosos, él era todo un maestro. Un hombre de ciencia, sobre todo en la inteligencia artificial. Laumy y Rex continuaban obedeciendo en su trabajo como armas y derrotaban a los EVOs que se presentaban y amenazaban a la ciudad junto con la ayuda de Lola. Consolidando su romance, el cual crecía mucho más.

El duelo entre amigos había durado…demasiado. …Era hora de seguir y mirar hacía adelante.

—¿No hay más reuniones?— Holiday preguntó curiosa mirando una pantalla.

—Ya... no corren más.— mencionó Rex saliendo del escáner. —Eso es más preciso ¿No le parece?— cuestionó ingenuo colocándose su clásica chaqueta.

—¿Que paso?— la bella doctora indagó nuevamente tecleando.

—El grupo se disolvió.— el joven comunicó sentándose en la metálica camilla y bajando un poco su cabeza, cerrando suavemente los ojos.

—¿No han pensado en seguir sin las chicas?— opinó amablemente sin que Rex se inmutara por su pregunta. —Su ayuda era grandiosa para Providencia, muy eficaz.— comentó con simpatía la bella doctora.

—No es lo mismo.— contestó Rex un poco apagado mirando al suelo. —Mi idea fue hacer un equipo no cada quien por su lado.— comentó elevando levemente la vista.

—¿Por qué no lo intentan?— opinó Holiday mirando al joven. —Lola podría ser de gran ayuda.— propuso para levantarle el animo.

—¿Que caso tiene? Igual gracias Doc pero nada volverá a unirnos.— el latino dijo rendido saliendo del laboratorio acompañado de Bobo.

—¿Que te parece si la nueva y yo suplantamos el lugar de sus amigas?— Bobo preguntó caminando al lado de su compañero tratando de levantarle el humor. Y funcionó.

—¿Como es que nunca pierdes el sentido del humor?— Rex preguntó con una semi sonrisa mirando a su amigo con curiosidad.

—Soy un aficionado al ignorar el dolor.— mencionó el simio. —Además de que no sé lo que significa.— comentó observando al joven, el cual volvió a tener ese semblante triste. —Hey chico, tu estado es una faceta que no te conocía en estos días.— comentó asombrado. —Pero ahora lo estas tomando demasiado bien.— pronunció conociendo al joven.

—Y me imagino que me conoces mejor que eso.— el muchacho acotó un poco más alegre.

—Entonces cambia tu cara.— demandó el simio cuando el joven elevó una ceja con indiferencia. —Tu chica esta allí.— apuntó su mirada en la cafetería donde se encontraba su bella novia charlando con Lola. —No querrás que te vea derrumbado.— señaló en sus palabras cuando Rex fijó sus ojos y su rostro se iluminó.

—Oooh, mamacita a las nueve en punto.— Rex pronunció mostrando una sonrisa maligna volviendo a incorporar al viejo Rex en su ser. —Y no te preocupes, Bobo…— dijo con una voz sumamente sexy, acomodando su chaqueta y levando su cabello hacia atrás con seducción. —La Locomotora Loca vuelve al ruedo.— el joven mencionó caminando hasta el lugar.

Era increíble como Laumy podía hacerlo cambiar de estado de animo en cuestión de segundos. Sí, Rex estaba triste por la separación pero eso no iba a impedir que su noviazgo con ella se deteriorara por estar más pendiente de ese tema (pasado) que de su relación. En realidad Rex nunca fue de demostrar estados devastadores. Sí, la ruptura del equipo lo afectó pero no para estar deprimido todo un año.

—¿Que pasa Laumy?— Lola preguntó un tanto angustiada y recargada en una mesa que compartía con su amiga, dejando de beber su café.

—Como se siente la ausencia de Annie y Claire aquí...— mencionó la bella castaña mirando con tristeza a todos lados.

—No estés triste.— pronunció la linda rubia de ojos negros y acariciando la mano de Laumy en gesto de amistad, observada por la joven que no mencionaba palabra. —¿Crees que se hayan ido por mi culpa?— cuestionó Lola perturbada.

—No te persigas, Lola.— Laumy dijo con simplicidad. —Ellas…ya no se sentían cómodas. Claire y Annie lo afirmaron, no te culpes, no eres culpable de nada.— recordó usando el tono de voz más pacifista que pudo utilizar.

—Tal vez si soy culpable de algo.— Lola mencionó repentinamente. —No lo dijeron pero pude sentir que a veces las tapaba en mi labor y no me di cuenta.— comentó con culpabilidad. —Y eso me hace sentir mal.— afirmó.

—En parte también fue culpa nuestra negarles la posibilidad de luchar…— Laumy musitó preocupada asumiendo culpabilidad también por el resto.

—Asumir... que fue nuestra culpa... ¿Nos libra de algo?— pensó Lola en voz alta con el propósito de ser escuchada.

—No lo sé.— dijo Luamy un poco asustada.

—¿Es tarde para arrepentirse?— indagó la nueva agente perturbada.

—Eso tampoco lo sé.— Laumy admitió con sinceridad. —Lo que no entiendo es…¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?— pensó Laumy en voz alta.

—Quizás no sentían que fuera el momento y no querían preocuparlos.— Lola opinó con propiedad.

—Puede ser.— opinó la castaña en un estado de incertidumbre.

—¿Y si nos disculpamos?— Lola sugirió con rápido ingenio al sentarse con su amiga.

—Es buena idea pero hay que buscar un momento adecuado, no quiero atosigarlas.— Laumy espetó sin demostrar molestia al rotar su taza de café sobre la mesa fue sacada de su estado pre-ausente por su moreno, alto, esbelto y apuesto novio.

—Hola Chicas.— Rex saludó con simpatía al pisar el suelo de la cafetería.

—Hola Rex.— saludaron al unísono con una sonrisa.

—Hola nena.— Rex coquetamente saludó dándole un pequeño beso a su chica y sorprendiendo a Lola, la cual tenía una sonrisa de intriga. —¿Que hacían?— preguntó mirando intensamente a su chica.

—Oh nada.— Laumy dijo sin ruedos. —Hablábamos para pasar el tiempo.— la joven castaña pronunció sincera y espontáneamente.

—Iré a buscar más café.— Lola se excusó con amabilidad repentina, entendiendo que sobraba en ese momento. —Permiso.— se disculpó dirigiéndose a la maquina de café.

—¿Y tú que cuentas...?— Laumy preguntó viendo con intriga a su flamante novio.

—Sólo quería pasar más tiempo contigo.— Rex mencionó posándolos un poco afuera del sector cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, acorraló su fina cintura mientras ella rodeaba su cuello.

—Que lindo gesto.— Laumy sonrió con finura.

—Además...— el joven pronunció depositándole un beso en la boca. —Vine porque tengo una sorpresa.— informó con una sonrisa. —Adivina.— pronunció acorralándola entre él y una pared sin sospechar que Lola observó disimuladamente la escena.

—Mm, que será, que será...— Laumy dijo juguetona mientras pensaba. —Sorpresa de fiesta, sorpresa de cumpleaños...— sugirió al tanteo de acertar correctamente. —Ayúdame.— pidió con resignación.

—Es una sorpresa.— Rex admitió elevando una ceja. —Pero no de ese tipo.— aclaró el sexy moreno.

—¿Entonces?— Laumy preguntó ingenua viendo como él levantaba una ceja sonriendo. —Ah... es eso.— adivinó sabiendo a que se refiere. —Bueno y... ¿Tienes algún plan al respecto?— indagó mientras sonreía.

—Sí.— el joven contestó seguro con su peculiar y sin igual tono de voz. —Pero no te lo diré.— susurró el joven insertando más la intriga en la joven. —Solo te diré que en cuestión de horas nos fugaremos de Providencia por algunas horas.— propuso un poco misterioso sin perder esa sonrisa tan divina y adictiva en él.

—¿Que?— ella preguntó extrañada y frunciendo un poco el ceño conservando una semi sonrisa de intriga.

—No te arrepentirás.— prometió pícaro cuando la joven elevó una ceja en signo más confusión. —Te lo aseguro.— dijo cuando la besó sonoramente. —Como que me llamo Ricardo Salazar.— reafirmó con aire de gran señor.

—¿Desayunaste bien esta mañana, Rex?— Laumy preguntó curiosa y mirándolo fijamente, buscando algún dejo de locura en las sombras de su rostro.

—Mejor que nunca.— mencionó deleitándose por la inocente mirada de la joven, depositando un largo y tierno beso duradero, interrumpido por la voz lejana de Seis que lo llamaba abandonando sus labios a regañadientes. —Tengo entrenamiento.— comunicó cuando deposito otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla derecha. —Hasta luego, hermosa.— se despidió guiñándole un ojo, sonriendo torcido. Concluyendo con su correr hasta otro pasillo cercano. Sin sospechar que ella lo vio correr con una mirada y sonrisa expectante.

—Wow...— Lola susurró asombrada cuando se posó al lado de su amiga. —¿No sabías que estabas de novia con el arma de Providencia?— la blonda mencionó mirándola con impacto.

—¿Eh?— Laumy masculló un poco ida reaccionando al instante. —Ah si...— reaccionó un poco roja.

—Aaaaa, lo tenías bien escondido.— Lola pronunció pícara dándole un golpecito en el brazo a su amiga. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— preguntó fingiendo indignación.

—Bueno... yo... tal vez... no quería asombrarte así de repente.— la joven agente comentó tropezando con las palabras junto con una tensa sonrisa.

—Si que te sacaste la lotería.— la nueva agente comentó con alegría. —Es todo un bombón.— Lola halagó al joven de buena gana, mirada por Laumy con sencillez. —Tómalo a bien, es un halago inocente.— explicó tranquila. —No pienso robártelo, Laumy.— pronunció levantando las manos en defensa. —Ya sé que eres su dueña.— agregó sonriendo con picardía mientras Laumy reía con serenidad.

_**En el hogar Boman...**_

—¿Claire?— Annie la llamó ingenuamente sentada en el sofá de la casa de su amiga.

—¿Sí?— Claire repreguntó sirviéndose un poco de jugo de naranja en la contemporánea cocina de su hogar. Es que en su casa predominaban los colores tibios y sobrios, un hogar recorfortable construido por su amoroso padre.

—¿Estas molesta con Lola o con los chicos?— Annie interrogó acercándose al pequeño separador construido con un elegante marmol negro.

—No Annie, jamás. Yo no soy rencorosa.— la pelirroja mencionó con la consciencia tranquila traspasando la sala brindándole una noble sonrisa a su amiga.

—Es bueno que pienses así.— Annie pronunció serena quedando pensativa sin razón alguna.

—¿Tú si lo estás?— Claire cuestionó curiosa ocupando un sillón individual.

—No, por supuesto que no. Yo tampoco soy partidaria del rencor.— la joven rubia comunicó tranquila.

—Será mejor que ya... dejemos eso de lado. Ya es una etapa pasada y... no les rindamos cuentas a nadie.— la pelirroja sugirió con propiedad cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. —¿Quién será?— preguntó extrañada cuando Annie encogió los hombros desconociendo la visita, Claire dejó su vaso de juego sobre una mesa y caminó hasta la puerta a pasos tranquilos. —Hola, que sorpresa.— dijo emocionada.


	8. Planes

**Capítulo 8: Planes**

—Hola Claire.— Noah saludó cordialmente sonriente a su chica. —¿Puedo entrar?— pidió cauteloso.

—Que pregunta Noah.— Claire pronunció extrañada. —Claro pasa.— dijo al darle paso cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. —¿Qué haces por aquí?— preguntó intrigada y sonriendo.

—Quería preguntarte algo y antes que nada…te traje unas flores.— Noah mencionó mostrándole un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas como gesto de pretenderla mucho más como pareja, sorprendiendo a Claire.

—Noah...— Claire pronunció maravillada besando ligeramente la boca del muchacho, tomando el fino ramo envuelto en papel celofán oliendo la rica fragancia de las mismas. —Son hermosas. Gracias, las pondré en agua.— mencionó colocando el ramo en un cercano cilindro de cristal lleno de agua, una vez que el papel fue retirado. —¿Y…que es lo que querías preguntarme?— preguntó expectante.

—Ah pues... bueno... yo...— Noah vaciló un poco nervioso.

—Creo yo salgo sobrando aquí.— Annie comentó divertida y disponiéndose a levantarse entendiendo la íntima situación, tomando su bolso color crema. —Así que te veo luego Claire. Adiós chicos.— se despidió antes de salir.

—Adiós Annie.— saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo cuando la joven rubia cerró la puerta.

—¿Y bien Noah?— Claire presionó ansiosa con una sonrisa.

—Vine porque...— Noah pronunció con palabras temblorosas al principio, luego calmó su hablar relajando la garganta. —Bueno...— dijo cuándo carraspeó para mayor facilidad y entendimiento. —¿Que dices si vienes a mi casa a cenar hoy en la noche?— propuso sorprendiendo a la chica.

—¿En serio?— la chica preguntó emocionada.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no?— indagó con calma y cordialidad, guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Con tus padres?— Claire preguntó curiosa mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—No, ellos están de viaje y no vendrán hasta mañana.— Noah informó tranquilo y despreocupado.

—O sea que... seremos... ¿Tú y yo solos Noah?— la joven de cabellos rojos preguntó cautelosa y un poco torpe con una sonrisa inocente al sonrojarse.

—Así es.— Noah contestó de forma juguetona acorralando la cintura de Claire, tomando más confianza. —¿Que dices?— preguntó en un susurro lleno de masculinidad.

—Me parece bien.— Claire contestó sonriendo cuando juntó sus labios con los del muchacho.

_**En Providencia...**_

—¿Qué quieres que haga que?— César protestó mirando a su hermano de manera extraña.

—Es sólo por una noche.— su hermano menor informó con tono aniñado. —Por favor César, cúbreme.— pidió el latino con sus manos juntas en forma de súplica.

—¿Qué harás?— César preguntó curioso elevando una ceja.

—No te lo diré.— objetó firmemente el latino menor. —Sólo necesito que nadie en Providencia se entere.— comunicó concretamente. —¿Podrás cumplir mi petición?— preguntó cautelosa y pausadamente.

—¿Es sólo por una noche?— preguntó el mayor de los Salazar con sencillez y curiosidad.

—Ya te dije por décimo novena vez que sí.— refunfunió el joven arma entregándole a su hermano un pijama improvisado extra de él mismo. —Toma, aquí tienes y procura peinarte para atrás cuando te metas a la cama.— advirtió.

—¿Para qué?— César preguntó curioso sosteniendo las mismas prendas de dormir que usa Rex, una bermuda azul petróleo y su clásica remera.

—Para que no se te asomen los cabellos de puercoespín por las sabanas.— Rex comunicó abriéndole los ojos en sentido figurado.

—Ay que poco me conoces hermano, era una broma.— César pronunció juguetón.

—Por eso.— pronunció lentamente fingiendo cansancio. —No confió mucho en ti.— se sinceró conociéndolo.

_**En el hogar Nixon...**_

Noah ya había preparado todo para cuando Claire llegará. Un ambiente a tono a penumbras daba el toque perfecto para una cena romántica de a dos. Y antes de que se haga presente tomaría un baño para estar presentable y elegante ante la chica.

Corrió hasta su cuarto dejando la ropa elegida arriba de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño y tomar una buena ducha de agua caliente bien relajante para descontracturar los músculos tensados por la ansiedad.

Salió del baño, se vistió rápidamente. Una remera negra sencilla y unos jean oscuros eran perfectos para la ocasión. Noah miraba nerviosamente su reloj pulsera que marcaba las 9 en punto de la noche y cuando creyó que lo dejarían plantado el timbre de su casa se hizo sentir.

—Hola Noah.— Claire saludó con una amable sonrisa y vistiendo un hermoso strapless ceñido en color negro de terciopelo por arriba de las rodillas embobando al joven en menos de un segundo. —Llegue un poco tarde de lo previsto.— se disculpó con sinceridad.

—Ni siquiera lo noté.— Noah mencionó aun en las nubes observando a la preciosa mujer que tenía enfrente de sus orbes celestes.

—¿Pasa algo malo?— Claire preguntó notando el estado estupefacto de Noah. Revisando su vestido limpiando una pelusa imaginaria. —Puedo ir a cambiarme y volver...— pronunció reconociendo el atrevido recorte del vestuario, interrumpida rápidamente por el chico.

—No, no. Estas hermosa, Claire.— la halagó saliendo de su trance recibiendo una sonrisa de la joven. —¿Pero dónde mis modales? Pasa por favor, no te quedes ahí parada.— Noah alcanzó a decir cuando dio paso a que ingrese observando sutilmente a la joven que daba pasos seguros calzando unos hermosos zapatos de terciopelo en tacón azul zafiro.

—¿Noah no está un poco... oscuro aquí?— Claire cuestionó observando el lugar iluminado sólo por dos velas blancas arriba de la mesa y la luz blanca que provenía de la cocina.

—Eso es lo emocionante de una cena.— Noah pronunció con obviedad cerrando la puerta detrás de él, acercándose a ella con una curva hermosa en su rostro, una sonrisa torcida y sensual.

—Qué poca imaginación tengo para las cenas ¿Verdad?— la joven comentó divertida haciendo sonreír a los dos.

—La necesaria diría yo.— Noah pronunció mirando con devoción los verdes ojos de la joven.


	9. La Fuga

**Capítulo 9: La fuga**

Era el momento justo para continuar su bien tramado plan. Providencia dormía en ese entonces. Rex esperaba recargado en la pared de unos de los baños de la base haciendo repiquetear impacientemente los dedos de su mano sobre su nuca. Miró hacia arriba unos instantes y sonrió torcido cuando un pensamiento invadió por unos segundos. El sonido de la cadena del baño ni siquiera lo inmutó cuando la voz de César se hizo escuchar.

—Rex me siento incomodo.— César comunicó provocando que su voz retumbará dentro de tocador, cuando Rex cerró los ojos con meditación y juntando sus labios en forma de pucherito. —¿No puedo usar uno de mis pijamas?— preguntó con inseguridad.

—Te ves bien.— Rex pronunció restándole importancia, manteniendo su postura.

—¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera me has visto?— cuestionó con concreta inquietud cuando salió del baño observando como Rex abrió lentamente los parpados. —¿Cómo me veo?— preguntó intrigado.

La verdad era que a César le había quedado pintado el pijama de Rex. Resaltaba su porte bien formado y musculoso.

—César, eres mi calco.— el muchacho mencionó sonriendo mirándolo de arriba abajo con detalle. —Si no fueras mi hermano y hubiera nacido mujer, me casarías contigo ahora mismo.— reconoció en un halago.

—¿En serio?— César cuestionó extrañado.

—No.— Rex se retractó con arrogancia. —Bueno ya tienes todas mis indicaciones.— pronunció con poderío.

—¿Cuáles?— el joven científico preguntó pensativo.

—Esa es la actitud.— Rex pronunció empuñando su mano con emoción desconcertando a César. —Hermano, en primer lugar seguir ordenes esta fuera de onda, no es chido.— mencionó con gracia mientras su hermano lo miraba pensativo. Todavía tratando de entender su agudo humor. —Y en segundo lugar...— pronunció suspendiendo su hablar quedando pensativo. —Olvida el segundo lugar.— sugirió sin importancia después de varios segundos. —Lo importante es que te acuestes y... bueno, lo demás déjalo en mis manos.— mencionó tranquilo.

—Espera ¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro de volver temprano?— César cuestionó confuso. —Seis se despierta antes del amanecer y si descubre que no estás en Providencia... especialmente ella, se va a enfadar y ya sabes cómo es el agente Seis cuando se enoja.— recordó un poco asustado mirándolo con horror.

—César, tú y tranquilo y yo nervioso. Sé cómo manejar a Seis.— aseguró el joven con autosuficiencia. —Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es acostarte y soñar con los angelitos.— sugirió gentilmente caminando el frío pasillo con su hermano.

_**En el hogar Nixon...**_

La cena en la casa de Noah transcurrió de lo más normal, con música ambientada y todo. La noche aún era joven, algo fría pero confortable en el interior por una fogata que ardía dando una temperatura agradable a la casa, y a penas de haber terminado de comer, Noah y Claire pasaron al sofá de la sala compartiendo y disfrutando un rico postre helado. Noah llevaba en su cabeza una pregunta que por varios meses le tomó tiempo decidir. Era momento de sacarla a luz. …¿O no?

—Oye Claire.— Noah llamó a su novia en un tono de voz bajito, casi inentendible, algo tímido y compartiendo asiento en el largo sofá junto a la joven.

—¿Sí?— Claire preguntó mirándolo y dejando de comer su postre por unos instantes.

A penas de que la voz de la joven salió de su garganta la mirada de Claire lo inhibió un poco más desviando la susodicha.

—No, nada.— le dijo un poco inseguro, se acobardó. Bajando la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos. Desconcertando a su chica.

—¿Noah que tienes?— Claire preguntó en un tono de voz gentil levantando el rostro del muchacho con sutil delicadeza, sosteniéndolo del mentón y obligándolo a mirarla para callar la incertidumbre que el joven le incorporó.

—Claire...— Noah pronunció haciendo una pausa. Suspiró. —Yo... estoy preparado ¿Y tú?— cuestionó de repente sabiendo que ella sabía a lo que él se refería. Pero en lugar de otorgar palabra, la dejó sorprendida.

_**En Providencia...**_

Dormía pacíficamente en su cama. Parecía un angelito, un ángel EVO como Rex la suele llamar cuando se pone meloso. Laumy descansaba serenamente sin sospechar lo que esa noche estaba por suceder.

—Ay, es tan linda cuando duerme.— Rex reconoció por lo bajo observando como ella suspiraba con una sonrisa aun sin abrir los ojos, su respirar era sereno. Parecía una muñequita. Algo que enterneció al joven. —Lauuumyyy.— la llamó con voz cantarina viendo como ella empezó a fruncir su ceño con molestia. Sueño ligero. —Nena despierta.— la llamó al mismo tiempo que acariciaba una mejilla de la chica con el dorso de su mano con intención de despertarla sin asustarla. Algo que resultó una idea estúpida. Solo logró sobresaltarla. Cayéndose arriba de él.

—Ay... ¿Qué...?— Laumy preguntó aturdida viendo una silueta nublada debajo suyo, refregó sus ojos para observar mejor y comprobar que se trataba de quien supuso. —¿Rex? ¿eres tú?— preguntó alebrestada.

—Mm, que fogosa. Debería venir a despertarte más seguido.— Rex pronunció con lascivia elevando una ceja y observando como ella se sonrojó al percatarse por la incómoda postura en la que se encontraban.

—¿Rex que haces aquí?— preguntó un poco menos asustada. Levantándose poco a poco del suelo.

—¿Recuerdas la sorpresa?— Rex preguntó retóricamente con su irresistible voz.

—Sí...— Laumy contestó pensativamente.

—Suficiente respuesta para mí.— el joven objetó tomándola del brazo con emoción y levándola casi a la arrastra fuera del cuarto.

—Rex espera...¿A dónde me llevas?— la joven preguntó un poco asustada soltándose del agarre de Rex. Deteniendo el caminar de ambos. —¿Estás loco o que comiste?— preguntó agitada mirándolo con extrañeza.

—Quiero que me acompañes.— Rex pidió con seguridad cuando la joven alzó una ceja en señal de confusión.

—¿A estas horas de la noche?— Laumy preguntó con cautela. —Rex, son la una de la mañana.— objetó la castaña con simpleza.

—Por favor nena.— el joven pidió tomándole las manos. —Lo que te estoy pidiendo…es algo que no se va a poder repetir por segunda vez aunque cumplamos más años juntos.— aquel joven lo dijo casi como un poeta, un juego de palabras que solo ellos entendían, enterneciendo un poco a la joven. —¿Me acompañas?— pidió con brillo en sus ojos.

No hizo falta que Rex dijera más, Laumy se enrojeció un poco al escucharlo hablar así, aceptó encantada.

—Está bien pero... déjame cambiarme.— Laumy se excusó tímida y con una bonita sonrisa encantadora.

—Te vestirás en el camino.— Rex trató de convencerla con picardía pero su intento falló.

—No, ahora vengo.— Laumy pronunció descartando esa idea en él. —Sólo será un minuto, no seas tan impaciente, Rex.— pidió entrando a su cuarto cuando el muchacho hizo una mueca de risa. —¿Iremos en motocicleta?— Laumy preguntó refiriéndose al medio de transporte mientras tanto buscó su ropa en el cajón debajo de su cama.

—No, tecno-turbinas.— el joven sugirió con simpleza poniendo un pie en su cuarto, Laumy se percató de ello y le dio una mirada significativa.

—¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito?— la chica preguntó poniendo las manos en su cintura.

—¿Te ayudo?— preguntó el joven tal cual como un chico chiquito.

—Voy a cambiarme, Rex.— Laumy reiteró significativamente.

—Por eso.— Rex pronunció pasándose de listo regañado con la mirada de ella. —Por eso digo que no te ayudo.— se retractó dando un paso atrás.

—Ya, espérame afuera.— la joven informó empujándolo levemente hacia el exterior de su cuarto. —Saldré en dos minutos.— avisó con solemnidad cerrando la puerta no sin antes darle una sonrisa.

—No me dejes plantado.— pidió detrás de la puerta.

La esperó en el hangar por unos pocos segundos. Sentado a la orilla de la salida de los aviones mientras contempló el nocturno paisaje. Y cuando la voz de la chica se escuchó en ecos, ladeó su cabeza.

—Bien, ya estoy lista.— la joven comunicó acomodando su largo y pesado cabello con un mechón rosa a su costado derecho y limpiando una pelusa invisible de su ropa cuando Rex soltó un silbido lascivo.

—Hermosa.— pronunció con voz socarrona repasándola con una mirada inapropiada. —¿Sabes la veces que soñé con ser esa ceñida blusa que llevas?— mencionó refiriéndose al strapless violeta que estaba en composé con una mini falda negra-violeta, unas finas calzas gris y unas botas oscuras.

—Ya Rex...— lo regañó cuando su rostro tomó un color rojo carmín, la joven aun no podía acostumbrarse a sus atrevidos piropos.

—Hubiera sido mejor si te vestías en el camino y de paso yo te ayudaba.— el joven mencionó logrando que riera a causa de sus locas ocurrencias.

—Vamos.— Laumy demandó serenamente con una sonrisa acercándose a la orilla del hangar seguida de su novio.

—¿Lista?— preguntó Rex al posarse a su lado derecho, dando paso a colocándose sus gafas transformando su espalda en tecno-turbinas.

—Lista.— la muchacha aseguró sumisa copiando su sofisticado mecanismo.

Partieron y sobrevolaron el nocturno cielo camino hacía la gran Surprise Rex, bautizada así por el ocurrente muchacho.


	10. Dulces Decisiones

**Capítulo 10: Dulces Decisiones**

Aun la casa estuvo a oscuras, abastecida solamente por la fogata, las velas que todavía siguieron ardiendo arriba de la mesa, la luz de la cocina y la suave música que resonaba en el sector de la sala. Y la pregunta del millón todavía esperaba esa respuesta que cambiaría las cosas para bien o para mal.

—Noah... yo...— Claire logró pronunciar un poco asombrada sintiendo como su corazón galopaba alborotado contra su pecho, la joven trataba de calmarlo mentalmente.

—Perdón soy un idiota, no debí preguntarte eso así tan de repente...— Noah dijo con aparente arrepentimiento al levantarse un instante del sillón y no dar paso alguno; sin demostrar enojo, sólo represión. —No debí asustarte de esa forma. Debí ser más sutil...— reconoció deteniendo su hablar al sentarse nuevamente, giró su rostro para mirarla y vio un brillo en los ojos de su novia, uno que él no pudo descifrar a simple vista. —Claire que...— vaciló observando como ella aun no mencionaba palabra.

Claire permaneció ausente por algunos agonizantes segundos para Noah. El muchacho trató de descubrir que era lo que decía la mirada de la joven. Pero al ver que nada le transmitía se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Habrá metido la pata?

—Iré a llevar la... copa de postre... a la cocina.— la joven reaccionó y logró vacilar un poco ausente levantándose del sillón. —Ahora vengo.— agregó inexpresiva y casi con inhibición. Esa decisión por parte de Noah la tomó por sorpresa, no sabía bien que contestarle a aquel rubio muchacho de hipnotizantes ojos cristalinos. Quizás si pasaba algunas milésimas de segundos lejos de la mirada de su novio lo pensaría mejor.

—Sí...— Noah musitó un tanto ido.

Paso muy rápido. Claire tropezó con la alfombra soltando instintivamente la copa de cristal para sostenerse de algo o más bien de alguien y ese alguien que reaccionó instintivamente fue Noah quien la atrapó cuando se puso de pie, quedando sólo a centímetros de su rostro. Todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta en ese momento de miradas y mejillas ardiendo con un rubor que les nacía prácticamente desde la nariz.

—Noah...— Claire masculló su nombre con suavidad sin dejar de mirarlo, aferrando sus manos a los costados de la espalda del muchacho como modo de seguridad.

—Claire...— Noah susurró un poco afuera de este mundo al sostenerla de la cintura, atrayéndola inconscientemente a su pecho.

—Noah...— la joven musitó suavemente casi como un suspiro, algo agitada. —Hemos pasado por tanto y...— susurró tratando de regular su respiración acelerada por una más pacifica; disimulaba ese nerviosismo pero se perdía inconscientemente en cada detalle del rostro del alto y hermoso joven, casi sintiéndose desfallecer.

—¿Aja?— Noah logró pronunciar detallándola con deleite y sin restricciones.

—Sólo quiero...— pausó su hablar sin dejar de mirarlo; de la cintura aún era sostenida por él. Su corazón le anunciaba algo pero... ¿qué era?

—Claire...— Noah pronunció acercándose lentamente a ella sintiendo su cálida respiración chocar contra la suya.

—Yo...— la joven alcanzó a pronunciar cuando fue callada por él con un romántico beso que ella correspondió lenta y generosamente alojando las manos en la nuca del muchacho acercándolo más a ella.

Los dos fueron cayendo lentamente en el amplio sofá envueltos entre caricias y besos que poco a poco fueron aumentando con el calor de la fogata y las velas dando inicio a algo sin igual en este mundo.

_**En la Presa abandonada...**_

La noche aun reinó. Los jóvenes EVOs aterrizaron en un reconocido lugar para él y uno desconocido para ella.

Un lugar y una imagen que la dejó maravillada. Un lugar que a pesar del desgaste de los años seguía intacto. Y una imagen que para ella no tenía descripción. Era hermoso.

—Llegamos.— Rex comunicó mirando como Laumy repasó la vista en cada detalle de la estructura. —¿Y bien, qué te parece? Dijiste que querías que te sorprenda.— mencionó el joven sensatamente.

—Es... muy wow.— Laumy pronunció asombrada, con una sonrisa y sin más.

—¿Entramos?— preguntó curioso cuando caminó unos pasos hacia adelante seguido de ella.

Accedieron al interior de la presa abandonada. Topándose con algunos tubos inclinados en la entrada, un poco de polvo en el suelo y las paredes levemente quebradas y manchadas de humedad por el paso del tiempo. Aun así para Laumy le parecía asombroso el sitio en el que estaban.

—¿Este era su refugio cuando Caballero Negro lideraba Providencia?— Laumy preguntó observando cada rincón y guiada por Rex que la tomaba de la mano, topó la cabeza con un pequeño tubo de metal golpeando a penas su frente. —Au.— se quejó la chica riendo por su mínima torpeza, agachando a penas su cuerpo para evitar otro golpe y así atravesar el otro lado.

—Cuidado con la cabeza.— Rex advirtió un poco tarde sonriendo con ella. —Sí, este era.— contestó pendiente. —Bueno aun lo sigue siendo.— agregó relajado continuando el camino iluminado solo por la luz de la luna. —Es como una segunda casa, es mi escondite.— contó dichoso rememorando cada pasaje.

—Debe ser fabuloso para ti.— la chica pronunció asombrada y relajada, continuando el recorrido.

—Bueno no es la gran cosa, pero es de una comodidad increíble si lo preguntas.— mencionó el joven arma con regocijo.

—¿Y ese remolque?— Laumy preguntó con espontaneidad observando el mismo vehículo que aún se mantenía en su estado.

—Ahí era mi "_cuarto_".— el joven río haciendo comillas. —Ven, te lo enseño.— ofreció acompañado de Laumy entrando al viejo autobús.

—Wow...— susurró la castaña asombrada observando cada rincón del remolque una vez que ingresó. Y es que el mismo conservaba todo tal cual como lo habían dejado la última vez.

—¿Te gusta?— el moreno preguntó curioso cerrando la puerta corrediza detrás de él.

—Es el sueño de todo joven. Bueno en particular el mío, siempre soñé con un escondite de este modo. Un refugio...— suspendió su hablar por poner la vista en las cosas que más le llamaron la atención. Parecía una niña en una juguetería. —Mira allí hay una tele...— señaló con espontanea algarabía hacia un lado. —Una heladera, un sillón, una cama...— pronunció riendo sumisa admirando cada sector mientras Rex se sentó en la única cama de sabanas verde agua, estaba embelesado por su mentalidad anti-materialista. Se conformaba con todo, así fuera el lugar más pequeño del mundo. —Es fantástico.— pronunció maravillada cuando Rex sonrió con dulzura. —Ahora lo que yo me pregunto es... ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Rex?— interrogó curiosa. —Sé que es un lindo escondite pero... ¿Por qué lo escogiste para festejar...?— preguntó en suspenso cuando el joven no mencionó palabra, sólo sonreía. —Habiendo tantos lugares alucinantes... en los que pudiéramos disfrutar de nuestro día...— mencionó sin desmerecer el lugar.

—Ven.— pronunció el muchacho señalándose las piernas al mismo tiempo que ella avanzó hasta Rex obedeciendo y pasando a ocupar su lugar.

—¿Qué pasa, Rex?— preguntó la castaña con espontanea intriga cuando su pareja la acomodó en su regazo.

—Antes que nada...— el joven moreno suspendió sus palabras para buscar algo en el bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta; sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, la abrió y sonrió dulce. —Es para ti.— dijo el joven con infinito cariño.

—Rex...— lo nombró en un estado de sorpresa, respirando agitada al ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso. —¿De dónde...? ¿Cómo...?— preguntó llevándose una mano al pecho. —Rex, no puedo acéptalo.— se plantó rechazando esa carísima alianza.

—Acéptalo Laumy, por favor.— insistió con el regalo como todo un adolescente. —Esto es una unión, nena. Yo sé que no te gusta lo material... pero necesitaba darte este anillo como símbolo de nuestro amor. Tengo uno igual.— mencionó sacándose el guante como comprobante.

No cabe duda que Rex siempre se salía con la suya y Laumy terminaba rendida ante el encanto de ese joven que parecía salido de otro planeta. Al final accedió.

—Te debió haber costado una fortuna.— comentó con ternura cuando Rex colocó la alianza en el tercer dedo de la mano izquierda, el joven sonrió finamente.

—Tenía unos cuantos ahorros guardados y los gasté para ti.— contó mientras le acariciaba una mejilla, ella sonrió sin poder creer lo dulce que era. —Pero bueno, ahora volviendo al tema. En primer lugar, te traje aquí porque quería que fuera un espacio especial.— comunicó el joven sin rodeos. —Y te traje aquí porque quiero... preguntarte algo.— informó entrelazando sus manos con las de ella. —Y si me dices que "_No_" sabré entender.— pronunció con bastante seriedad.

—De acuerdo.— Laumy contestó segura, espontanea.

—Okey, esto constará de dos preguntas.— aclaró cuando ella asintió dos veces. —Laumy... ¿Tú sabes hace cuanto tiempo que estamos juntos?— preguntó posando las manos en la fina cintura de la joven.

—Lo sé muy bien.— la joven agente contestó segura.

—Bien.— Rex pronunció espontaneo.

—¿Y la segunda pregunta?— la joven preguntó lentamente cuando Rex se tomó su tiempo en alojar un mechón castaño detrás del oído de la muchacha. A la vez que ella lo miraba con expectación.

—Laumy puede que mi segunda interrogante sea muy sorpresiva para ti y entenderé tu reacción cuando la diga.— pronunció calmado. —Y repito lo mismo, si... me dices que "_No_", sabré entender.— agregó nuevamente al mismo tiempo que ella asentía y sintió como su propio corazón golpeaba contra su pecho con furia, escuchando su palpitar al igual que el tic tac de un reloj. —Laumy...— Rex pronunció y paró su hablar en seco para tomar una bocanada de aire. —¿Me dejarías hacerte el amor, mi amor?— preguntó con una segura y hermosa sonrisa, sin temores. Dejando impactada a la joven que aún se situaba en su regazo mirándolo con brillo en sus orbes chocolates.

_"¿Me dejarías hacerte el amor, mi amor?"_ ...Esas palabras jamás se le cruzaron por la cabeza hasta que las escuchó de su boca. Inimaginables para ella. Dichas por él con pura dulzura.

Podía sentir a su corazón latir con más velocidad. Galopar con salvajismo, casi corriendo una maratón. Queriendo escaparse de su lugar si ella no controlaba las pulsaciones que en ese momento estarían por las nubes.

Muy bien sabía que la respuesta dependía de ella. Era su decisión rechazar o aceptar una dulce propuesta de su parte.

¿Será verdadera su declaración y su decisión?


	11. Amor Mutante

**Capítulo 11: Amor Mutante**

—Rex, yo...— Laumy no sabía realmente que decirle; demasiadas sorpresas para un solo día. Eran dos pero sorpresas al fin.

—¿Qué dices, nena?¿Me dejarías ser el primer hombre que te haga sentir mujer completamente?— Rex preguntó adorando el brillo en los ojos de su chica, no sabía si era de miedo, de nervios o de sorpresa. —Sé que es un poco apresurado y quizás te haya asustado mi propuesta pero... quiero que me dejes demostrarte lo que siento, es algo que es sincero y deseo concretar contigo porque te amo, nena.— confesó tiernísimo.

—Rex...— musitó la joven castaña nerviosa aun sin saber bien que decir.

—Sé comprender si me niegas. No te obligare a nada si no te sientes preparada.— un frente de comprención salió de sus morenos labios al mismo tiempo que se confesó con sinceridad y lleno de sentimientos.

—¿De verdad lo deseas?— la chica cuestionó brindándole una mirada dulce corriéndole un pequeño mechón de la frente de su chico.

—Nunca hable más en serio en mi vida.— dijo Rex con aterciopelada voz, algo que conmovió a la chica. —¿Aceptas?— preguntó con dulzura logrando que ella lo deslumbre con su modesta y tierna sonrisa.

—Si me lo pides.— la joven objetó con deliberada afabilidad, recorriendo su vista en las divinas sombras del rostro de Rex que contrastaban a la perfección con su tono de piel.

—¿Me dejarías hacerte el amor y convertirte en mi mujer?— Rex pidió no pudiendo ser más dulce y con ojos llenos brillo.

—Sí.— Laumy susurró con emoción y ternura a la vez; aun no caía, aceptó casi llorando por la dulzura que le transmitió en palabras el joven moreno.

Se acercaron... Mirándose como si fuera la primera vez que se veían. Repitiendo la misma escena que todos los enamorados hacen en un momento así. Pero todo con un tono más de inocencia. Parecieron dos chicos chiquitos que se amaban en secreto buscando dar ese primer beso casto y lleno de ternura.

Laumy sintió como el joven arrimó la mano izquierda a un costado de su rostro acariciando el mismo, haciendo que esa caricia dure lenta y dulcemente mientras lo observaba y sonreía entre besos cortitos con ternura, en cada contacto pudo oír como los latidos de su corazón galopaban con desesperación contra su pecho anunciando un mágico momento con el muchacho.

Rex necesitaba unir sus labios con los suyos. _"Es tan linda, tan bella, tan hermosa... Tan dócil y fuerte a la vez...__"_, pensaba Rex... Una personalidad única que lo volvía loco y si no la besaba pronto como él quería no se iba a controlar por mucho tiempo.

Unos minutos después...

_**Canción: Hazme**_

_**Autor: David Bolzoni**_

Estaban arrodillados sobre la cama. Laumy había dejado caer su largo cabello hacia adelante para cubrir en parte su semi desnudez. Rex miraba a Laumy como si fuera su más valioso tesoro y esta a su vez con su mirada trataba de decirle todo lo que con palabras no le podía decir.

Rex se acercó a ella, corrió esas dos cascadas castañas para deleitarse más con el contacto directo y acariciar su cuerpo como si fuera de porcelana. Transmitiéndole con cada paso de sus manos en su piel y con cada beso lento y tierno las ganas que tenía de hacerla suya, sin remordimiento, porque ella así lo deseó.

Buscaba su boca; los besos empezaron a tomar color por parte de Rex y la chica aún no se atrevía a pasar a la fase de profundizar sus besos y sólo lo hacía de una forma aniñada, una manera que a él le encantaba, lo desesperaba pero debía conseguir esa sensación de goce completo. El joven humedeció su boca y le enseñó a besar como se debe, necesitaba hacerlo, era una muestra más pasional y disfrute para los dos.

La joven fue acostumbrándose a ese dulce vaivén dentro de su boca y el joven poco a poco fue recostándola en la cama acariciándola con suma dulzura e intensidad. Tomando iniciativa, seducido por su hermosa EVO y la suave música que se escuchaba de un pequeño y cercano estéreo arrinconado. Una canción elegida especialmente por él.

De un momento a otro se encontraron cara a cara. Devorándose con la mirada y ardiendo de deseo con cada una de ellas. Estaba sucediendo. Lo que más anhelaba por compartir con ella se estaba cumpliendo.

El remolque estaba escasamente iluminado por el brillo lunar. Eso daba más intimidad... más adrenalina.

Él se encontraba encima de ella besando su cuello a una lentitud desesperante. Haciéndola suspirar placenteramente por los constantes toques de su boca en esa sección. No eran furiosos y picantes, eran dulces y llenos de amor. Demostraban lo que él sentía.

—Es tan lindo lo que nos está pasando...— mencionó el muchacho en un dulce ronroneo besándole la base del cuello ocasionando que rayas lilas de neón aparecieran en ella en aquella zona junto con el ya conocido sonido de sus nanites, un cosquilleo delicioso.

—Sí...— ella susurró con sumo placer mientras ardía con cada célula de su piel y abrazándose la espalda del joven que también se iluminó con líneas azules accionando ese típico sonido. —Demasiado.— pronunció cerca de su oído un poco agitada por los besos de Rex en su cuello derecho.

—Te amo, Laumy.— susurró Rex cariñosamente cuando ella cerró los ojos, el muchacho prosiguió a entrelazar sus propias manos con las de ella; en una de ellas donde relucía ese precioso anillo, eso sí que iba a ser con mucho amor.

—Te amo, Rex.— la joven transmitió con una suave sonrisa a la vez que los labios de Rex se establecían en sus mejillas complaciendo a ambas con igual amor.

"_**Te amo, te siento, te vuelvo a sentir **_

_**y en cada segundo me enamoro de ti.**__**" **_

Guiándose por la luz de la luna que bañaba sus cuerpos exclamando hacerse uno; la memorizaba táctilmente. Podía sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo quemaba de sólo rozar su piel semi desnuda con la suya. Las expresiones de Laumy disfrutando el cariño del joven eran suaves, lo incitaban a continuar lo que iniciaron.

Ahora no había marcha atrás. Cada caricia, cada beso y un principio de respiraciones irregulares daban la prueba de cuan verdadero era lo que estaban decidiendo hacer en ese momento. Eran conscientes de que en pocos minutos dejarían de ser dos jóvenes inocentes.

A Rex ya no le importaba nada. No le interesaba si las horas pasaban, si el tiempo se detenía o si el mundo se destrozaba, su cerebro no funcionaba en esa dilación. No le daba la cabeza para pensar en esas cosas. En lo único que se concentraba era en ella, en él, en ellos. En nada más.

Las manos de ambos paseaban deseosas dejando rastros de fuego en el mayor órgano de las anatomías. Cada pulgada que los envuelven; un juego previo que se volvía amoroso y pasional a cada segundo.

Los dedos de la joven se enredaron pausadamente en los cabellos de su bronceada nuca. Lo acariciaba con tanta ternura, como sólo ella podía transmitirle ese amor tan singular. Rex amó esa sensación. Tan así que inconscientemente el joven arqueó su espalda por el placer que le produjo. El joven mantuvo su boca vacilante, sus ojos cerrados dejando lucir esas tupidas pestañas, las sensaciones a flor de piel anunciaron que era el momento de unirse en esa noche. Entregándose al máximo paraíso.

—Mi Princesa.— dijo Rex muy despacio cuando restregó amorosa y lentamente una mejilla con la de ella, actuó casi como un cachorro que buscaba el calor de su amo. —Mi hermosa Princesa.— continuó más tierno que antes rozando su pecho con el de ella en un intento de alcanzar el principio de la mandíbula de la chica para besarla, y lo logró, mordisqueaba esa zona a su parecer sin demostrar bestialidad.

—Tu Princesa por siempre, Rex... por siempre.— dijo ella manteniendo una sonrisa mientras Rex besó el hombro derecho de la joven que se iluminó fuertemente por el choque eléctrico de sus labios cuando los nanites se hicieron escuchar mínima y consecutivamente por ambos jóvenes.

"_**Te amo, te vuelvo a elegir y**_

_**en cada mirada te derrites en mí.**__**"**_

¿Con dulzura? Sí, por supuesto. ¿Cómo tratarla con salvajismo? Si era una figura frágil y delicada tal cual como una princesa de cristal. Su Princesa. Su Nena.

Retiró su sostén mientras la besaba. Ella le respondió de una manera encantadora. Generosamente y con pasión. Rex compartió esa acción descendiendo sus manos recorriendo la fina cintura reloj de arena hasta llegar a lo que concluía con su coqueto conjunto.

Lentamente abandonó esos labios para admirar a la Venus de Nilo desnuda que tenía enfrente de sus ojos. Admiró su mirada y la incertidumbre que poseía en ella. Admiró su boca, esa que exclamaba ser de su propiedad otra vez; esos finos labios hinchados y rojos de tanta presión por los suyos. El carmín de su carnosa boca contrastaba exquisitamente con el color particular de su piel. Admiró como su pecho bajaba y subía, a un ritmo regular. Admiró el vaivén de su abdomen semi marcado, el cual parecía bailar. Admiró todo su cuerpo en sí, era como si lo hubieran tallado a mano. Como si la hubieran pensado y hecho para él.

Y a Rex... como le gustaba lo que veía, y no lo hacía lascivamente, lo hacía con amor y devoción. Era inimaginable lo hermosa que era esa muchacha. Una belleza rara y angelical pocas veces vista en este mundo.

—Déjame verte sin pudores mi hermosa EVO.— el joven arma pidió cuando la chica tapó sus naturales pechitos con inhibición; eran lindos.

Era lógico que la joven se sintiera así; inhibida. Nadie más que sus padres y el doctor que la trajo al mundo la vieron desnuda. Laumy no se animaba a sacar las manos, no era porque se arrepentía de esto sino por una cuestión de cierta vergüenza ante alguien a quien nunca mostro su cuerpo completamente expuesto; Rex sonrió ante esa postura, le resultó tierno. Lo hizo por ella, lentamente despejó las barreras y bajó su rostro para probarlos a su ritmo, a uno delicado, un poquito travieso; sabían a miel pura y a durazno. Ella soltaba pequeños gemidos un poco tímidos.

Descendió; haciendo un camino de besos casi llegando hasta su zona más íntima, cuando se separó se sentó unos momentos en el abdomen de la joven. Sintió las cálidas manos de Laumy acariciarle con timidez los pectorales y sus ojos parecieron pedirle un cierto permiso en cada paso que hacía. Como si lo que consolidaba estaba bien o mal. Rex percibió hasta que sus finas y blancas manos le transmitían esa sensación.

No dijo nada, sólo accionó a tomar su mano derecha, acoplarla en su mejilla y acariciarla a su parecer mientras cerraba los ojos. Transmitiéndole seguridad y que continué en su recorrido mientras degustaba el suave tacto de la misma. La chica sonrió con elegancia, ternura y finura.

Segundos y minutos después...

Rex se acomodó y se acercó un poco más para complacerla de tibios besos, besos y labios que para Laumy sabían a chocolate caliente en los labios de su chico y para él en la boca su chica se degustaba un riquísimo sabor a cerezas embebidas en alcohol. Un coctel imaginario que emborrachaba fantasiosamente a los dos y que cada vez pedían más y más.

—Laumy...— Rex la llamó en un susurro, abandonando sensualmente los labios de la joven y se abrazó a ella como si fuese su último minuto sobre esta Tierra.

—¿Mm?— contestó con suavidad la joven y hermosa castaña.

—¿Estás lista?— el joven indagó mirándola con dulzura para comprobar de que se sentía segura de lo que estaba por hacer con él y no recibió respuesta en palabras, solo una sonrisa aprobadora por parte de la joven. Rex sonrió.

"_**Te amo, te pienso y vuelvo a escribir **_

_**Y cada palabra te trae hasta mí.**__**" **_

La hora de la verdad llegó. Su peso se acopló delicadamente en el de ella, continuando el ritual de cariño mutuo. Rex aprovechó cada segundo a contrarreloj para acariciarla y ser acariciado por la bella mujer que estaba junto a él. Mientras él la besaba tersamente, ella descendió sus manos hasta el elástico de su ropa interior bajando la ídem con suma delicadeza acariciando la tersa piel de su maciza cola, repartiendo su cariño en las morenas piernas del muchacho que se iluminaron fuertemente por los nanites. Le pareció algo muy tierno por parte de ella. Rex imaginó que por un momento sus palmas y yemas se transformaron en seda pura.

Hasta ahora Rex era el único que la estuvo mimando y no la dejó mover un dedo en toda la situación. Ella pareció tomar más confianza en el tiempo que pasaba el muchacho. En el comienzo se veía nerviosa, casi como una niña que le teme a lo desconocido. Pero fue acostumbrándose a su muy cercana compañía.

Era obvio que ella tenía miedo. Esto era algo que se debía hacer con cuidado y tener una ocasión especial. Era la primera vez para los dos pero en ella era mucho más preciado y debía atesorarlo por siempre. Y era Rex el que debía complacerla en cada gesto y no cansarla en el intento. Tenía que ser cariñoso y sensible. Tanto como lo es ella con él.

—Te amo muchísimo, Laumy.— el agente le recordó por infinita vez muy cerca de su oído cuando se acomodó entre sus piernas e ingresó suavemente de un solo envión en el cuerpo de la chica, sintió como ella aguantó la respiración; se contrajo y rasguñó la espalda del moreno por la generosa longitud que estaba envuelta en un fino látex para evitar algo no planeado, quizás... ese algo lo sería en un futuro, ahora sólo debían disfrutar de una juventud sana y cuidándose por dos. El movimiento comenzaba. Lento y pausado. —Te amo demasiado. Preciosa... nunca lo olvides. Nunca te olvides que te amo con todo mi ser.— nuevamente le recordó un poco ronco colocando su frente con la de ella brindándole una hermosa sonrisa y sintiendo como sus hormonas comenzaban a explotar de amor y pasión.

—Te amo, Rex. Me haces muy feliz.— la joven pronunció tersamente regalándole una sonrisa al besar a su novio de una manera casta y juvenil, siguió su ritmo cuando Rex se refugiaba una y otra vez dentro ella a velocidad neutral. Acostumbrándose poco a poco a la incomodidad del primer momento que segundos después se convirtió en placer y felicidad.

—Igual que a mí, hermosa. Me haces mucho muy feliz.— comunicó el joven cerca de sus labios, cortó la insoportable distancia y fundió su boca en un profundo y lento beso francés, de la misma manera fue correspondió por la bella agente que aferró sus manos al cuello del arma de Providencia y lo acercó más a su cuerpo.

"_**Y cada instante que acaricio tu piel es para ti**_

_**Por cada vez que me tienes dentro.**__**"**_

Poco a poco... lenta y dulcemente... Rex fue haciéndola suya. Haciéndose uno mutuamente. Amándose de una manera inconmensurable. No había sonidos que los interrumpieran, solamente los suyos; la sinfonía de amor que componían sus cuerdas vocales. La armonía que inundaba los oídos. El ritmo riquísimo se prolongaba de manera pasional... Ese que iba a un compás delicioso y embriagador; los llevaría a tocar con la punta de sus dedos la cima del cielo.

Los únicos testigos de la escena de amor eran la Luna y las estrellas que los espiaban por la ventana, el remolque y la estructura abandonada, esa que una vez fue su refugio cuando él y los demás competían contra Providencia. Todos ellos... guardarían celosamente este día tan especial para ambos. Su aniversario número 3.

Pero los que en verdad recordarán este momento... serían ellos dos. Los que se amarían... hasta que el alba los sorprenda.

"_**Ha**__**zme morir, hazme vivir; **_

_**a salir el sol. **_

_**Hazme sufrir hasta llegar **_

_**Hazme otra vez el amor."**_


	12. Secuestrada

**Capítulo 12: Secuestrada**

Sin dudas fue una velada inolvidable. Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana más cercana de la presa y del remolque. No se inmutaron por el rey del cielo que invadió los rincones más cercanos. Amanecieron abrazados y acurrucados por las sabanas que tapaban partes pudendas de sus anatomías.

Se escuchó el canto de las aves fuera de la presa. Todo pareció estar en calma, como ellos que descansaban serenamente. Ella con su cabeza apoyada en el bronceado pecho de Rex y él abrazando la fina cintura de su novia con una mano.

Unos pequeños ruidos se hicieron notar afuera del remolque. Aparentemente desvelando a la bella joven que sólo ladeó su cabeza para acomodarse ignorando el ídem de del exterior. Quizás fue algo pasajero, aunque esos ruidos se presentaron mucho más fuertes despertando de golpe a la muchacha que abrió sus ojos con rapidez. Atenta a los sonidos que se volvieron a escuchar.

—Rex.— lo llamó un poco asustada cubriendo su desnudo pecho con la sabana moviendo al joven que solo gruñó. —Rex, Rex, Rex, despierta.— lo llamó de nuevo alarmantemente mirando como el joven despertaba lentamente.

—¿Qué...? ¿qué pasa?— preguntó aturdido y somnoliento soltando un bostezo mientras se incorporó con lentitud en la cama.

—Hay alguien afuera.— advirtió la bella joven tragando saliva.

—¿Qué?— el moreno murmuró sin creerlo restregando un ojo mientras escuchó el ruido ahora de forma más intensa. Rex abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que ya no estaban solos. Las voces de un hombre portentoso y un hombre de voz relajada eran las que se escucharon más cerca. Así que rápidamente pensó que debían estar al ras del remolque. —¡Rayos!— exclamó por lo bajo.

—¿Qué haremos?— preguntó asustada esperando su reacción.

—Ya sé, ya sé.— el joven pronunció tropezando en el hablar. —Primero...— Rex se levantó a toda prisa sin hacer ruido y se puso sus prendas en un tiempo record. Recogió la ropa de Laumy y se la alcanzó despreocupadamente para luego colocándose a hurtadillas caminando en cuatro patas y llegar a ver por el cristal de la puerta las figuras de los dos hombres buscando a algo o alguien. Eso es lo que descifró el joven arma. —Son ellos.— murmuró con rencor cuando la joven se colocó su mini chaqueta negra al mismo tiempo que fruncía a medias el ceño en señal de extrañez. Se acercó cuidadosamente a la ventana que daba a la cama, asomó su vista por el vidrio analizando el terreno; un cristal empañado con un fino polvillo de suciedad.

—¿Saldrás a enfrentarlos?— la joven preguntó de lejos viendo el perfil que más le favorece al joven. Según ella el derecho.

—¿Tengo cara de no hacerlo?— cuestionó mirándola rápidamente con una sonrisa decidida.

—Rex no, espera.— ella advirtió bajando de la cama haciendo el menor ruido y no siendo vista lo menos posible. —Son peligrosos.— recordó deteniéndolo de un brazo.

—Tranquila mami, relájate.— el muchacho pronunció con gracia y seguridad. —Sé cómo manejarlos.— concluyó corriendo la puerta y saliendo al exterior. —Muy bien fenómenos.— Rex los llamó despectivamente captando la atención de los hombres transformando sus tecno-brazos. —¿Quieren pelear o van salir corriendo a esconderse detrás de Gatlocke?— preguntó con agudo humor chocando sus enormes puños entre sí.

—Es Rex y trae compañía.— dijo Hunter Cain observando a los jóvenes.

—La muchacha de la bodega.— comentó el hombre montado en su Siamese P-90 llamado Valve.

—Sí y la Locomotora Loca no responde de sí, si la tocan.— mencionó Rex haciendo una mueca de enojo.

—Rex, yo puedo cuidarme sola.— mencionó la joven un poco agobiada saliendo detrás de él.

—¿Puedes?— preguntó curioso elevando una ceja.

—¿Alguna vez dudaste de mí?— cuestionó la muchacha con una sonrisa una vez que transformó su mano en una tecno-ametralladora.

—Es una EVO, una buena razón para ser eliminada junto con él.— pronunció Hunter Cain apuntándoles con su Sweet Caroline dispuesto a dispararles.

—¡ABAJO!— Rex demandó tirándose al suelo junto con Laumy cuando un bazucaso a travesó la pared de la presa.

—Vaya, que simpático el fortachón, ¿verdad?— mencionó Laumy cuerpo a tierra. Incorporándose rápidamente junto con su novio. —¿Tienes algún plan?— preguntó la joven viendo calculadoramente a sus oponentes.

—No ¿Y tú?— preguntó curioso cuando pegó su espalda con la de ella como táctica de ataque.

—No, por eso te pregunto.— objetó la chica mirándolo sobre su hombro derecho.

—¿Creí que tú eras la que pensaba más que yo?— el joven preguntó ingenuamente alterado ante la situación, mirando al frente y elevando una ceja.

—Y yo creí que tú eras el que pensaba mucho más que yo.— devolvió la pregunta un tanto aturdida.

—El decir que use el 98% de mi inteligencia no quiere decir que sea igual que Einstein.— comunicó el joven arma con serenidad.

—Pues... gracias por comunicármelo, Rex.— pronunció neutral cuando otro bazucaso fue lanzado, agachándose instintivamente junto con él esquivando la munición que sobre voló por arriba de sus cabezas. —¿Ahora tienes un plan?— preguntó con mínima exaltación una vez recta.

—¿Patearles el trasero es una opción?— Rex opinó optimista recibiendo una sonrisa segura de ella.

La pelea entre ellos duró por varios minutos. Rex y Laumy los habían cansado bastante, lo suficiente para que den el último golpe entre los dos. Y aunque lo intentaron, en un descuido de Rex por pelear con el cazador de EVOs, Valve, el hombre que se fusionaba con su motocicleta aprovecho la oportunidad y secuestro a la bella joven retirándose del lugar, atravesando el agujero en la pared junto con Hunter Cain.

—¡Laumy!— gritó Rex cuando reaccionó al darse cuenta del cobarde escape y del secuestro de su chica poniéndola como un botín a rescatar. Y sin pensarlo dos veces Rex se convirtió en Rex Ride persiguiendo a los enemigos que viajaron a toda velocidad por el mismo desértico cañón que estuvieron meses atrás.

Laumy gritó y pataleó para liberarse de las fornidas cadenas que consolidaba Siamese P-90. Pero era inútil, ella no tenía la fuerza sobrenatural de Rex.

—¡Suéltenme!— gritó encaprichada la joven segunda arma de Providencia.

—¡Cállate niña! Y quédate quieta.— demandó quejándose el excéntrico samurai manteniendo su vista al frente.

—¿A quién le dices niña?— la joven preguntó con inusual arrogancia tirando de las cadenas. —Ya dejé de ser una niña hace mucho tiempo.— la jovencita objetó enojada y con doble sentido. —Bueno... hace unas cuantas horas.— murmuró para ella.

El latino estaba que le pisaba los talones a los secuaces de Gatlocke. Pero algo falló en el camino, sus nanites comenzaron a decaer obligándolo a esfumar su motocicleta y dar varios trompos por el suelo.

—¡Rex!— gritó Laumy con desesperación viendo como su chico chocó fuertemente contra el cemento. La visión se achicó a medida que se alejó con los captores.

Rex golpeó el pavimento de un puñetazo cuando se incorporó después de estar pecho a tierra por unos segundos. La furia lo inundó instantáneamente.

—Suéltenme ¿A dónde me llevan?— preguntó un poco asustada y al no recibir respuesta por parte de los hombres, su estado y semblante empezaron a atemorizarse en el acto. —Rex... no me dejes sola en esto, por favor.— susurró para ella mirando al cielo con nostalgia sabiendo que Rex no perdió sus niveles nanites a propósito.

El viento soplaba y acariciaba los cabellos del joven agente; aun enfurecido pero se discernía a levantarse del medio de la ruta. Intentó transformarse aunque sus nanites no respondían a sus desesperantes llamados mentales. Respiró lleno de frustración casi como con ganas de llorar.

—No te abandonare, Laumy.— el joven juró luego de perderles el rastro en el rocoso paisaje. Respondió leyéndole el hablar a la joven dondequiera que se encuentre. —Jamás.— prometió dispuesto a recuperarla cueste lo que cueste.


	13. Mi Orgullo y Mi Miedo

**Capítulo 13: Mi Orgullo y Mi Miedo**

Llegaron al hangar abandonado. El escondite elegido por el nuevo grupo de villanos. La noche cayó poco a poco y el temor en ella se incorporó cuando ingresaron al pasillo principal escasamente iluminado. Caminaron dificultosamente por los estrechos pasillos iluminados en verde, era un caminar forzoso a causa de que la muchacha forcejeaba a cada segundo por soltarse del agarre del portentoso cazador soltando gritos furtivos. Atravesaron la improvisada sala de reuniones y cuando se encontraron frente al regidor, bastante torpe e infantil de mente, detuvieron su camino.

—Como me encantan las sorpresas.— mencionó el moderno pirata entre risas extravagantes, dispuesto a levantándose de su plateada silla. Restregando sus manos varias veces por la emoción.

—Aquí la tienes Gatlocke.— Hunter Cain informó tratando de domar a la chica que forcejeaba caprichosamente para liberarse, y se quejaba como única opción. —Es una EVO igual que Rex y todos los demás.— pronunció el alto y amplio hombre.

—¡Suéltame cavernícola!— la joven protestó aun tratando de zafarse, cuando su deseo se concedió. Hunter Cain la tiró al suelo y quedó en el mismo acostada boca abajo por varios segundos, sus cabellos desordenados por la caída taparon cómo su respiración estaba entre cortada por el miedo. Apretando sus puños con pavor y sintiendo como unos pasos se acercaron a ella.

—Hola preciosa.— saludó peculiarmente Gatlocke reconociendo la figura de la joven que aún permanecía acostada en el suelo sin atreverse a chocar sus ojos con los de él. —¿Te acuerdas de mí?— preguntó aquel anarquista cuando la misma elevó lentamente su torso y levemente la vista, lo observó estática, casi con odio entre sus cabellos enmarañados. Gatlocke acercó una mano a el juvenil rostro y tal ademan fue sacado con aversión por parte de la muchacha de un solo saque con el dorso de una de sus manos. Reincorporándose rápidamente.

—Aléjate de mí.— Laumy amenazó con orgullo y valentía dando un paso hacia atrás, poniéndose en guardia con su tecno-cuchilla y siendo observada con impresión por los todos los presentes. —Poseo esto y muchas cosas más. Y no voy a dudar en usarlas todas si hay necesidad.— mencionó sombría regulando su respirar agitado.

—Eres valiente, jovencita.— Gatlocke reconoció su virtud acercándose lentamente, deteniendo su caminar repentinamente a causa de que ella lo apuntó con la aguda y peligrosa punta de su tecno-cuchilla en su mano derecha.

—Apártate, no te atrevas a posar un dedo en mí.— la joven dijo entredientes con aversión y frialdad aun apuntándole. —No querrás verme furiosa.— advirtió con lentitud y seguridad asombrando al grupo de antagonistas.

_**En el cañón...**_

Rex caminó por el desértico cañón acompañado del frío viento que se despertó esa noche aun sin poder transformarse en lo que deseaba para llegar más rápido al lugar requerido. Sus nanites aún permanecían sin energías. Sacó su celular y re marcó al primer número que encontró en su lista de contactos. Comunicando el urgente y desesperante reporte.

—Vamos... vamos conteste, Doc.— rogó temblando un poco a causa del frío que olía a lluvia y cuando el teléfono dio tono y la voz de Holiday se escuchó del otro lado, sus palabras salieron dificultosamente. —Doc, necesito que me escuche con atención.— demandó.

(—_¿Rex, donde está__s?—_ preguntó la doctora, se la escuchó preocupada. —_Hace horas que estás fuera de Providencia y nos tienes a todos con el corazón en la boca_.— concluyó regañando al joven.)

—No importa dónde estoy, Doc...— pronunció el joven un poco alterado interrumpido por Holiday.

(—_Laumy tampoco está en la base. ¿Dónde está?—_ preguntó angustiada.)

—Ella estaba conmigo y por un descuido... se alejó de mí en cuestión de segundos.— comentó rememorando la imagen de ella siendo secuestrada.

(—_¿La perdiste?—_ cuestionó más angustiada.)

—Es una larga historia, con lujo de detalle le contare después de hallarla.— prometió el joven dejando su nerviosismo por unos segundos. —Ahora necesito que todas las brigadas comiencen a rastrillar el paradero de Laumy lo más rápido posible.— pidió lo más tranquilo que pudo.

(—_¿Qué le paso?—_ indagó un poco sobresaltada.)

—La secuestraron.— logró pronunciar pasando la mano por su cara, estirando la misma impotentemente.

(—_¿__Qué? ¿Quién?—_ preguntó más que sobresaltada.)

—Hunter Cain junto a Valve... por órdenes de Gatlocke es lo que logré descifrar.— comentó perdiendo la paciencia.

(—_¡¿Q__ué?!—_ la doctora alzó la voz con indignación cuando Rex perdió completamente la cordura.)

—¡No haga más preguntas y de aviso a todos en Providencia! ¡Ya! ¡No pierda tiempo!— demandó Rex levantando el tono de voz trotando para entrar en calor.

(—_Rex, tranquilo, por favor, no te alteres. Te hará mal_.— mencionó Holiday tranquilizando al joven arma.)

—No puedo estar tranquilo, Doc. Usted sabe lo que significa ella en mi vida.— le recordó deteniéndose unos segundos en medio de la ruta, mirando hacia la nada. —Si la llego a perder... me moriría en vida.— confesó con mucho miedo sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba de sólo imaginar el resto de su vida sin ella. Suspiró. —La integridad de Laumy depende de mí...— se responsabilizó bajando la cabeza con culpabilidad. —Y de todos nosotros.— agregó haciendo una mirada fría desafiando a la oscuridad y a la nada. —Pero más que nada de mí.— pronunció respirando profundo.

Silencio seprulcral.

(—_Descuida Rex_.— la doctora suspiró con pesadez por la situación. —_Estoy dando aviso a todos_.— comunicó después de largos segundos de silencio cuando Rex cerro sus ojos unos momentos, meditando. —_Y no te preocupes, Rex, estamos contigo_. _La encontraremos_.— le recordó relajando al joven.)

—Gracias Doc, los veré en la base. Adiós.— cortó y guardó su celular, continuando su trote. —Que tonto si yo puedo volar.— reconoció sacando sus tecno-turbinas recuperando sus poderes, sobrevolando el cielo. Se lo veía calculadoramente pensativo mientras el frío viento chocaba en su rostro obligando a achicar sus ojos por la sensibilidad de los mismos. —Primero te recupero a ti, luego a los meta-nanites y por último... terminar con esta pesadilla.— masculló el joven con actitud guerrillera.


	14. Movilización

**Capítulo 14: Movilización**

—¡Hermanito!— César saludó en un alarido corriendo a abrazar a Rex, quien aterrizó en el suelo de un pasillo al agujerar el techo.

—César...— Rex lo nombró apretujado instantáneamente por su hermano mayor.

—Qué bueno que estas bien.— mencionó feliz el mayor de los Salazar dejándolo respirar un poco.

—¿Aun estas en pijama?— el joven arma preguntó mirándolo extrañado de arriba abajo sin recibir respuesta de su hermano sólo un alarido furioso que provino desde el fondo del pasillo.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste?!— la ira del agente Seis se hizo escuchar sin repudió, seguido de Holiday que caminaba a su lado. Su voz sonaba con gran enojo y desconfianza, atravesando a los varios agentes que caminaban por el pasillo.

Eso fue lo que recibió Rex como saludo por parte de Seis al llegar a la base.

—Yo no le hice nada.— el moreno se defendió guardando sus turbinas. —A ella la secuestraron, deja de fastidiarme Seis.— se quejó caminando unos pasos hasta su jefe.

—¿Y la secuestraron por tu culpa o me equivoco?— sugirió como opciones el agente con gélida voz una vez que se detuvo.

—Admito que fue un descuido pero no la hagas pagar por mí.— reconoció responsable cuando Seis alzo una ceja en señal de aturdimiento. —Y por un sentimiento mutuo.— mencionó bajando un poco la cabeza a causa de un fuerte rubor que se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Que tratas de decir?— preguntó Seis alzando nuevamente una ceja ante el silencio del chico.

—Rex por favor, habla.— pidió Holiday con el cariño que la caracteriza. —¿Dónde han estado todas estas horas?— preguntó aumentando más la presión en el pecho del joven arma.

Rex recurría ayuda con la mirada apuntada a César pero su hermano sólo se dignó a levantar el ceño en señal de que no hay opción. O decía la verdad o moriría con la mentira y la culpa. Su presión se hizo escuchar sin otra opción.

—Sólo... nos fugamos y nos dejamos guiar por nuestros instintos. Y paso lo que tenía que pasar.— admitió presionado.

Holiday, César y Seis se quedaron en silencio, sin poder creer lo que escuchaban. Pero parecía que el joven hablaba muy en serio.

—Rex...— Holiday habló con calma aun estática, saliendo lentamente de ese estado.

—Impresionante.— masculló César impactado al escuchar las palabras de Rex.

—¿Es suficiente para ustedes o tengo que ser hacerles un gráfico?— replicó el moreno en su usual tono de voz altanero cuando Seis lo sujetó de la chaqueta sin que Rex se inmutara.

—Dime que no la lastimaste o...— lo amenazó con frialdad quedando suspendido en palabras.

—Ya aguanta, aguanta. No te erices. Tranquilo chavo, relájate.— contestó relajadamente mostrando una sonrisa socarrona soltándose del agarre del agente. —¿Ahora si les importa podemos movilizarnos para buscarla?— demandó alterado cuando pasó entre medio de Holiday y Seis, seguido de César.

—Campeón.— César felicitó significativamente a su hermano desacomodándole el cabello recibiendo un fastidioso empujón del joven.

—Ya déjame en paz.— se quejó sin poder evitar mostrar una mueca de sonrisa cuando salió corriendo por el pasillo un poco sonrojado.

_**En el hangar abandonado...**_

Por pasarse de lista. La bella agente fue encerrada en un cuarto pequeño, oscuro, carcelario y lúgubre. Era tan miserable que la "_celda_" poseía una pequeña ventana con tres garrotes en lo más alto de la pared. El frío comenzaba a sentirse mucho más con el paso de las horas.

Observó a la luna llena en su punto máximo. Despojó su chaqueta al suelo, que por unos momentos se transformó en una sábana para amortiguar la helada brisa, para dar paso a convertir su espalda en tecno-alas y así poder elevarse y mirar el exterior que poco a poco se nublaba. Suspiró.

—Sálvame pronto.— pidió en un susurro esperanzador observando las nubes pasar y acumularse por montón, tapando a la reina del cielo.

_**En el hogar Boman...**_

Providencia no dudó ni un minuto en comenzar la búsqueda para hallar a la muchacha. Todas las brigadas, todos los agentes y la tecnología que invade a la base estaba en marcha. Si era necesario no dormir, lo harían. La segunda arma de Providencia... corría riesgo y la noticia tuvo repercusiones en el único noticiero de esa región.

La primera en enterarse, fuera del entorno de Providencia, fue Claire. Quien se encontraba en su hogar limpiando y acomodando su casa mientras escuchaba la televisión.

—_Y seguimos con las noticias de hoy_.— reiteró la conductora Diane Farrah. —_Una noticia reciente es que en Providencia hay demasiada preocupación e incertidumbre acerca de donde se encuentran los meta-nanites que desaparecieron hace más de dos años y el misterio sobre la segunda posesión de la base, Laumy Parker_.— reportó la mujer del otro lado del televisor, cuando Claire dejó por completo sus quehaceres para escuchar atentamente. —_La última vez que se la vio fue ayer y hasta ahora sólo tenemos reportes de ella ha sido secuestrada por el anarquista y pirata Gatlocke y no se sabe en donde se encuentra cautiva_.— agregó cuando Claire se paralizó al instante al sentarse en un sillón cercano, poniéndose blanca del susto. —_Es lo único relevante. Hay mucha angustia por parte de todos. Las brigadas de Providencia se están moviendo simultáneamente a los cuatro vientos rastrillando su paradero. Esperemos después de esto... un final feliz. En otras noticias...—_ agregó cuando Claire quedó ausente aun sentada. Sólo escuchaba murmullos del noticiero.

Lo que pasaba por su mente era desconocido, nada la inmutaba. Su estado era estático, estaba en un trance. Hasta se podría decir que casi no pestañaba. Reaccionó lentamente después de varios minutos cuando giró lentamente su rostro hacia un marco de foto sobre una mesada. Una foto que fue tomada antes de separase. En donde se encontraba ella misma junto con sus jóvenes amigos, abrazados y sonriendo como lo hacen los amigos cuando les toman la típica fotografía grupal, teniendo a Providencia de fondo.

Se levantó lentamente de ese sillón para caminar hasta esa fotografía y mirarla con pena. La tomó y fijó la vista unos segundos en ella, su nueva amiga, su nueva aliada, su compañera y hasta vista como una hermana. Sus ojos abandonaron esa memoria inmortalizada enmarcada para observar la pared color crudo frente a ella.

La famosa cara pensativa y de tomar decisiones apareció como por arte de magia.


	15. Intuición Solidaria

**Capítulo 15: Intuición Solidaria**

La habitación estaba a oscuras a causa del corte de luz. Sólo era abastecida por los tenues faroles de la calle. Para Claire jamás es demasiado tarde para volver y eso es precisamente lo que estaba decidida a hacer. La lluvia aun no cesaba. Los truenos, rayos y relámpagos se hicieron sentir en toda la ciudad. El terror reinaba en el exterior a estas horas de la noche.

—¡Mamá, saldré!— gritó Claire bajando las escaleras al tanteo, tomando las llaves del auto de una pequeña mesa y cargando su mini bolso deportivo.

—¿Claire a dónde vas a estas horas de la noche?— su madre preguntó desconcertada observándola entre las pocas velas que daban luz al hogar.

—Es un caso de vida o muerte, mamá. Entiéndeme, por favor, alguien me necesita.— pronunció la joven muchacha.

—¿A dónde vas, hija?— insistió preocupada la mujer.

—No me esperes.— Claire objetó dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

—Cuídate mucho.— susurró orgullosamente; su madre sin opción a detener a su terca hija se abrazó a sí misma asomando una sonrisa dulce.

_**En el hangar abandonado...**_

Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente a causa de que la puerta se entornó y un brillo entró por el umbral. Casi llegando a lastimar sus sensibles pupilas. Una sombra se posó perfectamente en el centro debajo del marco, llamándola por un halago que no era agradable para ella en boca de aquel hombre.

—¿Te desperté, hermosa?— Gatlocke preguntó con extravagancia percatándose de su cansada mirada, sin recibir respuesta de la joven, sólo una mirada de odio. Se inmutó ante su visión y soltó una estrepitosa risa, siempre manteniendo la peculiaridad. —No importa y no me importa tampoco.— mencionó con agudo humor, alejándose de la puerta unos cuantos metros. Inconsciente de lo que estaba por pasar.

Ella aprovechó el descuido de unos de sus captores y tomó la oportunidad de salir corriendo lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas y lo más que pudo atravesando el pasillo iluminado artificialmente en verde cuando transformó sus piernas en una mejorada motocicleta color negra y plateada. Laumy no contó con la habilidad del pirata, su escape se vio frustrado cuando lo tuvo en frente de ella al pisar el exterior del hangar, Gatlocke estaba empapado con el resto de los aliados, por la lluvia que se desató hace algunas horas.

—Tú nos puedes ayudar en un pequeño misterio para nosotros.— el pirata comentó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, asustando a la joven que permaneció en silencio. —¿Reconoces esto?— cuestionó mostrándole el meta-nanite de la anti-materia envasado en un tubo de cristal, dejando estupefacta a la muchacha que observó la porción nanite con autismo de dilaciones de segundos. —Dinos cómo funcionan y te dejamos libre.— ofreció al momento que un rayo lejano iluminó su peculiar rostro junto con un trueno.

—¿Crees que voy a ser tan incauta de revelarles el secreto?— la joven pronunció astutamente sonriendo como lo hace Rex habitualmente.

—Inteligente muchacha.— el hombre reconoció ocultando el envase detrás de su capa. —Es una verdadera lástima que una joven tan hermosa sea tan terca.— mencionó cuando se acercó lo suficiente observado por ella con rechazo. —Entonces si no quieres cooperar... no hay otra opción que seguir manteniéndote cautiva.— el hombre pronunció haciéndole una rápida llave de yudo a la muchacha. —Tú serás el botín a rescatar junto con los meta-nanites.— el hombre susurró perniciosamente lascivo sacando las hojas retráctiles de su brazo derecho, delineando lentamente el lado izquierdo del rostro de la joven. Acciones que aborrecieron a la agente.

—Suéltame.— la joven susurró asqueada mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, él sólo sonrió. —Te lo advertí una vez y te lo vuelvo a advertir...— pronunció entrando en un estado de alteración mínima. —No me hagas enfurecer, no querrás verme enojada.— advirtió logrando zafarse de un rápido movimiento.

—¿Qué daño puede hacer una caprichosa y malcriada joven como tú?— el hombre la subestimó impulsivamente ignorando la demencia e histeria artificial de la misma.

Eso fue el punto crítico. Cuando Gatlocke y sus aliados se dieron cuenta estaban en el suelo impulsados por el agudo grito y la expansión masiva de la "_diabólica_" joven. Impresionados por la monstruosidad que tenían en frente.

—¿Quién eres?— a Gatlocke se lo veía bastante asustado por la imagen nada bella de la muchacha. Contemplando con horror su evolucionado estado psicótico y el ya mencionado paisaje frenético.

Laumy mutó inesperadamente para convertirse en una potencial y aterradora EVO demencial. Mucho peor que las veces anteriores; un 50 % de hecho. Y el cambio rotundo de su cabello la hizo más perniciosa, su larga y hermosa cabellera castaña se tiñó de platino junto con el mechón violeta que se tornó rojo.

—Tu peor pesadilla.— mencionó con un eco macabro en su voz transformando su mano izquierda en una mortal tecno-sierra cubierta de sangre indeleble. —Bien... ¿Quién será el primer valiente en enfrentarme?— la joven preguntó valerosa cuando activó su arma, el sonido de la sierra se escuchó como oxidada y de una sola vez cortó un bloque de concreto sin dejar de mirar a sus oponentes con esos demenciales e infernales ojos. No recibió respuesta. Solamente estupefacción de sus contrarios.

_**En algún lugar de la ciudad...**_

Una joven rubia caminaba por la acera con unas bolsas de compras en una de sus manos. Cubierta nada más por un paraguas y un piloto transparente que la cubrió del fuerte aguacero de esa noche. Gritó aterrada cuando sintió el jalón desde un auto aparentemente de color azul petróleo en movimiento, obligándola a soltar las bolsas y el paraguas por lo fuerte que resultó. Se sorprendió al descubrir de quien se trataba al arribar al automóvil.

—¿Claire?— Annie la llamó casi desorbitada cuando su amiga la subió al auto sin su consentimiento. —¿Qué haces? ¿Te volviste loca?— preguntó alterada.

—No Annie, estoy muy consciente.— Claire pronunció con estabilidad mirando al frente lluvioso sosteniendo el volante con firmeza, tan así que sus nodillos se blanquearon.

—¿A dónde vamos?— Annie cuestionó más calmada después de varios segundos de silencio mirando al exterior.

—La Brigada Juvenil resurge de las cenizas.— Claire mencionó con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué?!— dijo furtivamente desorientada cuando abandonó la visión en la ventana y giró su rostro en ella.

—Bueno, no tan así, pero sí...— pronunció un poco nerviosa suspendida en palabras para pensar mejor. —Ay... escucha Annie... alguien nos necesita, aunque sea por los minutos que debamos estar ahí. Ellos cuentan con nuestro apoyo aunque ya no pertenezcamos.— logró recolectar las palabras correctas observada con desconcierto por la rubia muchacha.

—Quieres decir que...— Annie suspendió su hablar procesando la idea en mente de su amiga.

—Exacto.— la pelirroja afirmó sensata y decidida sabiendo lo que ellas sabían.

—Laumy y los chicos... sobre todo ella.— la blonda masculló ausente, entendiendo la situación. —Tienes razón, acelera Claire.— dijo rápidamente pisando el acelerador como una zafada.

—¡Annie!— Claire exclamó en un alarido casi histérico cuándo la chica rubia tomó el volante comenzando a manejar freneticamente.


	16. De Nuevo en Acción

**Capítulo 16: De Nuevo en Acción**

El número de veces que se reprendió por su descuido fue infinito. Rex permaneció dentro de El Guardián, el joven arma se mantuvo con los demás destacados agentes en una ubicación en específico. La gran nave manejada por Callan surcó los cielos en conjunto con otros jets hasta que llegaran al lugar que finalmente fue localizado por las brigadas de Providencia que dieron aviso desde el establecimiento, el muchacho estaba impaciente por regresar a su lugar de origen en esa misma nave cuando fue el día que todo cambió...

—Laumy fue localizada.— comunicó la bella doctora mirando un mapa donde se detecta la actividad nanite y un punto infrarrojo en movimiento indicó su posición, Rex se aproximó.

—Siempre dije que mi mamacita, es Mi Mamacita.— el muchacho dijo sintiéndose orgulloso de ella al ver por la misma pantalla como Laumy, su novia, luchaba contra Gatlocke.

—Rex, prepárate para salir, iras...— demandó el agente Seis interrumpido por el muchacho que se dirigió a toda velocidad hasta las compuertas. —Con Bobo.— concluyó seriamente elevando una ceja por el entusiasmo del muchacho.

_**En el hangar abandonado...**_

Su estado híper demencial desapareció, Laumy se defendía luchando contra el regidor protegida de sus mejoradas armas.

—Ríndete Gatlocke, no sirves como oponente.— la joven mencionó manteniendo su tecno-sierra detrás de ella arrastrando la misma mientras corría.

—¿Por qué no quieres ayudarnos?— preguntó Gatlocke cuando la joven topó el mástil de su arma contra el brazo del hombre.

—No ayudo a los perdedores.— la joven contestó con desprecio chocando sonoramente su tecno-sierra con las hojas retráctiles de Gatlocke, apartándolo de un solo empujón.

—Peleas tan bien como un hombre.— reconoció el pirata recuperándose.

—Qué curioso, yo iba a decir lo mismo sobre ti.— mencionó con fuerza dispuesta a atacarlo con su tecno-cuchilla pero fue interrumpida por el grito del simio más irreverente que pudo haber conocido.

—¡DESCUIDA MUÑECA!— gritó Bobo desde el Guardián de Providencia que sobrevolaba el cielo. —¡LA CABALLERIA TE SALVARÁ!— concluyó en otro alarido cayendo en picada arribado en las alas de Rex.

—Providencia, ¿vienen a la fiesta? Se van a divertir.— concluyó Gatlocke disparándole al joven arma con su cañón de energía oculta.

Rex logró esquivarlo a la perfección y caer sin ningún rasguño. Nuestro héroe vuelve al rescate de su princesa y a concluir con esta estorbosa y torpe amenaza junto con el escuadrón.

—Rex.— la joven lo llamó corriendo hasta el muchacho.

—Hey, ¿comenzaste la fiesta sin mí?— el joven preguntó graciosamente elevando sus gafas aviadoras, guardando sus tecno-turbinas dispuesto a aproximarse a su chica.

—Oye tardaste siglos.— la muchacha lo regaño un poco graciosa al llegar a él cuando se juntó en un abrazo y luego se apartó un poco aun estando acorralada de sus brazos.

—Nuestro héroe viene feliz al rescate de la chica de sus sueños y se mantiene jocoso a pesar de que ella lo reciba con regaños.— aquel joven mencionó arqueando una ceja con seducción despojando rápidamente el agua de sus pestañas.

—¿Listo para concluir con esta patética lucha?— propuso dispuesta transformando su mano izquierda en un tecno-taladro.

—¿Por qué patética?— preguntó extrañado.

—El líder no es precisamente Sigmund Freud.— comunicó despreocupada cuando el joven le dedicó una torcida y decisiva sonrisa. —¿Listo?— preguntó con una inusual sonrisa socarrona.

—Yo nací listo, nena.— mencionó con su divina sonrisa contagiosa poniéndose en guardia junto con ella.

La batalla final recién comenzaba.

_**En Providencia...**_

Las jóvenes amigas se detuvieron atravesando el automóvil frente al puente metálico de Providencia, bajaron y corrieron bajo la lluvia sin preocuparse por empaparse. Lograron llegar; agitadas.

—Lo siento pero no pueden ingresar.— les informó un alto soldado cuidando la puerta del área, un jovencito que no pasaba los 21 años de edad; apuesto de cabellos negros y brillantes ojos celestes.

—Por favor, ya estuvimos aquí.— dijo Annie con angelical voz y mirada tierna tratando de convencerlo. —O me dirás que no recuerdas estas vivaces lagunas cristalinas.— pronunció la joven rubia un poco coqueta, al instante regañada por Claire.

—Annie...— susurró su amiga un poco indignada.

—¿Qué? Un poco de coquetería no viene mal.— la blonda mencionó inocentemente acomodando su cabello.

—Lo siento, pero tengo órdenes de no dejar a pasar a nadie aunque hayan sido parte de la organización. Es por seguridad.— informó el apuesto soldado con su arma en mano.

—Escucha, no pedimos volver a Providencia, sólo queremos que una nave nos lleve hacia donde están las brigadas de Providencia.— pidió Claire con insistencia. —Por favor, nuestros amigos nos necesitan, el auto se ha quedado sin gasolina y no hay tráfico a estas horas de la noche para llegar a donde queremos. Entiende la situación.— suplicó cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente y apareció la joven nueva agente. —Lola.— Claire la nombró sonriendo como si Lola hubiese caído del cielo.

—Chicas, que...— Lola pronunció confundida tomada inesperadamente por Claire de los hombros.

—Lola... ¿Eres consciente de lo que pasa?— Claire preguntó sin rodeos.

—Sí...— Lola siseó y contestó un poco ida elevando una ceja.

—¿Sabes dónde están Laumy y los demás?— preguntó la pelirroja un poco agitada por hablar tan rápido.

—Más o menos, sólo lo básico, ¿Por qué?— Lola contestó insegura y un tanto extrañada dando el hincapié a Claire.

—Lola... la Brigada vuelve.— pronunció Claire un poco risueña.

—¿Qué?— la joven de ojos negros susurró viéndola con extrañeza.

—Sí. Bueno, no tan así pero sí.— informó Claire. —Lola necesitamos que nos acompañes junto con Noah y César hacia ese lugar.— Claire suplicó dejando a Lola más confundida que antes.

—¿Podrán habilitarnos un jet para las tres?— preguntó Annie tiritando de frío cuando Lola asomó una sonrisa tímida terminando de completar la idea en su mente.

—Síganme.— aceptó después de varios segundos, volteando y caminando seguidas de las chicas.

_**En el hangar abandonado...**_

Era todo una señora batalla en el exterior del hangar. Si bien no era tan sanguinaria como la anterior no dejaba de ser brutal. Una de las dos armas trataba de distraer al grupo para tomar los nanites en el interior del refugio y terminar con todo pero era imposible, eran demasiado rápidos. Sobre todo Gatlocke. A menos que para ganar tiempo…

—Si queremos tomar los meta-nanites debemos ganar tiempo con alguien como señuelo y distraer a estos matones.— mencionó Laumy una vez que se alejaron y dejaron que algunos de los soldados tomen su lugar.

—¿Qué tal Bobo?— preguntó Rex con vivacidad mientras su compañero de aventuras disparaba con sus pistolas laser.

—No, es muy obvio.— la castaña pronunció segura y luego un poco pensativa.

—¿Seis?— opinó el moreno rápidamente.

—No, los acabaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.— la muchacha mencionó con singular espontaneidad.

—Mm, tienes razón, esto hay que hacerlo durar.— Rex mencionó con usual comicidad asomando una suave sonrisa. —Quiero deleitarme cuando les pateé el trasero en el golpe final.— agregó cuando repentinamente una idea invadió su mente al mismo tiempo que ella quedó como si le leyera la mente al muchacho.

—Y qué tal si...— los jóvenes pronunciaron a dilación mirándose. Y como si les hubieran leído el pensamiento una amable y juguetona voz se presentó.

—¿Qué tal si lo hacemos nosotros?— César cuestionó con una arcaica sonrisa acompañado de Noah junto con Claire, Annie y Lola. Sorprendiendo a las jóvenes armas.

—¡Chicos!— las dos armas dijeron al unísono corriendo hasta ellos.

—¿Pero qué hacen aquí?— preguntó Laumy estupefacta con una sonrisa nerviosa, agitada por correr bajo la fuerte lluvia que sacaba el aire.

—¿Creían que los abandonaríamos en un momento así?— mencionó Claire saliendo de un jet.

—Pero... creí que... ya... no...— Laumy decía un poco aturdida tropezando con las palabras.

—Nunca es tarde, Laumy.— interrumpió Claire sabiendo lo que ella diría y lo hizo con una sonrisa que conmovió a la bella agente.

—La Brigada Juvenil se re une nuevamente, muchachos. Bueno, no tan así pero sí.— Noah repitió las palabras de su novia con los códigos que caracterizan a la amistad de ese tipo, lo hizo con una sonrisa agradable leyéndole el pensamiento cuando las jóvenes armas sonrieron por su apoyo incondicional.

No dijeron nada más, las palabras sobraban en ese instante. Los siete jóvenes se abrazaron unos momentos debajo de la fría lluvia con la intención de rememorar los viejos tiempos y darse un cálido gesto demostrando su verdadera amistad.

_**-O-**_

Gracias fanaticagenrex por pasar siempre y dejarme tan lindos comentarios, y por alentarme a seguir el fic.


	17. Atrapado

**Capítulo 17: Atrapado.**

Habría durado un poco más esa demostración. Luego ese instante terminó. La voz de Gatlocke interrumpió el tierno momento juvenil; una última misión llamaba.

—Que tierno, reunión de amigos.— Gatlocke habló con ironía deteniendo repentinamente la batalla captando la atención de los jóvenes que se separaron lentamente observando al oponente con molestia. —De no haber sentido un nudo de asco en la garganta... me hubiese encantado aplaudir.— dijo sarcásticamente el moderno anarquista.

—Ay, escuché mejores provocaciones de pelea en Tomb Raider.— Lola comentó un poco agobiada al entornar un poco los ojos. —Que patético es.— susurró con serenidad.

—Habla ya, Gatlocke. ¿Dónde están los meta-nanites?— preguntó Rex con insistencia acercándose al alto hombre caucásico.

—¿Para que los querrían siete chicos como ustedes...?— cuestionó dejando de hablar a causa de que Rex lo sujetó en lo alto con su tecno-puño derecho.

—Dilo antes de que te saque el relleno.— amenazó lentamente el joven moreno sosteniendo al pirata en el aire con su puño gigante apretándolo en el intento.

—¿Por qué no lo discutimos como gente civilizada...?— propuso cuando su voz se hacía más forzada por el apriete del puño del joven con más tenacidad, el entrecejo de Rex se fruncía mostrando la aversión que poseía por el pirata.

Si bien todos estaban pendiente del impulsivo muchacho cuidando de que no haga una tonteria de ante mano, su novia comenzó a mirar a todos lados buscando la entrada de la vieja edificación. Parecía tramar un plan para recuperar los meta-nanites.

—Iré al hangar.- la castaña susurró repentinamente para los más cercanos, mirando calculadoramente a todos los rincones, analizando cada sector y retrocediendo del grupo. —No importa lo que pase, no me sigan.— advirtió decidida cuando salió corriendo entre los aviones abandonados.

—Laumy no, ¿Qué quieres hacer?— Lola se alarmó hablando con terror en sus palabras al observar como la castaña se escabullía con entre los viejos aviones.

—¡ATRAPENLA!— demandó fuertemente el líder del grupo cuando logró captar a la joven escondiéndose de un lado a otro y tal acto de rencor fue arrojado al suelo instantáneamente por el muchacho. Eso fue suficiente para regenerar la guerra.

—¡LAUMY!— gritó Rex corriendo detrás de ella pero algo detuvo su paso.

El EVO Sin Cara se interpuso en su camino dispuesto a atrapar al muchacho entre sus cuatro brazos cuando una espada se clavó a medias en su espalda.

—Ve tras ella, acompáñala.— el agente Seis demandó decidido cuando el joven quedó estático viendo a su compañero enfrentado al EVO Sin Cara cuando volteó para atacar al mayor. —Hablo en serio.— concluyó seriamente el agente de verde traje continuando su duelo con el EVO.

Rex empujó dolorosamente a los compañeros necesarios que se topaban en su camino para alcanzar a la muchacha dentro de la guarida. Cerrando la pesada puerta de metal una vez adentro.

—¿Qué haces, estás loca, como vas a salir corriendo así?— cuestionó rápidamente como un desquiciado el alto muchacho corriendo al lado de su chica.

—Es la única forma, Rex.— contestó un poco agitada por la ligera caminata. —Se mantendrán ocupados hasta que localicemos los meta-nanites.— comunicó cuando transformó su mano izquierda en ametralladora disparándole a la puerta para traspasar más fácilmente. No había tiempo para tratarla con gentileza.

El ruido del metal les dio la bienvenida. No se veía nada, alcanzaron a iluminar con los nanites de su cuerpo.

—Okey...— Rex pronunció graciosamente luego de varios segundo de inquietud una vez dentro de la sala de reunión improvisada. —¿Por dónde empezamos?— cuestionó más perdido.

—Sh.— la joven chistó rápidamente, casi en un susurro y escuchando algo que sólo ellos pueden escuchar. —¿Escuchas eso?— le preguntó pretendiendo que él la entienda, pero los sentidos de Rex estaban en otra parte. El muchacho se encontraba aturdido de tantos ruidos, golpes de puños y disparos que retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

—No.— el joven moreno dijo en un sincero susurro y con desorientación tratando de escuchar lo que ella oía pero le fue imposible.

—Están cerca.— ella comunicó cerrando y abriendo los ojos con solemnidad dejando sus labios entreabiertos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— indagó el muchacho.

—También poseo tecno-patia, puedo oírlos.— la joven le informó con obviedad caminando unos pasos hacia una especie de cuarto oculto, seguida del moreno cautelosamente. Se detuvo. —Aquí es...— dijo segura tocando la pared para interactuar con la misma y cerciorarse de su instinto. Así fue.

—¿Cañón o tecno-botas?— preguntó Rex colocándose sus gafas transformando su brazo izquierdo y piernas a la vez.

—Sorpréndeme.— susurró Laumy con una sonrisa que enloqueció al muchacho.

A voluntad ocultó sus máquinas. Ladeando a penas su cabeza asomando esa sonrisa tan adictiva en él. Ejecutó sus manos en hachas azules y de sólo dos cortes en equis tiró la puerta abajo. El cuarto solamente estaba iluminado por el estridente brillo de los envases de los meta-nanites encimados sin un orden en una vitrina metálica.

—Órale.— Rex se sorprendió estando estático debajo del marco de la puerta. Avanzó unos cortos pasos. —Cuanto hace que no los veía, chicos.— mencionó graciosamente embelesado, acercándose dispuesto a tomarlos en sus manos.

Un temblor hizo cimbrear al hangar por completo. Los ruidos provenían del techo. Seguro que fue una estruendosa bomba que cayó encima del edificio logrando que algunos pedazos de cemento y polvo se desprendieran.

—Rex, deja de parlotear y tómalos.— la chica se quejó con nerviosismo cuando Rex se dispuso a despojar su chaqueta, cubriendo a los meta-nanites.

—Vengan con papi, muchachitos.— el chico pronunció graciosamente alojando los envases envueltos en sus brazos, saliendo del interior junto con ella.

—Rápido vámonos.— Laumy lo apuró empujando al joven por la espalda.

—Ya voy, ya voy.— pronunció Rex un poco tosco cargando los nanites más arriba de su pecho para mayor seguridad.

Luego de varios intentos por abrir la puerta principal fueron inútiles, se había atascado por desconocidos motivos, ni siquiera Rex pudo abrirla con la sobrenaturalidad y los poderes que posee. Una puerta trasera era lo que habían encontrado para salir y llegar más rápidos hasta sus compañeros. No lograron tocar el exterior ya que Gatlocke los sorprendió colgado del alero del edificio.

—¿Se van tan pronto?— preguntó el pirata con sombrío colgado del extenso alero, provocando que los jóvenes endurecieran los músculos de todo su cuerpo.

—Rex...— masculló ella con agitada respiración.

—Corre cuando yo te dé la señal.— susurró Rex para ella, clavando la mirada en su oponente que devolvía la penetrante vista en él. Ella asintió tragando con dificultad cuando el muchacho le paso lentamente el bulto rojo posándolos en sus brazos. —¡AHORA!— gritó y la joven salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Esquivando a Gatlocke que trató de agarrarla; sus trotes eran inseguros y llenos de miedo. Gatlocke intentó seguirla pero un ligero movimiento de puño en Rex lo tiró al suelo jalándolo al interior. —Ay... ¿Ya te hice enojar?— preguntó agudamente sosteniendo al hombre con su puño gigante nuevamente. Gatlocke luchaba por zafarse de ese enorme brazo biomecánico, apretaba los dientes en señal de que le faltaba el aire. —Parece que esto lo resolveremos entre nosotros dos.— comunicó el joven altanero cerrando la puerta.

El enfrentamiento con los tres y los demás subordinados de Gatlocke dio su fin, fueron capturados, detenidos y bien reguardados dentro de El Guardián. Capturados por los soldados del escuadrón de Providencia. El tiempo no mejoró demasiado, aun se sentía el helado frío y la fuerte lluvia que lavaba las manchas de sangre derramadas en el suelo por la lucha de minutos pre cronológicos.

La joven corrió con los nanites acurrucados en sus brazos, salpicando el agua de los charcos en sus piernas y en sus impecables botas negras donde abundaba el barro, llegó finalmente hasta donde estaban los pocos soldados que quedaron en pie y los agentes de siempre.

—¿Los tienes?— preguntó gélidamente el agente Seis una vez que la joven detuvo su paso. La muchacha asintió recuperando a medias su agitado respirar. —Okey, vámonos.— demandó el mayor dando un paso fuera del alambrado.

—No podemos irnos sin Rex.— mencionó la joven deteniendo del brazo al agente sin soltar los cristalinos tubos. —Aún está a adentro.— comunicó la muchacha corriendo el empapado cabello de su rostro mirándolo aterrada cuando los demás quedaron estáticos y estupefactos, en estado de terror.

_**Dentro de El Guardián...**_

—¿Todo listo?— preguntó uno de los viejos aliados del pirata, observando como su compañero configuraba un artefacto que comunicaba con uno de alto riesgo. Asintió. —Inicia el conteo regresivo.— el mismo mencionó pernicioso y con hielo en sus palabras.

—Diez...— Mook, su compañero contó suspensivamente. —Nueve...— continuó dentro de la pequeña celda del Guardián.

Esto sin dudas, va a ser algo terriblemente malo.


	18. No Me Digas Adiós

**Capítulo 18: No Me Digas Adiós**

Continuaron la pelea en el interior. Parecían dos romanos dando vueltas en el arenoso Coliseo y mirándose penetrantemente entre sí con sus armas en mano, en este caso con sus mecanismos, para ver quién era el valiente que daba el primer ataque.

Tomaron iniciativa ambos a la vez, chocando sonoramente sus armas. Echando pequeñas chispas por el roce entre ellas. Agrandaron los orificios de sus fosas nasales cuando mostraban los dientes en señal de furia.

—No entiendo como un descerebrado como tú pudo haberse apoderado de los meta-nanites con el fin de querer apoderarse del mundo, si apenas te sabes atar el pañuelo detrás de tu cabeza.— cuestionó el sobrador muchacho desmereciendo al hombre con un su siempre agudo humor. —Eres patético, solo eres un vulgar ladrón.— le recordó el joven mostrando una sonrisa.

—Me agradas, chico.— comentó Gatlocke con su retorcido humor impulsivo alejando al joven de un solo empujón con su cañón. —¿No sé por qué no logré convencerte de estar en mi territorio?— cuestionó.

—Porque yo no me dejo gobernar por idiotas.— el joven le dejó en claro aproximándose rápidamente mientras daba tres espadazos en el aire con intención de impedirle defenderse al moderno anarquista.

—Hubiéramos hecho un gran trabajo juntos, con tu fuerza y mi agilidad... seriamos invencibles.— comentó tratando de convencerlo. Creyendo tener el poder de crear un idealismo y Rex no era tan tonto para caer en esa trampa.

—Ay si claro.— el arma de Providencia pronunció graciosamente sacando su tecno-látigo.

_**Afuera...**_

—¡¿Cómo que sigue en el hangar?!— César preguntó escandalizado. —¿Y por qué no sale de ahí?— cuestionó tensándose de golpe.

—¡Sí, así como te lo digo! Y tampoco sé ¿Por qué se quedó?— la joven gritó estrepitosamente entrando en un estado de nervios mientras escuchaba como algunos murmuraban cosas inentendibles para ella cuando instantáneamente una involuntaria comunicación con algo peligroso se produjo a través de sus nanites. —Hay una bomba.— pronunció en seco sacando a todos de sus conversaciones.

—¿Qué has dicho?— preguntó Noah un poco estupefacto a la vez que todos la miraban con terror.

—Hay una bomba.— la chica repitió ida y aterrada, abrazando inconscientemente la chaqueta de Rex contra su pecho como si estuviera aferrándose a él, sintiendo los envases tocar los huesos de sus costillas. Un mal presentimiento se adueñó de ella.

—Hay que sacarlo de ahí.— intervino Holiday prendiendo su comunicador. —Rex.— lo llamó angustiada. —Rex, si me escuchas sal de ahí en este instante.— demandó y comunicó la doctora sin recibir respuestas del muchacho. —No contesta.— mencionó.

—El chico tiene que huir de ahí sino quiere volar en pedacitos. Abramos las compuertas.— opinó Bobo.

—Es inútil Bobo, las puertas parecen atascarse cuando llueve.— comentó la inteligente muchacha como experiencia vivida. —Son muy viejas.— comunicó.

—¿Cómo lograste salir si las puertas se atascan?— el simio pregunto con curiosidad probando que la chica no estuviese mintiendo.

—Fue un golpe de suerte.— comunicó la bella chica sin expresión.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos tener una comunicación directa con él por los auriculares.— mencionó la doctora con preocupación.

_**Dentro de El Guardián...**_

Los subordinados de menos importancia seguían en su plan de hacer volar el hangar con el muchacho dentro. Todo lo tenían fríamente calculado.

—Seis... Cinco... Cuatro...— continuó contando uno de los subordinados de Gatlocke.

_**En la Guarida...**_

La presión en su pecho le dolía. Casi no podía respirar. Gatlocke lo tenía contra la pared, ahorcando con fuerza al joven que estaba un poco morado por la asfixia.

—Me hubiera gustado decir que fue un placer conocerte, chico.— dijo el pirata sintiendo en la palma de su mano derecha como la saliva del muchacho pasaba con pesadez a través de su garganta y la respiración del mismo era dificultosa. —Pero... no lo siento así.— se sinceró preparando su brazo izquierdo dispuesto a cortarlo con sus hojas retráctiles. —Hasta aquí llegaste, chico.— pronunció Gatlocke con hazaña, su voz retumbó en todo ese sector. Dispuesto a clavarle las filosas hojas fue empujado fuertemente por Rex, el cual logró llevarse dos cortadas importantes en su estómago después de que el pirata cayera al suelo y se reincorpore con rapidez saliendo de hangar. Huyendo cobardemente y dejando a un Rex moribundo y mal herido.

—¡VUELVE AQUÍ!— gritó Rex con furia abrazando su lastimado abdomen. —¡¿DIJE QUE PODIAS IRTE?!— otro alarido salió de la garganta del muchacho que trataba de levantarse del suelo frío.

Gatlocke salió corriendo aun siguiendo la ruta posterior del abandonado edificio, confiado de no ser visto por los demás a pesar de que estuvieran en la parte de adelante, fue capturado rápidamente por los soldados de Providencia que rodeaban los perímetros del hangar.

—¡REX, SAL DE AHÍ!— Laumy alarmó con desesperación, soltando los nanites que fueron tomados instintiva y rápidamente por Lola. Corrió hasta el lugar para rescatarlo pero Seis se interpuso en el camino.

—No te arriesgues si hay una bomba por detonar.— el agente pronunció protectora y gélidamente sosteniendo sus espadas.

—Tengo que salvarlo, no puedes dejarlo si algo le paso.— dijo sintiendo como su corazón le trasmitía más profundamente el mal presentimiento en cuanto al muchacho.

_**Dentro de El Guardián...**_

—Tres... Dos...— Mook continuó agregando los números definitivos.

_**En la Guarida...**_

Todo se volvió en un "_sueño loco"_ para Rex, su mirada se nubló poco a poco, perdió casi todos los sentidos, trató de incorporase y escapar de ese lugar pero su motricidad era escasa. Su estómago lloraba lagrimas rojas y sus gemidos de dolor aumentaban, intensificando la queja cada vez que presionaba sus heridas para detener el sangrado. Se mareó y luego se desvaneció.

Pasaron milésimas de segundos cuando se pudo parar y caminar unos costosos y escasos pasos. Sus piernas se vencieron por el peso de su cuerpo, cayó inconsciente.

_**Dentro de El Guardián...**_

—Uno.— pronunció finalmente Mook escondido detrás de su máscara activando la bomba.

_**Afuera...**_

—Tengo que ir...— dijo desesperada cuando el estruendo la interrumpió y se hizo sentir iluminando cada rincón de esa región con un hongo de humo, la mínima onda expansiva voló los viejos y oxidados aviones sin llegar a más de eso. Alejada instantáneamente de esa peligrosa área por su superior, protegida entre sus brazos formando como un escudo para ella una vez fuera del alambrado. Cuándo todo paso, asomó medio rostro por el hombro izquierdo de Seis. —¡NOOOO!— la chica reaccionó casi con histérica tratando de liberarse de Seis.

—Ya no hay nada que hacer.— pronunció finalmente el agente Seis abriéndole los ojos mientras su sobrina lo miraba con desesperación.

—No... lo dejare así este en pésimo estado.— Laumy se zafó brutal y caprichosamente de Seis corriendo velozmente hasta él, su amor.

—¡Laumy, ven acá!— gritó firmemente el agente una vez que la joven se alejó lo suficiente. No dudo en ir detrás de ella junto con el resto que seguía desesperadamente al agente Seis.

—¡REX!— gritó Laumy lo más fuerte que pudo dar su garganta ahogada en angustia. —¡REX!— dio otro alarido, el más escandaloso para que él la escuchase. —¡Rex!— gritó nuevamente trepando los escombros y revolviendo entre ellos para buscarlo. Pero nada daba con él.

Sólo quedaron escombros desparramados en el lugar, escombros, polvo, hierros retorcidos y cables pelados. Laumy localizó algo entre las piedras, corrió rápidamente hasta esa señal. Una mano con un guante desgarrado yacía y sobresalía sin movimiento, y esa sería seguida de un brazo, de un cuerpo en terrible estado y de un primer amor que supo hacerla sentir como realmente es ella.

—¿Rex?— aquella joven lo llamó suavemente una vez que lo encontró, despejó desesperadamente el lugar apartando y tirando pedazos grandes cemento. —¿Rex, me escuchas?— la chica indagó nuevamente arrodillándose en un hueco lo bastante extenso que formó en su desesperación para levantar su cabeza y acariciar su rostro con dulzura para hacerlo reaccionar. Nunca lo hizo. El miedo la invadió instantáneamente y el sonido de la lluvia y el viento eran partidarios de ese momento de angustia e incertidumbre. —Rex, no me hagas esto. Si te vas no te lo perdonare nunca.— mencionó con pena cuando él dio señales de vida, suspiró aliviada cuando lo escuchó toser. —Rex...— susurró limpiando la tierra de su moreno rostro, ahora cubierto por pequeños tajos y moretones.

—Laumy...— Rex la llamó débilmente alzando una mano a paso lento tomada al instante por su bella novia.

—Rex...— Laumy pronunció el nombre de su amado sonriendo de manera débil, en ese instante cerró sus ojos sosteniendo esa suave sonrisa por algunos segundos entrelazando su mano con la del joven. Luego abrió sus orbes lentamente y repasó su vista en todo su ser. En cuanto descubrió las dos cortadas abdominales que aún seguían despidiendo sangre se desesperó más e incorporó la preocupación en su anatomía cuando el joven trató de incorporarse para estar a su altura, Rex soltó un grito devastador cuando lo hizo. Fue recostado cuidadosamente por ella apoyando su cabeza en su regazo. —No te muevas, Rex. Quédate quieto, por favor.— pidió suavemente acariciando sus cabellos desordenados sin sospechar que sus amigos presenciaban la angustiosa escena.

—La pelea termino.— aquel joven pronunció sonriendo con dificultad. —Cumplí mi asignatura pendiente... de cuidarte... con mi propia vida. Y lo hice.— se sintió feliz cuando ella estaba a punto de llorar por esa muestra tan grande de amor. Él aun recordaba su promesa; estaba tan enamorado de esa muchacha tan dulce que le era imposible no olvidarse de sus primeras demostraciones de protección y cariño. —No llores, hermosa.— pidió serenamente cerrando los ojos.

—¡No!— la joven demandó asustada tomando entre sus manos el rostro del joven. —No... cierres los ojos Rex.— pidió acariciándole la mejilla mientras algunas mínimas lágrimas que se camuflaron con la lluvia corrieron por sus rosadas y heladas mejillas.

—No puedes vivir sin ellos, ¿verdad?— el joven bromeó tosiendo dolorido cuando lo hizo. Las profundas cortaduras le pasaron factura.

—No es momento para bromas, Rex.— su novia pronunció suavemente con razonamiento, consciente de la delicadez de la situación.

—Laumy...— el chico pronunció lentamente escuchado con suma atención por la joven. —Prométeme... que harás... que te hagan feliz.— pidió casi como una despedida cuando la joven sintió como su corazón se estrechaba por lo que oía.

—No digas ni desees eso, Rex.— la joven acotó negando dos veces con la cabeza, corriéndole los empapados mechones de su frente. —Eres fuerte. Tienes fuerza sobrenatural... si pudiste salir de peores situaciones, saldrás de esto.— mencionó dándole ánimos.

—Siempre... eres tan perseverante.— Rex reconoció cuando sonrió con debilidad entrecerrando sus parpados adormilados. Observado por ella con ojos cristalinos. —Hermosa...— dijo con dificultad, dando su aparente último respiro. —Te amo.— le recordó por infinita vez con un incondicional y profundo amor cerrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No me dejes Rex.— aquella joven pidió con desesperación mientras los chicos observaban el panorama con suma tristeza y los dos mayores se contenían por no cometer una locura. —Si lo haces me voy contigo. ¡¿Escuchaste Ricardo Salazar?!— se sintió rara al llamarlo por su nombre completo cuando él joven permanecía dormido en sus brazos, inconsciente. —¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡Rex! Rex... Rex...— lo llamó aunque no respondía tampoco se sabía si era capaz de escucharla. —Por favor... mírame.— pidió tomándole el rostro. —¿Mi amor?— lo llamó nuevamente acariciándole las mejillas con los dedos pulgares. —No... no, no, no, no... No me puedes hacer esto... Te necesito.— reclamó dolida abrazándose a él. —Mi amor.— lo llamó con todo el amor del mundo aun abrazada a Rex. —Háblame, dime lo sea pero por favor no... no me digas Adiós.— rogó aun manteniéndose a su lado y abrazándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ese aferro, llorando a mares. —No...— pronunció rendida en un hilo de voz.

—Rex...— pronunció Noah asomando unas lágrimas que salieron involuntariamente. Abrazando a Claire que se aferró a él llorando sin consuelo.

—Hermano.— dijo César con sumo dolor, un inexplicable dolor.

—No puedo verlos así...— dijo Annie al ocultar su rostro entre las manos.

—Esto no puede estar pasando.— pronunció Lola consolando a Annie a la vez que un trueno se hizo sentir con furia provocando que tiemble la tierra.

La lluvia se mezcló con sus dolorosas lágrimas. El mal tiempo creó un ambiente fúnebre. Los rostros divorciados con la vida hicieron el cierre oficial a la lastimosa escena. Laumy se mantuvo al lado de su amado incondicionalmente. Acercó sus labios a los de él para hacerlo despertar como lo hizo el Príncipe Felipe con Aurora, papeles intercambiados que no dieron frutos, no funcionó. Rex se puso frío a causa del terrible viento que esa noche se desató junto con la tormenta y la pérdida del calor corporal que disminuía con velocidad. Ese color tan divino y único en su rostro se esfumó re emplazándolo por un pigmento pálido y póstumo. Laumy sólo accionó a abrazarse nuevamente a él como único consuelo. Recostada en su pecho y dejando sus piernas en el suelo.

—Seis a Unidad de Emergencias.— el agente habló por su comunicador. —Se solicita una unidad en el hangar abandonado.— pidió cuando le contestaron inmediatamente.

(—_En seguida, Señor_.— obedeció un joven médico del otro lado de la línea.)

César no soportó esa escena, viendo a su hermano acostado en las baldosas empapadas cubierto de un poco de tierra y polvo... lo mató en vida; la posibilidad de perder a su único familiar vivo lo devastó como si le estuvieran clavando mil puñales a la vez. Rex descansaba su cabeza en una pequeña roca cuando su novia acomodó cuidadosamente su cuerpo en ese sector como si fuera una cama, una helada y agónica cama. Y al verla a ella llorando desconsoladamente al a par de su chico, le partió mucho más el corazón.

El muchacho de cabellos picudos se acercó hasta la bella muchacha. Posando una mano lentamente en su hombro causando que reaccione con un hipido asustado.

—Laumy.— César la llamó dolorosamente, tratando de sonar lo más calmo posible pero era inevitable ocultar el dolor de observar a su propio hermano mal herido y agónico; desmayado y acostado en los fríos escombros, logró levantar a la chica gentilmente, ella no cooperaba ni tampoco se resistía. Su estado era traumático. —Ven.— logró hilar cuando se alejó con ella unos pocos centímetros de Rex, Laumy temblaba a causa del intenso frío y por los nervios que surgieron automáticamente; obligando a su cerebro a bloquear esa posibilidad de perderlo. —Los médicos se encargarán de atenderlo.— César mencionó cuando algunos soldados de Providencia sacaron rápida y cuidadosamente al muchacho de ese sitio, alcanzó sólo a llevándosela lo bastante lejos de ahí para que no sufriera tanto. La joven se zafó del mayor de los Salazar inesperadamente. —¡Laumy, no, regresa!— gritó el científico en un intento de detenerla cuando salió corriendo y cayó en el resbaladizo piso por querer perseguirla. —¡Laumy!— volvió a gritar casi con histeria y nerviosismo.

La joven no escuchaba a nadie cuando se ponía terca. Nunca miró hacia atrás, tampoco sintió los pasos que la siguieron de cerca. Ella... corrió y corrió con la chaqueta de Rex en sus brazos, jamás dejó de poseerla, siguió corriendo tratando de llegar a los médicos ambulatorios de Providencia.

Una docena de médicos y científicos llegaron en un enorme jet. Fueron en tiempo record hacia Rex una vez que la joven fue separada del chico por Noah que logró detenerla antes de que llegará. Lo colocaron cuidadosamente en una camilla. Arribando en el jet que vinieron y los médicos alrededor de Rex le daban oxigeno por medio de un respirador.

—No lo hagan.— la joven rogó tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible cuando se acercó a un maduro médico.

—Temo que no hay otra alternativa.— mencionó el mismo con el profesionalismo de un médico altamente entrenado y educado.

—¡No, por favor! ¡No se lo lleven...!— gritó la joven castaña compungida. Fue retenida por Seis quien la abrazaba suplantando el lugar del muchacho rubio tratando de contenerla. Ella solamente accionaba a comportarse de una manera patética para una agente de su rango.

—Señorita permanezca lejos de esta área y déjenos trabajar.— ordenó estrictamente siguiendo al grupo médico.

—¡Déjenme estar con él!— pidió cansada de llorar. —¡¿No lo entienden?! ¡Si no estoy a su lado él no se curará!— gritó sintiéndose indispensable para el moreno agente, y lo era, ambos eran indispensables el uno del otro. Desesperada, esperando ser escuchada por los doctores.

—Basta Laumy, contrólate.— pidió su mentor tomándola por los hombros para girarla y mirarla detrás de sus oscuras gafas.

—Déjame ir con él, por favor.— rogó casi sin aire a causa de que su estómago le dolía de tanto llorar; la fuerza por tratar de calmarse era inútil.

—No lo hagas más difícil, linda.— suplicó Holiday compartiendo su dolor y preocupada por ella y en el peligroso estado en el que podía entrar la joven cuando le prohibían hacer lo que ella quería. La Doctora pudo ver como estaba latente su estado híper histeria, el pigmento póstumo latía una y otra vez al entremezclarse con su color de piel natural. Temió por ella.

—Quiero ir con él...— pidió encaprichada y dolida bajando la mirada hasta la chaqueta de su novio. Laumy trató de calmar mentalmente a sus nanites, regulando su respirar al tranquilizarse poco a poco.

—Si en verdad quieres que se recupere, ponte fuerte por él y deja que los médicos hagan su trabajo.— demandó Seis. —Ellos saben lo que hacen, para eso se han prepararon.— le informó estoicamente el agente.

—Tío...— ella lo llamó tapándose la cara y apretando fuertemente la chaqueta del joven arma de Providencia.

—Te lo ruego. Compórtate.— pidió rectamente mirando a su sobrina a través de sus gafas. Sintió dolor pero no lo demostró con naturalidad.

—Tío Seis...— la muchacha lo llamó en un hilo de voz deslizándose hasta el suelo sin soltar lo más preciado que tenía en sus manos. —Por favor ayúdame a sobre llevar esto.— pidió llorando, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

A pesar de que su pasado como mercenario y como un peligroso agente de Providencia le impedía demostrar claramente sus sentimientos, Seis... ni ninguno de ellos podía ver a la joven en ese estado. El agente se dignó a bajar lentamente a consolarla de alguna manera para creyera en que la podía guiar para soportar semejante dolor, semejante angustia; quedó a la altura de la chica abrazándola a su manera protectora. Su única manera. Brindándole un poco de calor a su cuerpo frío y tembloroso a causa de la helada lluvia y la crisis de nervios que sufrió en ese momento. El magro hombre despojó su saco para cubrir a la joven que aún se mantenía aferrada a él, tan indefensa. Llorando silenciosamente en el pecho de su protector.

—No llores.— pidió el agente Seis sintiendo como ella no paraba de temblar y sollozar entre sus brazos.

—Todos estamos contigo, linda.— la doctora Holiday le comunicó cuando se puso a la altura de la chica que aún seguía protegida en los brazos de Seis, veía como poco a poco la agente acurrucaba la cabeza en el antebrazo del agente sin dejar de llorar y como de a ratos daba profundos suspiros ahogados tratando de calmarse.

La joven volvió a romper en llanto cuando lentamente buscaba un refugio maternal en Holiday.

—Me muero si llega a pasarle algo.— Laumy transmitió su angustia estando abrazada a la doctora. Se aferró cuando Holiday hizo lo mismo.

—Los doctores y yo no vamos a dejar que nada le pase, Laumy. Lo prometo.— Holiday hizo una promesa que instantáneamente calmó a la joven.


	19. Tráeme a La Vida

**Capítulo 19: Tráeme a La Vida**

Ya había pasado un mes desde la batalla y aun no hubo señales de que Rex evolucionara. La tristeza de Laumy aumentaba cuando se disponía a verlo en la pantalla del laboratorio, ver a su amado conectado a cientos de cables que le permitían seguir respirando por ayuda mecánica le destrozaba el corazón. Estaba aislado en la presa abandonada por prescripciones de los médicos que lo atendieron, la vieja estructura aún conservaba la incubadora y demás aparatos trasladados para monitorear al chico desde la base, Holiday y César eran los que permanecían en aquel lugar vigilando al muchacho y atentos a cualquier signo de reacción. Pero nada lo despertaba.

Esa presa... Donde fue que Rex y Laumy decidieron entregarse completamente hoy era una terapia intensiva que parecía no tener fin.

Laumy no sabía de donde sacaba fuerzas para no romper en llanto. Ni siquiera ella misma se detenía a pensar de cuan fuerte estaba siendo para que a él le lleguen sus mensajes de aliento. Era lo único que tenía que hacer, mantenerse fuerte y dejar de lado la presión que poseían en su pecho cada vez que tenía ganas de llorar. No quería ponerse mal y terminar enferma por la situación.

No le agradó mucho la idea de aislarlo de Providencia para que se mejoré más rápido. Nadie podía verlo. Y aunque los integrantes de Providencia no lo demostraban extrañaban al muchacho psicótico y rebelde de todos los días.

Nadie perdía las esperanzas en volver a ver al Rex jocoso, el que hacía chistes todo el tiempo, el altanero y caprichoso, el (ahora) romántico y siempre compañero, al dulce y engreído, y al hiperactivo travieso y aventurero de siempre.

El mundo aún no estaba preparado para que un joven de 20 años parta de esta tierra. Ni tampoco lo estaba él. El Arma de Providencia, Generador Rex, Rex Salazar... aún tenía mucho por que dar y brindar.

—¿Cómo sigue?— Claire preguntó en un tono preocupante cuando cruzó la puerta del Laboratorio.

De vez en cuando Claire visitaba a la joven castaña en Providencia, había veces en que le costaba volver a pisar la base; pero lo superaba poco a poco. Después de todo vivió una linda experiencia en ese lugar. Su estadía la hizo valerse por sí misma.

—Aun no despierta. Tenía el presentimiento de que hoy pudiera abrir los ojos...— Laumy habló al prender la pantalla que comunicaba con la presa, en sus ojos todavía reinaba la oscuridad y la tristeza.

—No pierdas la esperanza.— la pelirroja animó a la joven que bajaba la cabeza; unas rebeldes lágrimas resbalaron de sus hermosos ojos. —Yo también quiero que salga de ese estado.— dijo cuándo se abrazó con ella, Laumy rompió en un llanto silencioso que luego se volvió sonoro e incontenible.

—Lo extraño mucho, Claire.— confesó aferrándose más a su pelirroja amiga.

—Lo sé, Laumy. Lo sé.— susurró cuando acarició cariñosa y calidamente su largo cabello castaño; una triste lágrima corrió por su mejilla donde abundaban vagamente algunas pecas.

Muchas semanas más pasaron. El alma de Laumy se partía de dolor, de impaciencia para volver a verlo y demostrarle lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba tanto tocarlo, olerlo, sentirlo, amarlo y besarlo... No soportó mucho más el estar obligatoriamente alejada de Rex y fue hasta la presa a plena luz del día.

A estas alturas ya no le importaba si Seis la regañaba por escaparse sin su consentimiento. Lo único que quería era que reaccionara... y despertar de esta horrible pesadilla.

Y un día sin siquiera pensarlo... El milagro estaba a punto de suceder.

—¿Linda, que haces aquí?— preguntó Holiday sorprendida cuando la joven se presentó en la pequeña habitación aun parada en la puerta.

—No puedo soportarlo más, necesito estar un poco él.— pidió nostálgica observada por los dos doctores con indecisión. —Ya aguante bastante...— mencionó cansada y afligida. Sus ojeras de varios días sin dormir demostraban lo fatídica que estaba; era una imagen deplorable para su belleza angelical y rara. El Modo Híper Histeria la haría lucir como una reina en ese momento. —Por favor.— pidió nuevamente dando unos pasos hasta ellos.

Holiday y Cesar no dijeron nada, asintieron de una vez y saliendo de la sala. Dejándola a solas.

Laumy sonrió débilmente agradecida y se acercó poco a poco hasta la incubadora donde Rex descansaba con un respirador artificial, cinco electrodos en su pecho y dos a los costado de su cabeza. Observaba las vendas que envolvían a toda su cintura y a las máquinas que abundaban en la sala y daban la vitalidad al muchacho para seguir adelante. Se arrodilló, deslizando sus manos apoyadas en el cristal anaranjado cuando empezó a hablarle.

—Hola, mi amor.— lo saludó con una sonrisa sin ganas. —Vine a verte porque te extrañaba mucho, ¿sabes?— mencionó sonriendo un poquito más observando como el joven dormía pacíficamente pero inmutable a sus palabras. —Hoy... soñé algo muy lindo.— informó escuchando y viendo por una cercana máquina como las pulsaciones del chico caminaban con normalidad. —Trataba de nosotros dos... que estábamos caminando por un hermoso parque primaveral, tomados de la mano y... que tú me recordabas una y otra vez lo mucho que me amas y yo sólo sonreía como una boba...— contó añorando la ensoñación cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a correr y su voz se achicó al instante, bajó un poco la vista. —¿Cuánto tiempo más tiene que pasar para que me vuelvas a mirar, para que vuelvas a acurrucarme entre tus brazos y besarme... como sólo tú sabes hacerlo? No puedo más verte... así... Rex... te necesito. Soporté muchas dilaciones para no derrumbarme y hubo un punto en donde no aguante más y ahora lloró lo que no llore en un mes lejos de ti...— confesó con el amor y la afabilidad de su voz ahogada sin darse cuenta de que a él le caían lágrimas; su vista nublada se lo impedía, la estaba escuchando pero aun sus ojos no reaccionaban. —Sé que no te gusta verme así pero... es inevitable. No soy... no tengo la fortaleza de Seis.— reconoció dejando de hablar por unos largos segundos para poder recuperar su voz la cual se estrechaba cada vez que la angustia la consumía. —Si es que me escuchas... reacciona, por favor. No quiero perderte y sentirme sola. Sólo a tu lado sé que me siento feliz, segura y que cuento con alguien que me ama en este mundo...— mencionó llorando a más no poder sacando sus incesantes lágrimas en la manga de su brazo derecho. —Te amo Rex. Vuelve.— pidió en un ruego débil y casi inaudible.

Quiso elevar la cabeza para continuar pero sus palabras no salieron ni su cabeza tuvo la fuerza para reanudar. Se mantuvo ahí... ocultando su rostro compungido.

Sin que ella lo sintiera, el dedo índice derecho de Rex empezó a reflejar la vitalidad que se incorporó en él luego de que Laumy dejara de hablar y pidiera que volviera a la vida. Primero cimbreó su dedo índice, luego su mano, después estiró su brazo para descontracturar los músculos tensionados y dormidos por semanas y le siguió el acoplar sus manos sobre su cabeza cuando un quejido casi en un gemido se escuchó del joven que poco a poco abría los ojos a la vez que se dispuso a incorporarse en esa fría cama metálica cuando topó la cabeza en el cristal. Sus ruegos se hicieron escuchar. Laumy trajo a la vida a el arma de Providencia.

—¡Auch!— Rex se quejó cerrando un ojo por el golpe y acostándose nuevamente en la cama, girando lentamente hacía donde una joven y hermosa cabella yacía ocultando a una linda y bellísima muchacha aun seguía llorando, llamo su atención. —¿Laumy?— preguntó curioso dando golpecitos en el cristal para captar la atención de la muchacha. —Laumy.— golpeó estrepitosamente a la vez que ella elevó la cabeza con aturdimiento. —Laumy.— la llamó sonriendo mientras ella lo veía estupefacta. Casi en un trance de no saber si estaba soñando o estaba despierta.

—¿Rex?— preguntó respirando con dificultad mientras no sabía si sonreír por los nervios o llorar de la emoción.

—Nena...— dijo el joven apoyando sus manos en el cristal haciendo un reflejo con las de ella y el dolor de su heridas vendadas lo aquejó. —Auch, auxilio, auxilio, agente herido.— comunicó gesticulando dramáticamente su expresión cuando sujetó su abdomen.

—No, quédate quieto.— demandó la joven tratando de calmarse y calmarlo, el joven sonrió un poco menos dolorido cuando ella se puso derecha y se acercó al panel de control para activar un botón permitirle levantar la media cápsula. —Rex, por un momento creí que te perdería.— pronunció un poco asustada luego de ponerse a su altura y acariciarle una mejilla.

—Oye, el mero mero jamás se ira por más que traten ponerle un millón de explosivos juntos. Soy casi inmortal. Soy indestructible.— mencionó con la gracia que lo caracteriza. Ella no podía entender cómo es que su humor nunca se iba, ni en los peores momentos.

—¿No entiendo cómo puedes estar feliz?— ella cuestionó alebrestada, casi regañándolo.

—Aaaah...— habló con vocecita y cara cómica. —Así soy.— le recordó.

—Rex, estuviste en coma por un mes. Casi mueres.— objetó un poco seria. Él jamás fue consciente de la situación por la que atravesó. —Yo que tú lo tomaría más a pecho.— la joven mencionó cuando él miro pícaramente esa zona en ella. —Lo dije en sentido figurado.— le dejó en claro fingiendo enojo asomando una sonrisa tímida. ¿Como podía enojarse con él? Era tan encantador como un niño chiquito.

—Bueno, de todos modos estoy vivo, ¿no?— el joven cuestionó cruzándose de brazos aun acostado.

—Rex debes aprender a tomarte las cosas graves con más seriedad.— la chica pronunció con raciocinio dispuesta a levantarse. —Iré a dar aviso a César y Holiday de que has despertado, les va a dar gusto esta noticia.— pronunció gesticulando una hermosa sonrisa acercándose a un megáfono cerca de las computadoras.

Quería tratar de adaptarse a su alocado humor en el chico pero es como lo dijo ella "_Ya me acostumbré_" y eso no se releva con nada.

Su vida vuelve a sonreírle después de varios días de angustia con el corazón en la boca de no saber si sobrevivía o no. Finalmente las cosas se acomodaron y la felicidad reinó de nuevo.


	20. Epílogo

**Capítulo 20: Epílogo**

_Gatlocke se había apropiado de los meta-nanites con el fin de convertirse en la segunda molesta amenaza y el querer transformarse en un Dios juntos con sus aliados. Sin embargo su plan fue frustrado con Galocke de nuevo en prisión en compañía de sus patéticos aliados. Unos buenos años en prisión no les vendrán mal._

—Ya tengo el nombre perfecto para nuestra agrupación.— pronunció Gatlocke con entusiasmo vestido de presidiario.

—Ya cierra la boca.— demandó Hunter Cain sentado en un rincón de la celda.

—Uh... de todos modos no era cool.— se sinceró el torpe pirata.

_Y en cuanto nosotros... bueno, todo resulto bien finalmente. Los feos se vieron encerrados en una cárcel lo suficientemente vigilada, salí de mi eterno estado de coma y volví nuevamente a los brazos de mi hermosa tecno-mamacita._

—¿Así que has extrañado, eh?— indagó juguetonamente el moreno muchacho con la sensualidad que brota por sus poros mientras acorraló a su novia por la cintura.

—Mucho, mucho, mucho.— pronunció la castaña con una elegante y tierna sonrisa.

—Espera, di muuuuu...— Rex aconsejó haciendo boquita de pescado.

—Muuuuu...— ella repitió cuando Rex capturó sus labios; se sumergieron en unos hermosos y tierno besos franceses.

—Aaaah...— César suspiró interrumpiendo el tierno momento cuando caminaba de improviso por unos de los pasillos. Su hermano y la joven se sonrojaron automáticamente. —Juventud enamorada.— pronunció con romanticismo el mayor de los Salazar.

—Oye César, un poco de privacidad. Por favor, hermano.— el moreno muchacho pidió graciosamente con una sonrisa torcida al sostener a su preciosa novia de la cintura.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Rex.— mencionó César contento de despejar esa terrible idea de su mente.

—Sí, así soy de bueno. Soy indispensable, nadie puede vivir sin mi.— dijo con arrogancia, disfrutando del lujo que le daba su maligna sonrisa cuando César negó dos veces ante el incorregible sentido del humor de su hermano menor.

—Ricardo...— la chica regañó significativamente con una sonrisa al joven.

—Sí, sí... estándar de hombre.— recordó Rex acorralando la cintura de la chica dispuesto a mirarla con picardía. —Y ahora recuperando el tiempo perdido... el osito tiene mucha miel para su osita.— dijo juguetonamente cómico juntando su nariz con la de ella, la hermosa chica río estrepitosamente dulce.

—Eres incorregible.— mencionó ella entre risas cuando su boca fue acorralada por los labios de Rex.

_Bien, la Brigada Juvenil no retomó su terreno pero eso no impide que los días libres en Providencia salgamos con los chicos acompañados de Lola y César como los nuevos compañeros de aventuras y aprovechemos de los momentos._

—Regañado por tu chica.— afirmó Noah caminando junto a Claire. —Pierdes terreno, Rex.— bromeó cuando los demás rieron de buena gana.

—Oh ya Noah.— refunfuñió con inhibición el moreno y pelinegro joven acompañado de Laumy y las risas de sus amigos que aumentaron un pequeño sonrojo.

—Estoy un poco sediento. ¿Qué tal si vamos por un refresco?— César sugirió mirando a los varones.

—Esta bien.— Rex y Noah sonrieron al acceder al instante dejando por unos instantes a sus novias y amigas.

—Oigan Claire, Annie...— la castaña aprovechó que estaban un poco alejados de los varones y decidió tomar esa asignatura pendiente por las riendas. —Yo... quería pedirles disculpas por...— la chica quiso continuar pero sus palabras fueron calladas por Claire.

—¿Sí eso a lo que te refieres? No hay bronca, Lau.— la novia de Noah le sacó las palabras de la boca a la agente que la miraba desconcertada. ¿Cómo sabía exactamente lo que iba a decirle?. —¿Qué ocurre?¿Por qué me miras así?— Claire la indagó al ver una tragicómica mirada en la chica.

—A veces me asustas, Claire.— la agente admitió un poco aterrada. —¿Eres adivina o algo por el estilo?— agregó en una cuestión de curiosidad.

—No, te conozco lo suficiente.— Claire declaró en un tono de autosuficiencia. —Tus ojos son muy expresivos, Laumy. Además te ahorre la posibilidad de comenzar una discusión que ya no tiene sentido. Es más... no hay nada que disculpar y lo demás... ya lo sabes.— la pelirroja agregó con una sonrisa tranquila.

—¿Segura? Mira que puedo disculparme por todos si es necesario.— la segunda arma de Providencia insistía en sus disculpas pero las dos chicas sonrieron de buena gana.

—Laumy te preocupas demasiado, todo está bien.— Annie cerró los ojos y sonrió haciendo un movimiento con una mano de que ya no tiene importancia en seguir el tema.

—Es que... Lola se siente muy mal y yo también por... ignorarlas...— la singular y graciosa chica trató de explicarse pero tropezaba con las palabras cada vez que quiso hacerlo.

—Laumy...— Claire se acercó a la joven y le tomó la mano en gesto de amistad. —El pasado pisado.— recordó el viejo refrán haciendo sonreír finamente a la agente.

—De acuerdo.— Laumy se resignó y suspiró aliviada. —Pero debo insistir con algo. Claire admítelo, estabas celosa, ¿sí o no?— cuestionó con una sonrisa que incomodó a la joven pelirroja.

—Okey sí lo admito.— declaró dejando salir la presión en una sonrisa. —¿Alguna pregunta más, Laumy?— cuestionó con gracia.

—No.— dijo sonriendo con satisfacción. —¿Sin rencores?— la chica castaña agregó en una pregunta cautelosa.

—Nunca.— Claire respondió con ternura dando paso a abrazarse con la agente.

—Eso sí. Que no se enteré Noah de este... pequeño olvido.— la agente comentó un poco cautelosa y graciosa al mismo tiempo.

—Ay Noah ya no es el Vicepresidente, así que todo esto ya no cuenta.— Claire bromeó con una contagiosa risa que compartió con sus tres amigas.

_...Sí, todo es diversión. Siempre y cuando los EVOs latentes... no nos molesten._

—Y... ¿que haremos hoy?— Lola preguntó curiosa después de varios minutos caminando con su grupo de amigos cuando un EVO azul en forma de pulpo, de materia traslúcida y manchas púrpura irrumpió la ciudad.

—¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?— cuestionó el mayor de los Salazar avanzando unos pasos estudiando al EVO.

—Una paliza para el EVO feo.— mencionó Rex elevando una ceja y sonriendo. —¿Ustedes que opinan?— preguntó mirando a las jóvenes agentes.

—Rex, eso no se pregunta.— acotó Laumy con tranquilidad. —Se hace.— concluyó sonriendo incorporando su tecno-ametralladora poniéndose en guardia con ellos.

—¿Nos echan una manita?— preguntó Rex mirando Noah, a Claire y a Annie. —¿O qué onda, sí?— agregó mientras el EVO rugía con fiereza.

—Pasamos sin comprar.— dijeron al unísono y salieron corriendo cuando un tentáculo agujeró ese lugar.

—¡Buena suerte!— gritó Noah desde lejos corriendo a la par de las dos jóvenes humanas.

—El trabajo de Providencia...— pronunció Rex acomodando sus gafas aviadoras y transformando sus brazos en tecno-puños.

—Nunca termina.— los tres terminaron la oración al unísono cuando otra batalla se consolidó.

_Así es, el trabajo de Providencia nunca termina. No más meta-nanites en riesgo y no más pelmazos como villanos y aunque no nos podemos librar de los EVOs comunes y no podemos estar seguros de otra amenaza, la paz o como quiera se quiera llamar, vuelve a reinar._

El gran EVO cayó pesadamente encima de un edificio hasta deslizarse en el suelo neoyorquino, capturado rapidamente por los soldados mientras los dos agentes especiales de Providencia aterrizaban siendo esperados por César y Lola con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por desenvolverse perfecta y eficamente en el labor diario.

—Lo hicieron bien...— el agente Seis los felicitó cuando salió de un jet caminando hasta los jóvenes. —Chicos.— agregó con agradable voz brindándoles una sonrisa de acero haciendo sonreír a los cuatro jóvenes agentes que chocaron sus puños felicitándose por consolidar un buen trabajo.

_Eso es lo que me gusta ver, otro final feliz. Cortesía nuestra._


End file.
